The Bloody Rose
by D-rae1029
Summary: A young woman has fallen in to the unforgiving world of Assassins and Templars as she travels down a path not meant for her she'll need all the help she can get from this Native Assassin. A more realistic history based story random crossover R:M (Not for kids!) Violence Strong Language Sexual content
1. Beauty and the Assassin

Beauty and the Assassin

Summary:

She is young woman who seems odd to all her peers but only craves for adventure but most of all someone to understand her she is the beauty. He is a young man who fights for what's right and for those who can't fight back a hero in the shadows he is the Assassin, this is there story.

Disclaimer: Rights go to Ubisoft and Disney

* * *

In the year 1775 in a small village on the outskirts of New York where many French settlers called home literally calling it Colon Français village, lived a young woman named Belle and her father Maurice who lived a quiet life aside from her father blowing everything up every morning and evening due to his excessive need to invent something.

But much like her father she always seems to be lost in thought throughout her days and that doesn't go unnoticed many if not all off the towns folk find her to be very 'odd' especially for her love of books, women did little to no reading in this town or in any other in that matter.

Making her way out of her house and into town to the bookshop Belle was spotted by the bread merchant he smelt like his usual sent of grain and was covered in flower as usual "Good Moring Belle! looking_ ravissant (ravishing) _as all ways" said the pudgy man with a rise of his eyebrow "Good Morning, monsieur" replayed the young woman

"Where you off too?" the baker asked.

"The bookshop, I just finished the most wonderful story,  
about a beanstalk and an ogre and a –"

"Yea, yea that's nice MARIE! Where are those damn baguettes! Hurry the hell up!"

"Don't you yell at me you _bite molle bâtard (limp cock bastard)._

Belle merely shrugged her shoulders and continued on her journey, she was much too used to people losing interests in her rambling of her stories it seemed like the only way to keep a man's attention on her is if she had of her cleavage exposed or if she wore a dress that help enhance the view of her glorious curves.

But all she really wanted was someone to look her in the eyes and not below the neckline, even if they were looking at her they'd be looking at what they called the beautiful odd girl.

She's not sure when that name came up but it's there, not having many women friends either wasn't helpful at all. Often feeling lonely she decides to put her attention on her beautiful story books.

Finally making to the bookshop Belle was greeted with the smile of the owner who is most likely the only person in town other than her father who doesn't think she's strange.

"Ahh Belle."

"Good morning I've come to bring back the book I borrowed." the young beauty said while handing him the book.

The old man wasn't too surprised at her speed in reading and the interest she takes in books, she's been that way since she stumbled in his shop as a little girl.

"Finished already?" the book keep tried his best to sound surprised.

"Oh I couldn't put it down, have you got anything new?" the young woman said while climbing the latter to survey the books she already knows by heart. "Not since yesterday."

"That's alright I'll borrow this one. ", Said Belle picking a book that always seemed to catch her beautiful hazel eyes.

"That one but you've read it twice!" said the old man.

"Well it's my favorite far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells a prince in disguise!"

With another chuckle the book shop owner handed her the book with a smile "If you like it all that much it's yours."

Belle was baffled she couldn't just take a book from the store especially for free. "But sir"

"I insist" he said with a slight wave.

Over joyed Belle started beaming at the book in her hand opened it and started her journey of imagination.

"Thank you, thank you very much" she said while leaving the store.

On her way home she was greeted with both hungry and jealous eyes from various men and women there was a hand full of people who would just be nice to her because they know her and had somewhat of a friendship ,others not so much.

But she didn't let it bother her anymore she always seemed to coop with the quiet with her books as she made her way home dodging people and objects showing she's had plenty of practice doing so.

One particular pair of eyes was watching her from a far.

Gaston LeGume a tall muscular sturdy man and often talk of the town was the envy of men and dream for women had his eyes burning in the young maiden's direction shows he had plans for her "Look at her Lefou she's the one alright"

"What the inventor's daughter?"

"Oh yes my dear friend she's the one."

"But you don't find her a little ya know...off."

"Hmm yes but it's nothing I can't fix she's the most beautiful girl in town and that makes her the best" he said with a smirk.

"And don't I deserve the best?" He asked in a threatening tone to the little man.

Clearly intimated Lefou answered as if on cue "Yes of course you do, no one in town is as great as you Gaston."

A thundering chuckle left the man's throat as he admired himself in a nearby mirror "Ahh yes I know, now watch and learn Lefou" he said making his way toward the distracted beauty.

Belle was so intrigued with her reading she didn't bother to look up to see who was blocking her path home she kind of knew who it was anyway "Hello Belle" said the tall man

"Bonjour Gaston." Belle said while glimpsing toward him and back to her book but before she could get to where she left off he swiped the book from over her.

"Gaston may I have my book please?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures." He said in a baffled tone scanning through the pages.

Crossing her arms and rolling her eyes she knew all too well he was all bron. "Some people use their imagination." She said in an obvious kind of tone.

"Belle it's about time you got your head out of those books and on to more impotent things…like me" Gaston said with a toothy grin while throwing her book into the nearby puddle of mud, out of nowhere the blonde triplet sisters all sighed in harmony at the so called 'dreamy' man, just another group of Gaston's fans.

Belle catching this only rolled her eyes once again at that naivety of the young triplets.

"Everyone in town is talking about it's not right for a woman to read soon she'll be getting idea's and thinking!" he said in an almost painful tone.

"Gaston you are positively prim evil." Belle said while wiping the mud off her book.

"Why thank you Belle" Gaston said with pride in his voice.

'_It wasn't a compliment_' Belle thought while shaking her head.

"What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies" he said while taking her book for the second time in the past two minutes.

"Maybe some other time" Belle said while trying her best to get her book back and get away from the obnoxious man.

Seeing and hearing the conversation from afar the town triplets were all to confused with her rejection of the so called man of the town.

"What's wrong with her" the sister in the red asked.

"She's crazy" said the yellow one.

"He's gorgeous" said the green one.

Finally grabbing her book Belle quickly started going in the opposite direction.

"Sorry Gaston really have to go help my father, good bye."

Lefou made in appearance from behind Gaston snickering.

"That crazy old coon needs all the help he can get." He said while nudging Gaston as they both started in a union of laughter.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Belle said clearly offended.

Gaston quickly corrected the mistake he made laughing at his so called future father in law and put on his best act to defend the old man.

"Yeah don't talk about her father that way" he said while bopping the little man on the head.

"My father not crazy he's a genius."

BOOM

A loud explosion came from Belle's house but this one was huge '_PAPA_' Belle thought while rushing home to check her father's safety.

* * *

Deep in the forest not too far from the village of Colon Français a Platoon of redcoats were making their way towards New York, their captain discussing business with a consultant of his.

"So we have enough black powder for over 500 muskets and pistols?" The captain clarified.

"Yes sir more than enough to wipe out Washington and his troops in the North, they won't know what hit them sir."

"Good let's hurry, make sure that all the powder gets into the wagon and to the unit in New York." The captain barked to his men setting up the barrels in to a large wagon.

"Aye sir" said a grunt.

The soldiers didn't have the slightest clue they were being watched, at that moment among them there was a mysterious figure scouting them from the tree tops using the leaves as cover, the figure aimed one of his flintlock pistol towards the largest barrel of powder as soon as all of the barrels were loaded and counted for he pulled the hammer back and with the pull of the trigger.

BOOM, BOOM , BOOM

A barrage of explosions escalated throughout the forest grounds, shaking the trees and blew over a dozen soldiers away.

"WHAT THE DEVIL WAS THAT!" The captain roared.

"The barrels started exploding sir!" one of the survivor soldier said.

"FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Sir we think someone shot AACK-"the man was cut off by a dart like blade impaling his neck from behind with a rope tied to it. The soldier was lifted into the air and as he went up a mysterious hooded figure came down holding the end of the rope which was another dart like blade and impaling the ground, hanging the man from the tree branch.

"ASSASSIN!" One soldier shouted before getting ready for battle.

The white hooded figure carried two weapons in his hands a tomahawk that had the same symbol as his belt buckle and a dagger that seemed to come out from his wrist band.

A brave soldier charged the man first with his musket intending to run his spear through him, deflecting the barrel of the musket with his forearm the hooded man slit the soldier's neck with a swing of his dagger and moved himself behind the half dead redcoat as he saw the famous British firing line forming in his peripheral vision.

With a barrage of shots going into the poor soul's body each musket now at a lost of ammo the Assassin charged.

One desperate soldier tried to stab the hooded warrior with his spear but failed as he had his spear deflected with the stranger's tomahawk while twisting with his dagger in hand he slit the man's throat with his blade. Another soldier with a sword charged the man from behind screaming not a very good idea.

Dodging the sword's downward slash the Assassin moved with lighting fast reflexes executing yet another 360 bringing his tomahawk down on the soldier's right shoulder bringing him to his knees then stabbing him in the eye with his hidden blade.

One by one the platoon fell by the assassin's hand and his hand alone finishing off one of the last soldiers the hooded man turned his attention to the captain on top of his horse.

The captain stood his ground as he stared into the beak of the Assassin's hood seeing his features he realized the man was a Native American.

"So was that your goal for today Indian Assassin?" the captain said trying to appear calm.

"Tell me did Washington send you because he can't take care of his own business?!" he asked in a mocking tone.

"No" the assassin said "I came here because I have business with you."

The captain was now baffled he'd herd that Commander Washington had made friends with a powerful ally.

'But if he isn't here because of Washington that must mean.' the captain's eyes widened at the revaluation.

"Yes you're my target Templar."

Enraged the captain stirred his steed towards the opposite direction of native "I won't be killed that easily assassin!"

The assassin seeing his destination he quickly dashed to the nearest tree and scaled it with ease as he swiftly started cutting through the forest among the tree tops he came upon a cliff like over pass and scaled it in less than a minute as the captain was just now arriving he'd reached the top looking down at his target.

Seeing his best opportunity he jumped from the cliff with his tomahawk in hand landing feet first on the horse while grabbing the Templar's coat. The captain turned his head only to meet the eyes of his maker as the Assassin hacked his neck killing him instantly.

His body now limp he fell off his horse giving the native complete control of the steed now as he continued to ride in to the winds of the evening.

He is Connor Kenway and he is an Assassin that's his job and he takes it to heart.

* * *

Author's Note: OH yeah Belle being beautiful and Connor being a bad ass tell me what you think Reviews are appreciated. I know the couple seem random but it fits lots more ahead tho keep a look out

_Colon Français : french settler _


	2. Proposal and Meeting

A/N: I'm really liking how this is going hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am just to let you know this story does take place in America not France so I hope the beautiful French men and woman don't mind the switch, our Native hero and French beauty have no idea what's coming on we go, by the way thanks to all who reviewed you guys are bosses

Warning: violence and gore.

Chapter II: Proposal & Meeting

* * *

Belle finally making it home rushed to the basement of her house which is mostly used for her father's lab, opening the basement doors Belle was greeted by clouds of smoke.

*Cough, cough* "Papa" Belle said slightly struggling with her vision as she made her way over to Maurice checking to see if he was alright.

Groaning Maurice stumbled to his feet losing his trousers on his way up mumbling in annoyance as he pulled up his pants.

"Are you alright papa?"

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk piece of _merde (shit)_ " he replied kicking the machine.

"You always say that" Belle said giggling at her father's famous words.

"I mean it this time I'm never gonna get this damn contraction to work. Maurice said crossing his arms with an agitated frown.

"Yes you will and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow" Belle said trying her best to put the spirit back into her father. This would happened often, something ends up breaking, blowing up or falling apart completely and she was there to put the spark back in his attitude and encourage him to push farther.

"Hmph" he replied.

Belle came down to her father's level and said the magic words that usually got Maurice back on track.

"And be a world famous inventor" she said with a smile.

Smirking and glancing at her, he replied. "You really believe that, you think I can beat Franklin?"

"I always have Mr. Franklin may be good but you'll be better." She said while giving him a heartwarming smile and she meant it as Maurice knew she did.

Smiling with some pep in his step he rushed over to his machine "Well then I'll get this thing fixed in no time, hand me that dog legged clincher there" he said.

"Sooo did you have a good time in town today?" Maurice asked. Grabbing the clincher and handing it to him she replied "I got a new book to day…..papa do you think I'm odd?" Belle asked in an insecure tone.

"My daughter odd haa where would you get an idea like that?" he asked.

"I don't know it's just that I don't fit in here very well there's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Gaston he's a handsome fellow" Maurice said while under his machine.

Belle loved that about her father even while occupied he found time to listen to her.

"He's handsome alright and rude and conceited oh papa he's not for me" she said with her hopes down of actually finding true love and not just your beautiful I'm beautiful let's get married and have kids no she wanted more than that.

"Well don't chu worry this invention is going to be the start of a new life for us, now I think that's done it" Maurice said with confidence as he put on the finishing touches and pulled the lever "Let's give a try" he said with a pull.

As the machine started it begun to shake violently Belle and Maurice bracing for impact where both surprised as it started to calm and before they knew it there was a chopping sound but it wasn't the machine this time it was the wood being chopped piece by piece dew to the machine.

"It works!" Belle said amazed.

"It does?" Maurice asked being a little uncertain but seeing that it kept a steady pace of wood chopping he was convinced "It does!" he said certain this time "Ha take that Benjamin!"

"You did it papa I knew you could!" Belle said with while hopping with excitement.

"Well then Belle I'm-"he stopped in mid-sentence thinking "Say Belle what do you say we both leave for Boston first thing in the morning you and I can go together." Maurice said with enthusiasm.

Belle looked a little uncertain she liked to travel it gave her a lot of time to read but did she want to go to Boston? The city is going through the motions right now do to the war between America and Europe's British men. "Well I don't know papa."

"Aww come on Belle it'll be a life changing experience for both of us, you'll see." He said with high hopes she'll say yes.

Smiling at her father she couldn't let him take on something that big alone.

"Alright papa let's go together!" she said with a spark in her eye.

* * *

While outside there was a smile wedding banquet being set up in Belle's front yard. With Gaston and nearly all of his groupies and fans there to give him support in his "wedding" Gaston was dressed in his Sunday best he was wearing a red and gold coat with a tail to it white pants and black leather boots. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding, now all I have to do is go propose to the bride." All of his groupies roared in laughter as the fan girls wiped in sorrow for losing to the wired girl.

After she finished packing Belle decided to take some time to read her book while her father was out for supplies for their trip. Getting conferrable in her oak cushion chair there was a knock at her door. Belle marking where she left off she went to the door to see the visitor looking through the peep goggles her skin started to crawl at the face outside the door.

Sure enough it was Gaston "Uuughh" Belle groaned in annoyance.

Without a word Gaston barged his way into the house starring down at his so called future wife.

"Gaston what a pleasant surprise" she said in a awarded tone.

But of course that didn't faze him "Isn't though I'm just full of surprises." He said walking up to the girl.

"You know Belle there isn't a girl in town who would love to be I your shoes, this is the day" he stopped to look h at himself in the mirror idolizing his image and checking his teeth for food satisfied with his appearance he continued "This is the day your dreams come true" he said finishing.

Belle was uncomfortable to say the least as he crept closer. "What do you know about my dreams Gaston?" She asked

"Plenty picture this" he replied while taking a seat and putting his feet up on her book putting mud on it for the second time today.

"Ah nice hunting lounge, my latest kill roasting on the fire and my little wife massaging my feet." He said while taking off his boots unveiling a horrid stench, Belle wrinkling her nose and pinching it he continued his little daydream. "While the little ones play with the dogs, we'll have six or seven." He added while coming to eye level with her.

"Dogs?" she asked while slipping her book in her hands.

"No Belle strapping boys like me!"

"Imagine that" Belle said walking to her bookcase as Gaston followed.

"And do you know who that little wife will be?" He asked coming closer.

Wiping the mud off the pages and placing her book in a random spot Belle feared the answer to that question so she tried her best to avoid it.

"Let me think" she said with the raise of an eyebrow turning around only to see red and yellow from Gaston's bright attire as he trapped her in a corner literally, looking down at her with a hungry smirk.

"You Belle!" he said with a bit of Ima get you in his tone. Just as she feared he wants to marry her and make her have his children sure she wanted kids just not his and defiantly not "six or seven" of them either.

"Gaston I'm ('disgusted') speechless!" she said while moving out the corner and putting her chair in his way as she slipped to the door.

"I really don't know what to say" she said in an awkward tone as he moved the chair to the ground with an Ima get ya look this time.

"Say you'll marry me" he said cornering her again.

"I'm really sorry Gaston" she said looking for the door knob "I just" she continued as his face came closer to her's looking to steal her lips. Finally finding the knob she gave it a quick spin opening the door in the nick of time "I just don't deserve you!"

"WHOA!" Gaston said surprised to find that his face meet the mud Lefou walking over to him as Belle threw his boots in the yard as he was getting up.

"So how did it go?" He asked in a ha-ha tone.

Filled with humiliation and anger her grabbed the little man off his feet and snarled "I'll have Belle for my wife make no mistake about that!" he said throwing Lefou in the mud.

"Hmph Touchy!" the little man said.

Twenty odd minutes later Belle checked if the cost was clear "Is he gone?" she asked herself, seeing he was she relaxed "He asked me to marry him ME the wife of that boorish, brainless man." She said in an outraged.

As she went on her rant her father was approaching the stair case "Belle is everything alright?" her father asked.

"No papa it isn't Gaston asked me to marry him can you believe that." She said continuing her rant.

"Hmph the nerve of that man" Maurice said in an offended tone.

"I know can you believe it?" Belle said co-signing his words.

"No I don't mean that he didn't even ask for my blessing first!"

"Papa! ", Belle said in a hurt tone but with a laugh.

Maurice started to chuckle at her reaction "Oh come on now dear girl it was only ah joke say how about you and me head out right now then?" he asked

Belle did like the sound of that idea getting away as soon as possible sounded pretty good right about now.

"Alright Papa I'll go get my bags" she said with a skip into the house

'What am I gonna do with her' thought Maurice.

* * *

In matter of minutes Belle and Maurice where on the road looking at the beauty of the open world this is what she loved to be out in the world to explore different places she begun to read her book to pass the time sometimes giving a wave or two at passing strangers. She felt her eyes getting heavy a little while later 'maybe a quick nap wouldn't hurt.' She thought as she put down her book marking her place and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

A few hours later Belle was awakened by a hard jerk of the wagon.

"Papa what was that?" she asked a little startled.

"Oh the wagon's wheel came off I'll have to fixed it this shouldn't take too long dear." He said reassuring her.

It was getting late the sun had already set when the wheel fell off as Maurice ravished through his tools. By the time he was almost finished it had become frightfully dark out, it would've been pitch black had not been for the lamp they had over the wagon their horse Philippe was getting uneasy for some odd reason.

Maurice was nearly finished only to be stopped by a low sound of growling in the distance. Belle also alarmed by the sound asked her father in a frightened tone.

"Papa please tell me that was your stomach."

"I was gonna ask you that….oh dear."

Both Belle and Maurice were greeted by a pack of wolves several of fur color they all seemed very unfriendly as they closed in bearing there fangs.

"PAPA!", Belle shouted in fear as one wolf came from around the wagon locking eyes with the pudgy man as he was in a very bad position, as another wolf pounced towards Belle knocking her off the wagon and tearing its fangs in her dress trying to get to her flesh while screaming she grabbed her book and knocked the wolf off as Philippe tried his best to defend himself.

As she made it to her feet she grabbed the nearest thing she could find to protect herself which in this case was a thick branch.

Looking over her shoulder she could see her father having no better luck then herself as he was being bitten on the arm by a large grey wolf screaming in agony "PAPA!" She shouted.

In the corner of her eye she could see the wolves were drawing in closer now desperate Belle started to swing the branch in random directions trying to ward off the hungry carnivores with no luck in the warding part one pounced her grabbing the stick with its jaws trying to pry it from her hands, as a bigger brown wolf grabbed the hem of her dress pulling it and tripping her to the ground.

"BELLE!" she heard her father screamed the two wolves now seeing there opportunity for the kill closed in, Belle closing her eyes and shielding herself she waited for the worst but oddly the worst never came.

*Boom, Boom*

Hearing two gun shots Belle looked up from her position and saw from the corner of her eye a figure walking towards the scene dressed in a long white coat with blue lining, a hood with an eagle stitching within it, an arsenal of weapons on his belt such as a tomahawk with a peculiar symbol that was foreign to her.

A bow on his torso and a quiver filled with arrows on his back ,and a red sash around his waist this mystery hero was holding two pistols as he walked calm as can be towards the pack of wolves already killing two now only having four to go.

As the pack turned their attention towards the new prey they had no idea that this was actually the hunter.

Reaching behind himself he grabbing two arrows and his bow he aimed with perfect precision he made short work of the two farthest wolves now charging at him hitting one in the snout and the other in the neck.

Four down two to go, turning to his right to see a large grey wolf charged the man pouncing on him bringing him to the ground and trying it's best to bite the his head off.

Grabbing the wolf under the neck with his right hand he used his left to stab the wolf in the throat using a hidden blade splattering crimson on the forest dirt, kicking the wolf over his body he raised to his feet in less then a second just in time to see a large black wolf charge at him with great swiftness he ducked out of the way of the beast using his left foot as a pivot as it pounced over his back and as he turned to face the carnivore.

This wolf seemed to be the alpha seeing how it was so far the biggest and its fangs were almost the size of a man's finger.

Belle watched in amazement at how agile, quick and strong the man was, he'd just taken down five full grown wolves in less than two minutes as if he does it for a living.

'Who is he?' she thought as she could not draw her attention away from the hooded wonder.

The black wolf charged at the hooded man at full speed pouncing at him while the wolf was in midair with great agility the mystery man sidestepped the beast grabbing it by the side of the neck forcing it down and stabbing it in the throat with his hidden blade killing it instantly as blood spilled and stained his glove.

Now finished with his chore the man walked over to the book Belle had dropped throughout the chaos he picked it up checked for any damage and walked back to the astound beauty and her father who also had a 'no way' look in his face.

Handing her the book Belle could finally see his face a little at least 'He's an Indian." Belle thought.

"You dropped this." he said his voice as smooth as his moves. Belle stared at the man before.

"Tha...thank you, thank you so much!" Belle said taking the book from him and staring at him for a moment. "Umm sir if you don't mind my asking who are you?" she asked in curiosity.

The mystery man turned his head shielding his features.

"That's not important." He said brushing off the question.

"Are either of you injured?" The man asked the two travelers.

They didn't seem British to him 'they must be French' he thought.

"I'm fine" Belle said.

"A few scratches here and one bit me on the arm so I don't think I'll be able to stir the horse that well" Maurice said.

Nodding his head he took the old man's hand helping him to his feet and analyzed his wound.

"Do you mind if I put some ointment on it?" He asked looking Maurice in the eyes.

"Lad I'll take any kind of help your willing to give." He said gratefully.

Nodding his head again he reached in one of his pouches on his belt and pulled out a small bottle as he pulled the cork he purred some of the clear liquid in his hand he looked Maurice in the eyes and gave him a quick warning.

"This will sting, but it works." He said truthfully as Maurice gave a quick nod in approval. Applying the ointment to his bite and claw wounds he gave a hiss of pain.

The man made quick work in wrapping the wound making a sling out of a cloth.

"Thank you young man" Maurice said grateful of the man's assistance.

Turning towards the French woman he gave her a nod and walked to Philippe and ran his finger in his main the large animal showed the man complete trust.

"You have a healthy horse but you'll have to set off to the nearest town as soon as possible" he said pointing east.

"Well I think I can handle that" Maurice said while moving his arm and gave another hiss of pain.

"Papa", Belle said obviously worried rushing over to him.

"That won't do I'll have to guide you two to town" he said while mounting Philippe as the old man took a spot in the wagon. "If you insist sonny" the old man said.

"No really sir you don't have to do that you've already saved our lives we couldn't possibly take any more of your time" Belle said in a humble honey like voice.

"It won't be any trouble I was headed east any way so it's fine" he said while putting out his hand gesturing her to climb aboard the horse.

Belle was at a loss for words as she took his hand as he helped her mount Philippe. She heard something's about the Natives and they were not always good, people would put them down and call them horrible names since the war started there were more and more native caught in the middle do the their land being next door to all the battles but she never believed in judging one for color of skin or traditions or appearance. She always believed the person inside is what counts.

Belle placed her hands on the back of his coat as she starred in to the back of his hood "Thank you" she said for helping her mount he gave her another nod.

'Well at least I know he's not a mute' thought the young lady.

"I…I know you said that who you might be isn't important but can I at least know your name?" she asked in a sweet almost pleading voice.

He took a few moments to respond but she was glade that he did.

"Connor…Connor Kenway"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry but Connor to me is one of the greatest action game heroes and I haven't even played the guy on the game yet lol. So getting a handle on his personality ain't an easy job but it's getting done I've done a lot of homework on AC3. And Belle is a good role for a love interest to me. Any who reviews and follows are always appreciated constructive criticism as well DUCES!


	3. Protection

"Connor" she said in a repeat of his name finally knowing what to call him now other than 'sir'.

"I see Mr. Kenway then?" she asked with a little formality in her voice.

"Just Connor is fine." He said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh alright" Belle said a little embarrassed at the attempt of being professional. As they continued their journey to Boston Belle's mind was stuck on the Native. She had never seen a man with such a focus before he isn't your average man that's for sure 'I wonder what tribe he's from, his skin is a little lighter shade then most Natives I've seen and he speaks English fairly well ' she said to herself before his voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What do you go by?" he asked turning his head slightly.

"Oh mon mot (Oh my word) I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking of that my name is Belle and this is my father Maurice" Maurice giving a lazy silhouette while having his hat over his face half asleep during the introduction.

"Are you tired Papa?" asked Belle turning her head to check on her father obviously a little worried.

"Well aside from staying up for two nights on that machine, driving the wagon for 6 hours straight and escaping death by a thread yeah I'm kinda pooped" said Maurice sinking in his seat in the wagon.

Nodding her head she understood his exhaustion Belle turned he head back to Connor wanting to now a little more about him but he seemed like the type not to talk about himself a feature she had always known a certain man to do most if not all the time.

She was only able to see the back portion of his body eying his back and broad shoulders she could see so much strength in his posture not a cocky pose to where he can be both intimidating and charming no he was a warrior and even though they had just met she could sense a deep sadness in him, though he did a great job hiding it 'I wonder what he's been through I mean you don't become strong like that over knight' thought Belle.

"Mister Ken-…I mean Connor" She said correcting herself "what tribe are you from? If you don't mind my asking." Asked Belle wondering if she'll get an answer.

He took a second to respond what would be the harm in telling the girl a few things about himself very little of course and she'd been kind enough to ask something no ever does.

"I come from the Mohawk tribe." He said making his answer short and sweet.

Tilting her head she was even more curios now she herd the Mohawks where under the British in some way, now Belle wanted to dig a little deeper into his identity.

"I see your tribe must be proud to have such a strong warrior." She felt him slightly tense at her words but he relaxed a moment later Belle wondering if her words offended him, he spoke with a slight distance in his voice.

"Not all of them" Connor said in a low whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's fine there are those who are very proud of the skill I've gained throughout the years." He said actually keeping conversation.

"Oh I see, and there must be those who aren't so proud of you?" Belle asked wondering if he has trouble fitting in as much as her.

"Yes there are those among my people who dislike what I am and who I choose to associate with." said Connor while titling his head slightly over his shoulder.

This girl is not like a lot of woman he'd come across it's like she thrusts for knowledge and craves for answers she was different no one really cared about where he was from or who at that matter the mere sight of him made people, mainly white nervous.

"You must be French judging by your names and the fact that you speak it" Said Connor Turing his head hadn't been for the hood he would have seen her eyes.

"Hmhm I am I was born in Paris as for my father he's from Quebec and we came to America when I was still a baby" Belle said a little surprised he actually asked her a question about herself.

"And you're Mother?" Connor asked as if she was forgetting something.

Belle's eyes fell to the ground and then towards the night sky her hesitation made it clear to Connor that he had stepped on forbidden grounds "I don't know I don't remember her that much she past when I was young but my father says she was from New France."

Connor felt sympathy towards the young beauty "I see and I'm sorry I did not mean to bring up a hurtful topic."

"It's fine now how about you tell me something about your childhood, then we can be even" Belle said with a smirk.

Having his own hurtful memories Connor didn't like to talk about them he always had to struggle through his life but he did bring up a hurtful memory so it wouldn't hurt going a little deeper…..would it?

"I was considered an outsider among a lot of my people" he said confessing.

"Oh that must've been hard but I know the feeling" she said now her voice in empathy.

Finally arriving in Boston the next day it had been early when they'd finally made it past the forest grounds.

Connor dismounting Phillipe and helped Belle down as he bid a farewell to the family.

"Thanks a lot lad now I can get the fair, this invention will show'em whose boss" Maurice said full of confidence as he took the reins.

Connor nodded his head in response to the old man and turned towards the beauty.

"Thank you Connor for everything my father and I really appreciate it" she paused as a question came to mind. "Will I…will I ever see you again?" she asked a little hope in her voice.

Connor stared at her hazel eyes as he answered.

"I'm sorry but not likely" he said in a flat tone.

"Oh I see" Belle said as her eyes drifted down as she accepted the answer nodding her head. She looked back up to his dark brown eyes as she got on the tip of her toes bringing her lips to his right cheek.

"Then I guess this is goodbye Connor" she said as she watched his expression a smile drifted on his lips. Nodding his head yet again he watched as she took a seat on the wagon her and Maurice now going to the large fair near the docks.

'Now to see him' Connor thought back to his mission objective he is supposed to meet with an old member of his tribe and escort him and his company to their destination.

Belle watched him walk the opposite direction of the docks wondering if this would really be the last time she ever see him.

As Connor continued to walk along the streets he was getting his usual stares he wonders sometime if it's his attire that gets him his strange and nervous looks or his skin color though he didn't wonder to long on the topic, keeping his mind on his mission.

Spotting his objective a familiar face came to view.

Joseph Brant or better known to the Mohawks as Theyendanegea a representative of the Mohawk nation was standing at the door of a hotel with a young girl next to him, Connor knew he'd just come back from England after mingling with the royals he is far different from Connor he fights for the same reasons, though he was seen as a sellout to the a few Mohawks. For turning his back on his Native traditions and siding with the British completely he came to Connor with his hand extended.

"Ahh Ratohnhake:ton kwekwe. skennenko:wa ken?" (Hello how are you?) He said in their Native language shaking Connor's hand.

"Skennenko:wa" (I'm fine) said Connor in his native tongue.

"Tanon' onhka ne: nakaonha?"(And who is she?) Connor asked gesturing to the young girl next to Joseph she had brown curly hair and looked as if in her early teens wearing a light blue dress with gold lining.

Bringing the intimidated young girl into Connor's view she looked as if she was going to be eaten by a monster.

"Ontiatshine'e (she is my friend)" he said now looking at the young girl.

"Alicia this is the friend I was telling you about he will guide us safely through the streets and onto the boat" Joseph said back in English.

The girl looked to Connor then back to Joseph "Does he speak English?" the girl asked clearly confused.

"Well of course he does, Ratohnhake:ton tiohrhen:sasata:ti"(speak in English). He said trying to help the girl's confusion.

Connor nodding his head knelt down to meet the girl's eyes.

"Hello Rodonhaton I mean Radonhakton…I'm sorry I can't say your name sir" the girl said trying her best to pronounce Connor's Native name and it amused him but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by laughing at her.

"That's fine my English name is Connor you can call me that" Connor said with a smirk at her attempt.

The girl now relieved to see that he can not only speak English but has a name in one. She reached out her hand to shake Connor's he took her small hand in his calloused one and shook it gently.

"Alicia was it?" Connor asked the girl as she nodded her head in response smiling noticing the man is actually nice despite his strong intimidating figure.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Connor" she said with energy now no longer shy and afraid. Connor knew his technique to come to her level would work, now coming back to his feet and looking to Joseph.

"Where am I taking you too" Connor asked Joseph who pointed towards the docks.

"We need to get her onto the ship that's going to Europe I need to get Alicia home as soon as possible."

Connor raised his brow in confusion "I thought you had just come from Europe?" he asked

"I did a month ago and I brought Alicia because her mother wanted her to see her father but." He said as his eyes fell

"But he was murdered" said Joseph in a whisper hoping it wouldn't hurt Alicia as much as it did when she first found out.

Connor's eyes came down to the young girl as she also had her eyes to the ground a sparkle of tears in her eyes. Connor knelt down to Alicia and wiped the tear that escaped from her eye away.

"I'm sorry" he said in a soft tone. Wiping her eyes she sniffled and smiled at him once more.

"It's ok I'm slowly accepting it" she said her voice cracking slightly, as Connor nodded his head at her strength.

"Was her father killed in battle?" Connor asked Joseph.

"Yes he was. He was leading a platoon to New York when they were attacked but no one knows who it was that attacked them but my guess along with everyone else's says it was the colonist, Captain Arthur was a strong man."

Connor's eyes widened to the realization at the situation at hand this little girl was the daughter of the Templar he killed a few days ago. Guilt hit Connor in the heart like a bullet knowing he is the reason for this little girl's pain her suffering.

"I see" Connor said not able to keep eye contact with either of them. He had to do it the Templar was planning on using that black powder not only for the colonist but for the Brotherhood as well that being said he had to be assassinated.

'I truly am sorry Alicia but I had a job to do' Connor thought 'Theyendanegea came to the Order asking for me specifically to watch over them so he mustn't have known the captain was a Templar.'

"Alright now going past all that should we get a move on then?" said Joseph now walking towards the direction of the docks Alicia right behind him.

Connor nodding his head as he started to follow the two towards their destination while thinking 'damn it'.

At the fair Maurice was getting a kick out of the ooh's and awe's he was receiving at his latest creation luckily for him Benjamin Franklin had still been in Paris and unable to attend the fair which gave him his confidence that he'll win for sure this year though a little disappointed he couldn't rub it in his face.

Belle watched her father from the sideline proud beyond belief at the success of her father finally being recognized and admired instead of being laugh at but Belle herself was receiving stares and admiration of her own.

Ever since she stepped foot in this town men were buzzing around her as if they were bees no vultures trying to get a piece of her as if she was a flower or a strap of meat.

"Excuse me madam but what is a lass like you doing over her all alone shouldn't ye be with your husband?" Yet another man asked where her husband was or more like asking if she has one.

"Oh your right monsieur (sir) I should get back to him right away, OH look there he is." She said pointing in a random direction as the man turned his head to see the oncoming 'husband' she slipped into the crowd and out of his sight.

'That was the seventh one today I wonder how many men in this city really want a woman there are plenty here.' Belle thought as her eyes came back to her father and his glory smiling at the look on his face.

"Congratulations sir you have won first prize at the convenience of an automatic wood chopper now people don't have to spend so much time on chopping wood especially in the winters." The man now smirking and putting his hand beside his mouth the announcer made a small crack. "Talk about a wood chuck chopping wood huh?" He said as the crowd along with Maurice roared in laughter.

Belle putting her thumb and index finger massaging the bridge of her nose at the staleness of the man's sense of humor that had been his tenth joke today and by far his worse.

Belle looking to her side she'd seen a little homeless girl reaching for a piece of bread she couldn't quite get to at the top of a table seeing her struggling and hearing her stomach growl her heart wiped for the young girl.

Reaching for the bread Belle handed it to her smiling with her pearl like teeth sparkling in the sun.

"Here you go sweetie" she said her voice as sweet as honey handing her the bread.

The little girl looked amazed at how pretty and nice this lady was as tears came to her eyes.

"Thank you so much miss" she said wiping her eyes.

Belle's heart broke to pieces seeing the girl break down just by having someone show her kindness 'She must have it so rough' the young beauty thought but her thoughts were interrupted by a bombing voice.

"HEY WHO THE HELL TOOK MY BREAD?!" Said an angry colonist looking for his stolen food he looked as if he had one to many drinks he had a rouged beard and an intimidating built. The top of his stain covered uniform was hanging off slightly and pants ripped as he scanned around he found the culprit and wasn't pleased.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING STREET RAT YOU TOOK MY FOOD!" he said stomping towards the little girl obviously with bad intentions he was drawing a lot of unwanted attention the little girl terrified started to whimper and quiver in fear.

Belle taking amendment action blocked the girl from the angry drunk soldier.

"Sir please I gave her the bread she was hungry I didn't mean to steal it from you!"

The man obviously impressed at what was in front of him reached out his hand and grabbed a fist full of her chestnut hair as Belle yelped in pain.

Hearing Belle scream the little girl's tear filled eyes widened at the sound of the beautiful nice lady that helped her in pain.

Many spectators were watching but none brave enough to stand against the large drunk man.

Sizing her body up and down he was even more impressed to hear her screaming voice.

"OH really so you stole my food, how do you intend to repay your crime because I've got a couple ideas" said the soldier licking his lips with a hungry look in his eyes but his craving was no longer for food.

Belle sensing where he was going with this and his look made her stomach flip as her eyes showed complete horror.

"NO please sir I'm sorry I can pay you for the bread just anything but that!" she said in fear.

"Well it's this nice little body of yours or I take a hand YOUR CHOICE WINCH!" The man roared spitting in the young girl's face in the process.

"BELLE!" the young woman looked beside the soldier's figure to see her father holding his first prize ribbon and a bag of coins.

"You let go of my daughter you drunk!" Maurice boomed running up to the man only to be knocked on his back.

"NO PAPA!"

"Stay out of this old man this doesn't concern you, but this does concern this sexy little daughter of yours and that bag of coins you have!" he said grabbing the pouch of money as he placed Belle's hand on a table and brought a knife from his belt licking his lips and looking into Belle's scared hazel eyes tears now forming in them.

"Last chance girl give me what I want and I might be gentle" said the soldier his eye filled with lust.

"NO PLEASE! " Said the little girl who was at the pulling the soldier's pants for his attention pleading, trying to give the man back his half eaten bread.

"Please sir don't hurt her she was just trying to help me here's your bread sir I didn't eat that much" pleaded the little girl.

The soldier outraged slapped the girl to the ground and shouted "Get that shit out of my face!" the little girl now having a dark red bruise on her face started to cry.

Anger replacing fear Belle brought her opened hand to the drunk's face as a loud smacking sound filling the air.

"HOW DARE YOU WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU" said Belle her eyes now having fight in them.

The man being too intoxicated didn't even feel the slap as he brought the knife to her hand holding her arm down with great force she struggled hard to free herself. The crowd around them was amazed at the girl's courage and started to shout their disapproval of the man's action.

"What kind of colonial soldier are you?!" shouted a random woman.

"YEAH you're supposed to be fighting for liberty and freedom not young women and little girls!" A random man criticized the soldier.

"Pick on someone your own size you brute" and the insults went on.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU AND YOU" he said pointing his knife in random directions now looking towards Belle "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT SLAP BITCH!" said the colonist as he lifted the knife with an intention to chop her hand off.

Belle's eye widened as she saw the ragged dull rusted knife this will mean he would be hacking over and over to actually chop her hand off "BELLE!" Shouted Maurice, Belle closed her eyes cringing for the upcoming excruciating pain but once again the pain never came.

CLING

Metal met metal as the rusted knife was stopped in mid swing.

Belle stayed still for a moment until she realized the pain hadn't come she opened one eye peeping down at her hand she could see a tomahawk with a familiar symbol blocking the dull rusted knife from her hand. Her eye's widened and looked to the owner of the weapon knowing exactly who it was. The same person she thought she'd never see again had come to her rescue yet again.

"Connor!" she said in both surprised and relived.

The Native Assassin had his tomahawk blocking the knife as his face was still as stone.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" shouted the drunk obviously not happy with his interference.

No words were said as Connor thrust his tomahawk to the right forcing the knife to fly from the soldiers hand and into a nearby tree.

The man now unarmed Connor placed his tomahawk back on his belt and clutched his fists ready for a fight.

"Why you little savage!" the drunk said charging the Assassin.

Connor's speed being far superior he dodged the Soldiers oncoming sloppy punch and brought his own right hook to the man's jaw forcing him stagger back.

Connor sensing his opportunity punched him in the gut making him lean forward in pain but the pain only doubled as Connor delivered an upper cut to his chin, his Adams apple now exposed the Native chopped him in the neck making the drunk hunch over once more holding his throat hacking for air.

Connor using his superb leg power hoped in place bringing his left knee to the colonist face forcing him to fall backwards, knocking him unconscious.

Belle, the little girl and along with dozens of people around stared in awe for the skill the hooded warrior displayed.

"WHOA THAT WAS AMAZING" shouted a young boy in the back ground.

On the boat Joseph and Alicia had been watching from a distance and had foreseen the whole ordeal, Connor ran off at the sound of what he called a familiar voice in pain.

Alicia stared in amazement "He truly is strong just like you said Joey."

Joseph nodding his head in agreement stated "Indeed he is."

Turning his head Connor surveyed the area to see oncoming soldiers he spotted six making their way towards the commotion.

Surrounding Connor the soldiers aimed their muskets at the Native Assassin, Connor not backing down stepped in front of Belle and the little girl protectively.

Grabbing his tomahawk from his belt and with a flick of his wrist and a twirl of his fingers his hidden blade/dagger was in his hand as he as he took his battle stance ready to do what he does best.

"Come on" said Connor in a dangerous whisper his eyes narrowing as the soldiers had their muskets aimed at him ready to fire.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE MEN!" said a man with a voice that filled with air authority and a hint of an accent in his tone as he gave orders as if it was second nature.

The man chuckling and shaking his head looking to the Assassin amused and annoyed holding a cigar in his hand while lighting it and taking a long drag.

"Kenway why is it every time there's a ruckus sprouting about your either in or the cause of it?" the man asked Connor taking another puff.

Connor recognizing his associate sheathed his weapons and relaxed his body.

"General Putnam" said Connor looking to the General.

Putnam is one of the toughest American army generals and Freemason he is one of the most straight forward, reckless and brave men Connor had ever known his leadership and courage was astounding earning both Washington's and Connor's respect.

"General is this one of your men?" Connor asked gesturing his head towards the unconscious man on the ground.

Looking at the limp body splattered on the pavement Putnam nodding his head in disappointment.

"Ah Stanly so much muscle with little to no brains, what the devil was the fool doing this time?" asked Putnam.

"He was terrorizing this young woman and child" Connor said looking to Belle and the little girl as the girl herself tried to hand Putnam the bread.

"The nice lady gave me this and he got mad at her and hurt her and me sir I'm sorry I was just so hungry." the little girl said on the verge of tears again.

Looking down at the young girl Putnam sighed as he reached for a pouch on his belt he grabbed the bread from her hand and tossed it over his shoulder the girl looked confused but confusion turned to surprise as a bag of coins was placed in her hands.

"Here lass take this and get cha some real food you don't wanna eat after this man trust me this should be enough to last ya quite a while" he finished smirking.

The young girl baffled and happy thanked the general and directed her head towards Connor and Belle.

"Thank you so much." She said walking up to Belle hugging her.

"Your very welcome and make sure you go to the doctor for that bruise okay" said Belle.

"I will thank you" she said walking away waving good bye as Belle after waved her hand she turned her attention to Connor and the General.

"Men get this trash back to the camp he should be thankful to the heavens above Kenway didn't end him" Putman said with his cigar in his mouth.

"My apologies lass for my soldier's act of idiot-ism I'll slap him around when he wakes up" he said smirking.

"Kenway make sure you deliver those documents to Washington you clear on that lad" said the General as he walked away with his platoon.

Nodding his head Connor bent down and picked up the money pouch the drunken soldier had stolen from Maurice handing it to Belle.

"You have a talent for getting in dangerous situations Belle" Connor said with a slight smirk on his features.

Belle smirking herself she crossed her arms and replied.

"And you have a talent for saving me and I thought you said I'd never see you again and here we are on the same day that has to be a little embarrassing don't you think Connor?" she replied with a raise of her brow as Connor turned his head to hide his embarrassment .

By this time Maurice had walked to his daughter checking her for bruises.

Connor looking back to the boat seeing it started to deploy as Joseph and Alicia waved good bye.

"Thank you Connor you're amazing I hope to see you again someday" said the young girl waving as Joseph gave a silhouette as Connor gave a slight wave back to the girl guilt hitting him once more knowing what he did to her and her family, turning around Maurice looked to offer Connor some money.

"Here you go dear boy for all that you've for me and my daughter."

Connor raised his hand in disapproval.

"Keep it I don't charge people for doing whats right" he said humbly.

Maurice was surprised to say the least what else could this young man do to astound him?

"Well then do you know if any inns are close by here?" asked Maurice.

Connor nodded his head pointing west "Yes I do I'll take you to the one I often visit" he said guiding them.

He started down the road as the father and daughter followed him on their wagon, Maurice making sure to keep his prize money and ribbon well hidden.

Belle decided to walk and chat with the Native a bit wanting to have a friendly conversation.

"You come here to Boston often Connor?" she asked

"Yes I do I have many comrades in the city,I also make several trips here for trading" said Connor

"Sounds like you're really quite the traveler"

"I am, is this your first time in Boston?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Actually it is I haven't been to many different places after my father and I moved from France I visit Québec at times but nowhere else but that"

Nodding his head Connor turned to the girl with a smirk.

"Sounds like you need to get out more "said Connor as Belle giggled and playfully nudged him.

"Maybe just maybe" she said looking to the wide blue sky.

A few minutes later Connor brought the travelers to an inn where he knew the owner quite well.

"Oh Connor it's so Good to see you are these friends of yours?" a middle aged woman said with warming voice.

"Yes Ms. Ann can they stay for a night or two?" asked Connor.

"Oh yes of course they can stay for free since there your friends and you've helped me so much" said Ms. Ann as she spotted Belle now smiling mischievously at Connor nudging him.

"Ho hoo hoo and who might this lovely young lady be?" Ms. Ann asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm Belle and this is my father Maurice, it's nice to meet you madame (Ma'am)" said Belle as her and her father shook the woman's hand.

"The pleasures all mine dear so tell me how did you meet Mr. Tall Red and Handsome here?" she said as Connor rolled his eyes and made his way to the den joining Maurice. Belle smiled as her hazel eyes followed Connor. The woman noticing some admiration and amazement in Belle's eyes as she blushed when she noticed the woman had seen her staring at him she placed her hair behind her ear and replied.

"Well it's a quite a story actually."

Man I'm tired lol well hears chapter three for you guys hope you like it thanks to those who gave feedback and reviewed thank you guys.


	4. What I Do

The Bloody Rose

A/N: So I decided to change the name Beauty and the Assassin just wasn't doing it for me so here we are with The Bloody Rose it sounds better and an eye catcher ya know and trust me I know the pairing is random but thanks to all who reviewed and favored u guys are the bosses.

Warning: Violence, Gore and strong Language

Chapter IV: What I do

* * *

After what seemed like hours Belle just finished the story of how they'd met the Native Assassin and how he'd saved her from losing a limb going through the last details as Ms. Ann sat on the edge of her seat in anticipation something about this girl made story telling so interesting it's like she's a living story book.

"Sweet Mary that is a story and you have such a talented way of telling it such enthusiasm and you give a perfect amount of detail" Ms. Ann complimented as Belle nodded her head with a blush and gratitude for her words.

"Thank you Ms. Ann I have had a lot of practice with story reading and telling them as well in a way I'm my own narrator" said Belle with a giggle.

"Now if you don't mind I need a bath where are our rooms?" she said as looked towards Ms. Ann.

"Oh of course dear your in Room 25, Maurice your room's number is 24 everything you need will be in there dear" said Ms. Ann as she gave them the keys to their rooms watching Belle and her father make their way outside for their bags "Thank you" said Maurice, the blonde woman now homing her attention to the Native sitting down in the plush chair watching the fire.

"You always put yourself in danger for the greater good don't you Kind Kenway" she said with a giggle.

Connor hearing the nickname she'd come up for him got up from his seat near the fire place and shook his head in amusement.

"That name is never going to get old is it Ms. Ann?" asked Connor with a smirk.

"Nope" she answered crossing her arms now turning her attention to Belle to see her carrying her bags in the hotel she nudged Connor as she gestured her head towards the struggling Beauty.

Connor understanding he walked towards the girl, taking the bags from her.

"Here let me help you with those" said the Assassin taking the bags from Belle.

"_Merci" (Thank you)_ she said relaxing her muscles.

Connor nodded his head as he made his way upstairs to the middle class room. It was fairly decent a nice bed with clean blue sheets, a night stand with a candle on top and a washroom as well.

"This is nice" Belle said with a smile as she scanned the room's details. "Thank you Connor you've been a life saver it must be tiring to constantly save a useless damsel like me" said Belle as with a laugh of shame turning to Connor.

"You're welcome and you're not useless what you did for that child is anything but weak and the way you stood up to that drunken soldier" Connor said as he placed her bags by the bed. "You have more strength then you give yourself credit for" Connor finished as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

What he said started to process through her mind '_I guess I am a little stronger than I expected' _Belle thought but her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"I'll be leaving now but it was nice seeing you again" said Connor as he turned to leave. "Yes it was nice goodbye Connor and thanks again for everything "Belle said with a wave as Connor gave another nod as he exited the room.

He was gone yet again but for some reason she felt sadness creep into her heart as she felt lonely once more.

'_Maybe I could_- 'With a sigh she merely dismissed the thought from her mind she hardly knew the man the idea was ridiculous as she stripped down and prepared a bath for herself stepping into the warm waters sighing in relief this is what she needed.

Heading down stairs Connor was met by a pair of egger blue eyes and a raised eyebrow as he made for the door not even wanting to know what Ms. Ann had going through her mind at the moment.

"Soooo?" she asked with a little anticipation in her voice.

Connor looked confused what was this woman thinking of now.

"So what?" he asked completely confused.

Ms. Ann now having a look if frustration towards her friend's cluelessness stomped to the Assassin, he had to admit she could be pretty intimidating when she wanted.

"Come on now dear boy don't tell me you're just going to walk away from her?" she asked.

"I have a lot to take care of Ms. Ann I cannot be side tracked from my missions" said Connor. "Besides I have to meet with John Adams at the Hall."

Ms. Ann did not like how this was going she'd known Connor for some time now and out of all things he'd get done one hundred percent no questions asked is his missions the boy needed some free time.

"Oh come on Connor you already let that nice Aviline girl get away I pray you don't grow old and alone" said Ann shaking her head.

"Thank you Ms. Ann I am sure I can one day settle down but this is not the time now here take this" he said handing her a large pouch of coins.

"Connor I said they can stay for free" she reminded him.

"I know this is for your troubles I know the tax collectors have been busy lately" he said smiling to her.

"Thank you Kind Kenway" the middle aged woman said with a hug as Connor returned with a light squeeze.

As they parted Maurice came to the young man he placed his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Thank you lad I know you along with your brotherhood fight for the right reasons and I wish you good health" said Maurice.

"I figured you would know" said Connor looking the old man in the eyes.

"Of course I know dear boy being as old as I am it would be pitiful if I were that clueless" he finished with a chuckle.

"You have the makings of a man who wants justice, pace and liberty maybe one day this country will have that" said Maurice extending his hand.

Nodding his head at the wisdom of the man's words Connor took his hand with a firm grip shaking it.

"Maybe one day" said Connor as he and made his way to the door.

As Connor made for the exit the door was blasted open by an all too familiar face.

"CONNOR, CONNOR" screamed a French man known as Stephane Chapeau one of Connor's early disciples and friends as he came into the inn sweating and painting for air obviously troubled.

"Stephane what is wrong what happened?!" asked Connor alarmed at his friend's outburst.

"It's Adams the English have had it with him, since he started promoting union among the colonies they've been on him _Comme des mouches sur la merde_" (_like flies on shit)._

"Where is he now?" asked Connor.

"They still have him pinned in the Faneuil Hall and let me tell you they don't want him to defend any case in court, they want blood" said Stephane after finally catching his breath. "What do we do?"

Without a word Connor dashed outside.

As soon as Connor disappeared Belle reappeared from her room dressed in a basil long sleeved gown that hugged all her feminine parts showing her silky curves, along with a matching green hair ribbon, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"I overheard screaming is everything alright?" asked Belle looking to her father.

"This man came in looking for Connor" said Maurice.

"_Oh mon Dieu que c'est beau_ (_Oh my God how beautiful)"_ said Stephane all too stunned at beauty before him as he wiped the remaining sweat off his brow as he gently took and kissed the top of Belle's hand.

"_Pourquoi vous remercie monsieur_ _où vous le crier (Why thank you sir where you the one screaming_?)" Belle asked the fellow French man in their language.

'A French woman and she's beautiful better looking than these colonial rag dolls for sure, dear Lord you must be teasing if I were 20 younger' Stephane said to himself.

"_oh oui mes excuses madame_ _mais un camarade est en danger (Oh yes my apologies ma'am but a comrade is in danger)" _said Stephane.

"OH can we please stop with all this French there's a reason why where in America!" said Ann grabbing at her hair clearly irritated for not knowing the conversation at hand.

"You came looking for Connor right is he going to help your comrade" asked Maurice.

"_Oui monsieur (Yes sir)_ he is being hassled by the redcoats and needs help and if anyone can pick off those _baise anglais (English fucks) _it's Connor."

Belle's eyes widened hearing his words did this mean that Connor was going to fight the British '_he couldn't go head first into a fight with trained soldiers' _Belle said to herself_._

"He can't just go fight those soldiers he could be killed" she said out loud.

Stephane now had a look of amusement on his bearded face "You must have just met the man trust me _madame _he'll be fine" Stephane said with confidence.

"NO he's just throwing his life away where did he go?" she asked with worry.

"He went to Faneuil Hall but you shouldn't-HEY!" he was cut off at the sight of the young girl dashing out of the Inn.

"BELLE NO it's too dangerous come back!" shouted Maurice in horror at the thought of his only child being injured or eve killed.

"_Revenez-vous idiote (Come back you idiot girl) " _shouted Stephane "Why are the pretty ones always so stupid" he finished shaking his head.

Belle kept moving through the city streets asking for directions to the Hall receiving many warnings about disturbance's but she had to help Connor ' _Why is he throwing away his life like this?_'

* * *

Connor picked up his speed as he zoomed past on coming citizens showing off his superb free running pakour techniques scaling buildings and dashing from roof to roof reaching the top of the building just over his destination and overseeing the commotion outside of Faneuil Hall.

"ADAMS COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"So is this how Colony mongrels are? All talk and no action? Come on you coward face us" screamed a soldier.

Spotting a moving cart with hay and chopped grass Connor performed the Assassin's signature leap of faith landing back first in the soft plush plants but quickly jumped from the cart and into blending into the crowd that surrounded commotion moving slowly behind a clueless soldier Connor stab him in the dorsal muscle catching everyone's attention as the man screamed in agony.

"It's that bloody Assassin again!" screamed an alarmed soldier as the redcoats surrounded the Native warrior. Connor taking his battle stance hidden blade and dagger in his hands he readied himself for battle.

One soldier charged Connor with a sword only to be dodged and killed in an instant as Connor stabbed the redcoat in the eye while ducking another on coming soldier's blade, stabbing him in the back of his neck forcing his head down and kneeing him in the chin.

While the battle waged on Belle had just made her way to the scene, pushing her way through the crowd "Excuse me, excuse me please let me through I have to help someone" she said desperately trying to save Connor but she soon discovered he was the last one who needed assistance.

When she finally had a clear view of the scene her eyes widened in horror at the sight before her, Connor was picking off the soldiers or more like slaughtering them with ease.

She couldn't believe her eyes, the speed of not only his moves but his killing as well not even stopping to consider if he was a family man or not he just kept killing without hesitation.

Connor was making his work look easy as his instincts and relaxes came naturally his mentor Achilles would truly be proud.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE KILL THIS FUCKING SAVAGE ASSASSIN?" Screamed a frustrated redcoat

"Assassin?" Belle whispered repeating the redcoat as Connor step towards the man preforming a hop like twist and slicing the man's throat with his tomahawk.

As two on coming soldiers charged him both attacking at the same time, Connor using the handle and the underside blade of his tomahawk stopping both of the soldier's bayonets while ducking under their muskets coming up and stabbing the soldier on his left in the eye with his dagger, chop sweeping the soldier's leg on his right with his tomahawk while grabbing the left soldier's musket thrusting the bayonet threw the right soldiers abdominals.

Belle was speechless to say the least Connor was an Assassin that insignia on his belt wrist band, and even his tomahawk were A's she'd heard her share of tales and rumors about them how they kill with ease and both in public and in the shadows.

And right now there were no shadows covering this battle as she witnessed Connor disposing the last of his opponents by quickly rolling under and behind a soldier and chopping him in the lower spinal cord.

As the crowd cleared quickly Connor walked to the door and knocked oblivious to the fact she'd been there and seen the battle staring at him as a man dressed in a black coat opened the door and placed his hand on Connor's shoulder thanking him.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked the lawyer and revolutionary known as Samuel Adams.

"Yes thanks to you my friend any longer and I would surely be at their mercy" he said while chuckling, throughout these years of knowing the man Connor learned that Sam worked pretty well under pressure.

"Anyway I'm pushing back the meeting until Washington arrives, it seems the British aren't too happy about the meeting we had about union of the colonies" said Adams

"I would imagine so, very well I will await at my homestead send a messenger when the Commander arrives" said Connor.

"You'll be one of the first to know Connor" said Adams extending his hand "and thank you again." With a nod of his head and a shake their hands he and Samuel departed as Connor turned to leave He caught a pair of hazel eyes staring at him "Belle?"

He had to admit she looked stunning in her dark green dress but the look in her eyes made it clear she was disturbed and Connor knowing exactly why.

"Connor" said Belle fear and uncertainty in her voice "Connor why? Why did you kill all these men?" she asked more shocked then anything.

Connor shielding his face with the beck of his hood he looked away more of embarrassment then shame knowing that one was coming.

"Belle listen to me the things I do may not be too appealing to you but these are things that need to be done" he said looking back into her eyes.

Belle obviously still confused still wanted more answers.

"But I still don't understand" said Belle in trembling voice.

She'd never seen anyone being killed before she's seen dead bodies but never the actual killing part.

"You don't need to understand Belle this is not your fight so you shouldn't worry yourself over matters that don't concern you" he said in a stern voice.

Belle was speechless but in a way she understood his want for justice but she didn't get the killing, slashing and chopping part.

"So your in the war with the British then?" she asked trying to find answers somewhere along the line.

"Not exactly I am fighting a war but this war has been going on for centuries" Connor said trying to help her by not telling her the all the details of the Templar Assassin war.

The Templar's are in this revolutionary war which means Assassins are as well.

"I still don't get why you have to kill is it because you're an Assassin? Is that why you have to turn to blood shed every chance you get, please help me understand Connor!" she pleaded.

With a sigh Connor turned to leave the young girl in hope of shielding someone so beautiful from his ugly world because the world he dealt with is anything but pretty.

"You don't need to understand Belle for your own safety it's best you know nothing of this, just know this is what I do" he said as he turned and started to walk away from her sight.

"I know we've said goodbye many times already but this is where we part ways forever, live a healthy life Belle" said Connor as he walked farther away from the hurt and confused young girl.

As he left he felt a strange cringed at his own words but quickly but forcefully ignored it as he kept walking out of sight from the young woman 'I am sorry but it's what I do'.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for those who support my writing I really appreciate it with everything in my tiny little heart lol review, follow and/or favorite it's your choice just no flames please those burn, bless your face if you sneezed while reading this chapter bless you thank you pace off lol.


	5. Disappear

The Bloody Rose

A/N: Back at it again guys here's another chapter of the Bloody Rose and I feel confident about what's coming in later chapters so please enjoy and read till your heart's content and thanks for the follows reads and reviews

Chapter V: Disappear

* * *

Belle could do nothing but watch as the Assassin walked away disappearing in the crowed she had no idea where to go from there so she made the decision to return to the hotel walking very slowly to her destination.

As she opened the door to the Inn she was caught off guard by a bear hug complimentary of her father.

"Belle my dear sweet girl are you alright" asked Maurice asked his voice filled with both worry and fear.

"I'm fine papa" said Belle nodding her head "I just need to lay down it's been quite a long day" she said with a tired expression.

"Oh yes of course dear but...what happened to Connor?" he asked a little concerned though he knew Connor could take care of himself the question was more like what happened between them.

"He's gone for good this time papa we won't be seeing him again" said Belle a little venom in her voice as she spoke.

"Oh I see" was all he could say his eyes not leaving his daughter as she elevated the stair case.

Opening the door to her room she quickly changed into her night gown and got into her bed relaxing her body and sighing in relief at the softness and cooling of the mattress and sheets.

'_What kind of world do you live in Connor Kenway, is it so horrible that you shut out anyone who comes close? _' Belle thought as she let her mind ask all the questions.

'_Would it be so bad to share that world with someone else or is it that you have and they were killed for it?'_

Belle's thoughts were interrupted by a few soft knocks on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked towards the door.

"It's me dear" said the voice of her father on the other end.

"Come in papa" she said inviting in the pudgy man as he opened the door softly closing it and walking towards her with a worried look. She started to think if all she was capable of doing is worrying him she did seem to have a talent for it.

"Belle is everything alright did something happen to you and Connor?" he asked still wondering and hoping for she'd tell him the full story with detail she had a talent for that especially.

"No papa something happened to over nine soldiers I witnessed nine murders today papa" said Belle her face in her pillow.

Maurice Nodding his head at her words he figured something along those lines would happen.

"And Connor I'm guessing killed these soldiers?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes he did without hesitation as well I never knew anyone could take a life so easily papa though he displayed pure skill it's second nature to him as common as it is to breath, I'm tired of this war papa I honestly am" said Belle as she stuffed her head with in her pillow.

Maurice giving her his full attention hung on to every word his daughter spoke as he began to softly pet her hair.

"Belle I know I've done my very best to shield you from that part of this world the part where there's blood shed war, hate and violence that world is no fairy tale where there's a spell to cast to make things better child" said Maurice as Belle lifted her head to look her father in the eyes, she had her mother's eyes he would all ways make note of that as he continued.

"There are people in the world that fight for the wrong reasons, that fight for no reason and people who fight for a good reason, Connor is someone who fights for a good reason of course he is an Assassin after all" said Maurice now looking to see Belle narrowing her eyes.

"You knew he was an Assassin?" she asked surprised.

"Well of course I knew dear child people take me for crazy not stupid" he said amusement in his voice.

"Part of that is because I know the basic attire for Assassins and their insignia as well the Assassin Oder is a brotherhood you see dear girl there are many branches in the countries of the nations " said Maurice reviling much of his knowledge on the topic.

Belle started to wonder know how in on Earth could he know so much of something that seemed so privy to many people in the community something so secretive? Until a slight frightening thought came in her mind that made her stomach turn.

"Papa…..how do you know so much were…...were you-?" she asked in a curiously, worried like tone as she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"No dear girl I wasn't one of them, however I did invent and craft a lot of their weapons in the French, Indian war back 1756 it seems like yesterday when a good friend of mine stood for the good in man he was a master Assassin and fought fiercely in the war though killing many men he believed in doing what was not only right in battle but right for the people Achilles was truly a man of honor" he said schooling her on his past with the Order.

"Oh I see but Connor also told me there was a war that has been going on for centuries what did he mean by that?" she asked now finding a little interest in all of this.

"Well dear that's a bit dangerous for me to tell you, the most important lesson the Assassins taught me was to always watch your surroundings that being said I listened well, you never know who's watching or listening even though I wasn't an Assassin I helped them with weapons and supplies and that enough is a reason '_they'_ need to end me" said Maurice in a warning tone.

His daughter not being one to back out on information and being as stubborn as she is Belle pressed on her question.

"Papa please tell me there's no one here listening to use just give me small details and who are '_they'_, is it another secret organization?" Belle asked begging on.

"Belle I shouldn't-"

"Papa please tell me please I don't want to be someone who's just in the world to exist and not live especially with no knowledge what so ever of the truth when it's right in front of me" she pleaded desperately.

Sighing in defeat Maurice began to rub his temples while thinking 'this girl is going to be the death of me'.

"Alright girl alright no need to hug my leg like you use to" Maurice said with a chuckle as he remembered how she use to beg for something as a little girl Belle remembering that started to blush out of embarrassment looking away.

"The answer to your question dear girl is yes they are fighting another secret organization they have been for thousands of years" Maurice said glancing at his daughter's face one thing was for sure he wasn't boring her.

"And they are called?" she asked.

Looking her in the eyes with a straight face he answered in a low tone.

"They are called Order of the Knights Templar or just Templars for short, the Templars believe that the world should have absolute order and not just any might I say dear girl nooo, they want complete control of the free will of man and rule through their eyes what they think is a perfect world."

"So there trying to change the world for the worst by making it perfect?" Belle asked in confusion.

"Well something like that, I'll tell you a little more but that will be the end of it and we'll be heading home first thing in the morning understood?" said Maurice in a fatherly protective tone and she couldn't blame him.

"_oui papa_( yes daddy)."

* * *

Meanwhile in a beautiful plush room in a first class hotel that was lightened by a single candle on a table three men sat around the table drinking wine, discussing, business and debating on a few plans and movements.

One man had a maroon waistcoat and a jacket he'd been the oldest of the group which would mean he was the wisest.

Another figure was sporting a white vest and a black tricorne with black breeches he looked to be in his late thirties.

And the youngest of the group was a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties he was wearing an all-black jacket with white pants a sword and pistol at his side.

"So what of our informer in the colonial army has he made progress it's been nearly two years now since his mission started?" asked the old man drinking the last of his drink, as he placed his glass on the table refilling it and placing a small herb in his glass.

"Umm whats with the herb sir?" asked he youngest man.

"Its for flavor dear boy now what of the double agent?" the old man asked again.

"He says that he knows for sure that Washington still has it but he failed to misappropriate it from him" informed the middle aged man.

"So what action do you suppose is necessary for his failure?" asked the youngest male before being cut off at the sound of a knock to their door.

"Ah that must be him now" said the middle aged man.

The youngest man moving to open the door reviled a soldier dressed in a colonial uniform as he walked into the room eying the men before him.

"Ah yes Carter please sit down and join us for a drink" said the oldest man gesturing the seat next to his.

"So how have you been my good man?" the old man asked.

The soldier looked very uncomfortable to say the least this man had told him that if he failed this mission he would regret it.

"Fine sir" he said a bit timid.

"Ahh I see well, good" he said looking to the youngest man.

"Wallace get this man a drink please he looks as if he's seen a ghost" chuckled the old man as Wallace went for a fresh bottle of wine handing him a glass the soldier looked to the wine as if it had a finger in it obviously not too keen on drinking it.

"Is something wrong Carter?" asked the old man.

"Umm I….I don't think I want to drink this" said the soldier.

"Hahahaa dear boy you don't think we would poison your drink do you?" he asked laughing.

Not saying a word his answer was obvious, now chuckling the old man took the glass from Carter's hand and took a sip of his wine then placing it back on the table with a smile.

"See there nothing's wrong here dear boy now enjoy my good man" he said handing him his drink as he took a long sip of his own.

"So your report says that Washington has the item but you field to take it" said the middle aged man.

"Yes sir" Carter said after taking a few sips of his wine.

"So how did you fail?" asked Lance with a voice of calm danger.

"It was that Indian Assassin he has been too close for me to make an appropriate move to take it" Said Carter trying his best to explain himself.

"Ah I see so Mr. Lance this is your agent how do you prefer we fix this problem" asked the old man.

Lance looking towards Carter gave him a face of stone.

"I don't know Mr. Matthew it was quite a loss for us also considering how long he has taken" said Lance.

Carter now shaking he knew something like this was coming he knew right from the beginning but he also knows that he can't escape no not them not the Templars.

"Well then that's quite alright I've already taken care of your little slip up" said Mr. Matthew

Carter now started to shake but all his shaking had become uncontrollably fierce as he started coughing dark crimson liquid from his mouth.

*Cough, cough, cough, cough* he could not control is lungs as his body began to shut down and the air in his lungs became scarce as he fell from his chair landing at Mr. Matthew's feet trying to speak.

"You said it wasn't poisoned I saw you drink from my glass how? What is happening?" he asked panicked.

Snickering Matthew kicked Carter so his back was on the floor as he placed his leather boot on Carter's chest bringing his glass to his face. "Mr. Carter I do hope you take my intelligence far greater than that" said the old man now smirking at the dying man at his feet.

"It's quite simple really I had a hunch you would be suspicious of the wine so I placed the antidote in mine just in case it needed a little taste test" said Matthew as Carter tried to struggle for his knife wanting to end the man.

"If I die I'm taking you with me you bastard!" shouted Carter as he coughed up more of his blood before collapsing on the floor shaking even harder before everything stopped including his life span.

"Clean up this mess, gentlemen we have a few tasks that need tending to, that Assassin Washington's got running amuck needs to disappear understood?" asked the old man to his allies.

Lance and Wallace both getting the picture nodded their heads understanding his meaning.

"Good I hope you two don't fail the Knights as well." He said in a warning tone

"We won't sir "said Lance.

Nodding his head Matthew placed his hand over his heart while speaking their code and pledge.

"May the father of understanding guide us."

* * *

A few months later Belle and her father where constantly being accommodated for many of their needs due to Maurice's success in making an automatic log chopper they were receiving a well amount to live comfortably plus a new found respect for Maurice but an even more hunger for his daughter for now not only being the best looking woman in town she was now one of the wealthiest.

This of course only tripled the amount of suitors and there's one in particular Belle had gotten sick of all together.

While sitting in their new remodeled nook reading her latest tale flipping from page to page she was warming near the fire, winter came sooner then she expected as she heard the door banging and the most common and irritating sounds of her recent days.

"Belle woman you can't deny me forever woman!" screamed an all too familiar voice.

Gaston had been the most aggressive when it came to try claiming her hand this had been his fourteenth time banging on her door shouting demands and orders as if he was already her controlling husband as she had it up to the ceiling with this annoying man she marched towards the door and forcing it open.

"Gaston how many time will I have to keep saying this were not right for each other" said Belle scolding the tall man.

Gaston now chuckling and nodding his head as he placed his hands against the door drawing himself closer to her smiling, he obviously thinks this is a joke.

"Belle let's be honest here you're the most beautiful girl in town so you and I are a perfect match and I will forgive you for being so stubborn and foolish now just marry me already so we can start my legacies and live a simple life" he said in a smug tone.

She was out raged no outraged wasn't even the word she was pissed this pompous man had just told her he'd forgive her for denying him, for being foolish and basically the only reason she's worth two coins to him is because she's pretty oh he's in for it now.

"Look you boorish, brainless, inconsiderate, pig headed, rude sad excuse for a man just because you claim to be so handsome and strong doesn't mean the world revolves around you now do listen carefully because this is going to be the last time I'm going to say this, one last time I Will NOT _je le répète (I repeat) _NOT marry you!" she shouted slamming the door leaving the man standing there dumbfounded.

Gaston now frowning at her words he started to think about kicking the door down and force her to marry him but that would only tarnish his image as Mr. I can have anyone because I'm so great no instead he made his way towards the cavern to sulk "You'll marry me one day woman even if it's the last thing you do."

Night time came over the sky as Belle sat in her room being stressed over even more problems now having the label as fresh meat to all the men in town she was sick of men trying to marry her men she didn't even know most of them, it's getting to a point where she wants to rip out her chestnut hair and call it a day but instead she decides that she needed a walk towards the river that's where the stars shined there brightest and she enjoyed the peace and quiet and could do the most thinking.

Walking down the stream she watches as some fish where sailing by jumping in the air, she was at peace and could think for herself.

She loved the smell of the fresh grass and the beautiful moon light and the stars were all to right as she couldn't help but fall in love with the scenery.

"There must be more than this provincial life" she said looking towards the heavens.

Belle being too far in a trance by the stars she field to release she was being watched only becoming alert when she heard a twig breaking on the ground.

"Who's there?" she asked frightened as the sounds died down.

Taking the hint she quickly dashed back towards her house.

'_Why do I go into the woods at night alone?" _ she asked herself as she started to sprint she could hear some rustling of bushes as she ran faster and faster Belle now hearing some painting behind her meaning to that there was indeed someone or something chasing her as she kept running the adrenaline kicking when her house came into view 'ALMOST THERE' she said to herself in motivation as she looked back to see no one was behind her she slowed her pace painting multiple times trying to catch her breath she was now walking upon the back porch of her home now believing she was safe.

"Phew that was scary I won't doing that ag-HMP MMMH MMMMMM HMMMMMMMM!" she didn't finish her sentence as she felt a large hand cover her mouth her heart jumped and stomach twisted in absolute horror as she tried to scream but only muffled yells came from the young woman she tried to struggle free but the is mystery person was tremendously strong holding her down as figure came from behind, grabbing her hands with great strength and tying her wrist together and blind folding her as the figure started to drag her back into the woods into the darkness of the night.

* * *

A/N: I wonder sometime how I come up with these ideas lol in the words of a crazy man-Bless your face if you sneezed while reading this chapter bless you PEACE OFF.


	6. Taken

The Bloody Rose

A/N: Soooo I've been watching a lot of AC3 and BnB and I realize that Belle is really just a damsel and it annoys me kinda so I'm gonna spice up her character a little hope you guys don't mind swearing plus I suck at making OC's lol anyway thanks for your support, reviews follows and favorites it makes me warm and tingly on the inside plus Mohawk is hard as hell to find so all Mohawk language will be in _Italic font like this _so I apologize for that but there will be words I can find thrown in there.

Rated:M

Warning: Attempt Sexual Abuse (it's not too bad promise) and Strong Language

Chapter VI: Taken

* * *

The mysterious man kept dragging her and dragging her as she thrashed, kicked and released muffled screams from a cloth covering her mouth, she couldn't see dew to the blind fold but it didn't feel like cloth it felt more like fur. She continued to struggle for hours until she'd become exhausted and settled down for the time being, as the figure stopped she could hear mumbles of a different language she'd never heard in the background.

Belle felt her body being plopped on something soft yet hard as if it was a rug on the ground.

"_Ankitá_ _onhka__ ki!? (who's this)" _said a mystery man's voice in a different tongue, so her captor's name was Ankitá his name seemed strange to her she'd never heard such a name so it was obvious to say they weren't French or British, this could mean only one thing these were Indians.

Her captor was an Indian and had taken her back to his tribe.

"_She is my new wife" _said Ankitá looking towards the blindfolded gagged woman, Belle now restoring some of her strength she resumed her thrashing.

"For goodness sake Ankitá release her bounds at once you cannot just go and take a living being as if we are 300 years prior to this time our ancestors have done these things and learned from this, it is not right it and causes conflict" said the mystery voice now speaking in English he seemed to be a decent man unlike this Ankitá character who goes around stalking and stealing women.

"Kanen'to:kon you have no right to order me around this woman is my prize now I found her and she will be my wife the white man takes our land so we take their women" said Ankitá now moving towards the girl with a knife.

Belle hearing the conversation began to thrash even harder at his words 'Become his wife not this again!' she thought out of frustration.

"Stop your struggling woman it will do no good" said her kidnapper.

"That does not justify anything, no one has made a move to take our home since William Johnson and that was two years ago so what right do you have to take this woman prisoner let alone try to marry her? Even when our ancestors took white woman they were treated better than this" said Kanen'to:kon now shaking his head he could only look upon his fellow Native with disgust they were people of honor and strength even though the British tried so hard to oppress them they would not fall without fighting.

As Ankitá unveiled the blind fold from Belle's eyes she quickly served the area around her, she looked to the man in front of her he had amazingly long hair going down his back, his facial feature were stern and hard even though he seemed to be in his twenties he was well built and seemed to be around Gaston's size and height only a little slimmer he must be one of the warriors of the tribe, Belle also realizing this is the man that kidnapped her she narrowed her eyes and brows looking glaring at the man with daggers.

She looked to her left to see a man having the front part of his scalp bald, also having braids in long pig tails that hanged over his chest and a hair tie made of feathers, both of the men being dressed in light brown tunics with their own style of feathers and beads the woman of the village attire where similar only the tunics were overdresses also wearing pants that stopped near below the ankle with animal hide like shoes.

She started to look around even more seeing that it was morning and she was sitting outside a long house on a pelt of fur this village seemed to be doing well the grass was plush the air was clean and the people looked healthy a few Natives coming over to see the new comer one middle aged native woman in particular looked towards her with worry.

"_Ankitá what is the meaning of this did you kidnap this girl!?" _asked the woman in their native language.

Belle looking up to the woman was a little set back on how she was speaking to him in their language it looked as if she was scolding him.

"Mother this woman was in the forest alone at night she should be grateful to me for taking her instead of a pack of wolves or even a mountain lion or bear" he said in English while pointing to the girl.

This woman is his mother that would explain the scolding like manner as Belle took in her features her hair was a long dark brown with a small amount of grey, she was wearing a long tunic like overdress with pants and beads around her neck.

"I am planning on making this woman my new bride" he said with a serious expression which meant her wasn't joking around not that he ever did. Belle hearing this built her frustration to a new peak '_dear God why this again?' _she thought out of irritation has there ever been a man to just met her and not want either a one nightstand or her vows…then she thought of him but quickly pushing that thought aside as she began to mumble and kick around.

"_Ankitá take that cloth out of her mouth now what would your father say if he knew you were treating a woman like this?_" said the middle age Native woman gesturing to the cloth.

Groaning in frustration he bright the knife close to the cloth that was covering her mouth and didn't show much of being gentle as he cut the cloth from her mouth little did he know as soon as that action was done he was in for an ear full.

"You bastard how DARE YOU, snatch me away from my home I demand you untie these ropes and take me back immediately!" shouted the young girl giving him a stare filled with daggers her words having pure venom in them if words and glares could kill she would be an Assassin right now and a damn good one.

The Natives were shocked at the girl's outburst not even two seconds had passed before she started telling Ankitá off.

"Woman you will show respect for your husband" he said as if he already put a ring on her finger Belle looked to the man as if he'd grown two heads was this guy crazy he must be that's the only explanation.

"MY WHAT?" She shouted in question "I don't even know you, plus you kidnapped me why would I marry someone who thinks it's romantic to steal someone and I mean literally steal, you must really be sick in the head you_ indécent morceau de merde_ (indecent piece of shit)!" said the French woman as she tried to get on her feet.

Forcing her back on the pelt and bending down to her level Ankitá glared into the eyes of the young girl.

"Here you will speak no other language then this or ours you will not speak your white devil language here" he said as if attempting to look intimidating her, his attempt failing as the girl glared back into his eyes showing more fire then fear.

"I'll speak whatever language I so please so _vous pouvez aller en enfer (you can go to hell) _that means go to hell in my language" said Belle giving him a fierce look not backing down her beautiful hazel eyes blazing with anger.

Ankitá didn't like the look she was giving him the warrior and hunter in him wanted to see the fear and helplessness the weakness' he'd seen when he'd chased her down he wanted more of that she was his now and wanted to assure that.

Standing back to his feet the large Native looked down upon the girl as if he was ready to pounce on her.

Seeing the scene was getting out of hand the older woman stepped in nervously chuckling taking a knee next to her.

"Hello my name is Niyati I would say nice to meet you but due to this current situation it isn't really a nice one and I do apologize for my son's action we mean you no harm" said Niyati her voice soft and smooth "what is your name child?"

"Belle" she said facing the woman.

"Ah I see Belle, what a nice name what does it mean?" asked Niyati.

"It means Beauty" said Belle with a smile towards the older woman she seemed very nice and well-spoken it's hard to believe she has an asshole for a son.

"Well that is a perfect name for you child, you seem very different from a lot of colonial woman I've seen and not just in your beauty but in your sprite as well."

"Thank you Ms. Niyati and actually I'm French" she said as her face turned in discomfort and shifting slightly due to the ropes.

"Oh I see one moment Belle" said Niyati now turning to look at her son "_Ankitá untie these ropes_ _the_ poor _girl is uncomfortable"_

Ankitá standing back for a moment to regroup himself frowned at her demand and moved behind the girl and yanked her up by the ropes causing her to release a surprised yelp.

"_No mother she is mine and if you will not stop me from making her as such, I would like to get better acquainted with my new wife_" said the Native as he started to drag her towards his personal long house as his mother's face twisted I horror.

"_Ankitá NO you will not harm this girl we are people of honor what your trying to do is no better than the white man when they take our kind_" said Kanen'to:kon in a panic which worried Belle even though she couldn't understand their language, Ankitá was ignoring the man as he kept pulling on her arm seeing that the large man was being so rough and taking her away from the group she had a bad filling in the pit of her stomach about his attentions.

"_Shut your mouth I am your elder you do not give me orders" _said Ankitá with a snarl.

"Where are you taking me?!" she asked felling uneasy now as he took her within his own personal house as he locked the door. Stumbling inside she looked around the space the house was it was no bigger than a room.

It was a very plan looking, a place for a fire pit and a pot for cooking a bed and a few animal pelts and a bed.

"You are going to be living here from now on so it is best if you get accustomed to it woman" said the native as he placed her on his bed while untying and taking off his tunic reviling his muscled stomach and chest his body was nice but his attitude is what was truly unattractive about him as he moved closer to her.

Belle's eyes widen, her heart was racing she was familiar with that look she walked past that look every day in Colons Francais the look of hunger and lust.

"You stay away from me you ugly brute!" she said trying to move away but not having much success in the matter due to the ropes.

"You will bear my children so let's see how ugly they turn to be for you will continue my linage and I will soon become the war chief of this tribe and you will be my wife" he said while forcing her down on the pelt that covered the bed as he placed himself on top of her small figure.

"Get off of me you _écume__ sale!(filthy scum)" _shouted the young girl as she started to thrash harder than ever before her stomach was becoming sick as she felt his hardened length on her leg she won't allow this bastard to take her virtue.

"What did I tell you about that devil speech of yours that is not allowed here" he said sternly while grabbing her cheeks and forcing her to look at him.

She still had fire in them he didn't like that this French woman was stubborn and he needed to fix that.

"_Va te faire __foutre__ (fuck you)" _was her response to him.

"I don't know what that means, but I'll take it as an insult" he said looking in her eyes.

"You should because it was!" snapped the French girl.

Becoming more annoyed with her stubbornness he pushed her harder against the bed and forced his lips on hers. Belle's eyes widened at the sudden surprise force and contact of his hard chapped lips and his kissing had been awful she was thankful for a moment that this wasn't her first kiss but honestly either this tribe didn't do much kissing or this man was bad from the get go.

Having enough of this abuse Belle quickly brought her teeth to his lower lip biting it with all the force she could muster.

Ankitá drew back with shout in pain as he placed his fingers to his lip to see that she drew blood. Now looking more pissed then ever he cocked back his hand and smacked her check making her yelp in pain.

"Do not force my hand woman I will not hold back in assuring my dominance I've earned everything I've ever had and succeeded in many trails that is why my name means conquer so do not fight the inevitable!" Said Ankitá as the blood from his lip started to drip from his lip to his chin.

Belle looking back at the Native with eyes of fury spat in his face her spit hitting him in the eye.

"I don't care what your name means you yourself are nothing but a little child, if you don't get your way you probably go around stomping and pouting until you get what-AHH" she was cut off by another smack as her again this time turning her around as he cut the ropes that were bounding her arms and legs as he tried to hoist up her dress.

Seeing her hands and feet were now free it was time to strike back.

"You dare spit in my face woman will I have to beat the respect in y-SMACK" a loud slapping sound filled the air as Belle back handed the man with great force sending his face in the direction of the slap.

"You fucking pig I'll be damned if I let you take me, I won't roll over and be your damn slave!" shouted the girl.

Turning his head in shock he could not believe what just happened this woman just slapped him, him a warrior among warriors in the tribe now she was in for it his anger building by the second.

Grabbing her wrist he twisted her arm making her yelp again only this time biting her lip and spreading his legs again and getting in top of her grabbing and squeezing her right breast and ripping a piece of her clothing off, as the tears started to come down her face she screamed in pain.

But then Belle noticed her legs had some room to retaliate she took this opportunity with an angry snarl she decided she'd had enough of this, as she brought her leg upwards with great force futbol kicking him in the groin.

Immediately Ankitá hunched over shouting and groaning in pain hunching over and holding his crouch as Belle also took this opportunity to barrel kick him in his chest forcing backwards and off of her body.

Getting up from the bed she sprinted to the door unlocking it and ran outside with great speed screaming, Ankitá getting back to his feet chasing her not too far from reaching the young girl.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" she shouted as the Native villagers witnessed in horror and hurried to the young girl's assistance.

Ankitá seeing that they were drawing near shouted for them to get back in their language as he caught Belle by the hair causing her to screech in pain as she kicked him in the legs and scratched his face and before he could strike her back a voice stopped him from beating the girl.

"THAT IS ENOUGH" screamed a familiar voice coming through the crowd as Kanen'to:kon rushed over and pushed the warrior Native off the French girl.

"This has gone too far Ankitá I will not stand by and watch you ravish this girl and dishonor our tribe especially not in front of the children!" He shouted in anger as some of the village women and girls came and took a knee next to the trembling girl rubbing her back and hair as a few men stood in front of her.

"Do you think before you act or is that too much of a white man's treat-" Being cut off in mid-sentence Ankitá punched the Native as hard as he could forcing his body to the ground.

"You cannot order me around Kanen'to:kon this girl is mine get in my way and I will not hold back on you" he said as he mounted the him and started punching him repeatedly.

Kanen'to:kon was not as strong of a warrior as Ankitá nor was he anywhere near his size but he did not let him dominate the fight as he too threw his share of punches as a few Native men came and tried to break up the fight.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Shouted a familiar female voice as all eyes turned to see Niyati stomping her way towards the scene pushing her son off Kanen'to:kon and standing in front of him looking up into his eyes.

"_I raised you better than this, that is a fact what do you think your father would say when he hears about these actions, he will not be pleased about this when he returns from the meeting with the League of Six Nations you represent us have you forgotten that?" _asked Niyati in their Language as Ankitá tried to move pass her obviously ignoring her words only to be slapped by his mother, what is with people hitting him today.

"_LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!" _she shouted he glared at the woman almost instantly forgetting this was his mother as he moved to strike her but stopped in hesitation.

The woman did not back down but only came closer to his face and stared dangerously close into his eyes.

"_If you dare hit me you will regret it my son"_ she said in a threatening whisper.

Hesitating Ankitá put his hands back to his sides as he stared angrily upon the woman before him.

"_I will not be denied mother I will have that woman be sure of that you cannot keep from her forever" _said Ankitá as he turned his heel and stormed off back to his house.

Nodding her head Niyati looked towards the girl "_Take the girl to the long house and give her some fresh clothes and nourishment's" _a few of the village women brought Belle to her feet and helped her towards the long house.

* * *

Belle walked into the long house unsure if she could trust anyone right now as the families she past gave her either concerned, unwelcome or curios gazes as she was guided across the floor and seated gently on a blanket near the fire to warm her body as a few Indian girls came to her with soup, corn, water and poncho-like tunic over dress for her to wear there were a lot of people inside of this house it was like a shelter.

"Here its soup and deer meat it's really good" said a girl that looked younger than her she had long braided hair that reached her lower back and a brown eyes matching her dress smiling at the French woman.

"Thank you" said Belle as she took the bowl and clothes putting the clothes aside she decided to eat first the soup did taste good she noticed different spices that were used in it and could taste the deer meat having something to chew while eating helping to fill her stomach, she was grateful to have a meal as she finished her bowl and looked beside her staring at the over dress.

"I'm so sorry that all of this has happened to you…..Belle was it?" asked the Native girl.

Belle was a little surprised to know she could speak English.

"Yes that's right and you don't need to apologize but where can I change?" she asked as the girl pointed to a place in the corner she could use that was surrounded by blankets as she began to change and when she finished changing she kept her black printed leather shoes the overdress tunic was a nice fit on her showing off the curve of her waist to her hip.

"You look very beautiful in our clothing Belle despite the bruises" she said truthfully to the purplish marks on her face and arms she knew they were there even though she hadn't seen them as she touched them feeling insecure this girl speaks her mind that's for sure.

"You looked as if you were fighting him off well I think that was very strong of you and even through all that your still very pretty" she said looking up to the woman smiling "Oh and by the way my name is Ori:te it means dove, I hear your name means beauty right? I thought it was strange at first and saw you as an instrument" she said giggling at the woman.

Belle wondered if she had any friends not trying to mean or assume things she just seemed so happy to talk to someone and her honesty can be a bit harsh but she smiled at the girl none the less.

By the looks of things a few people of the village could speak English fluidly and that relived her a bit.

"Yes it does and it's nice to meet you Ori:te do a lot of the people here speak English?" she asked.

"Well a few people can but English is really kinda of a defense for us so if any outsiders tried to ignite something with our tribe they can't use the no communication excuse so we learn English as a counter measure and plus the British instants on it" she said while looking annoyed.

"Oh I see so your tribe is under British control?" Belle asked as Ori:te nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, by the way Ori:te what tribe is this?" she asked being curios she had been hear nearly hours and had no knowledge of who they were.

"Oh yeah we are Kanienkehaka" said the young girl pointing up a finger as if she was teaching her school lessons.

"Kanienkehaka?" asked Belle confused.

"That means the people of the flint but for a while our rival tribes have been calling us man eaters or Mohawks for short due to how ferocious we are in battle they think we eat our victims" she said with a shrug.

"Oh I see" Belle looked at the bowl she had just finished and wondered for a second then looking back to the girl who had a bored expression on her face.

"No we did not feed you human flesh" she said as if on cue.

The French woman started to blush at the sudden discovery of her thoughts.

"Oh no Ori:te I'm sorry I didn't mean-"she was cut off by the girls giggling as she could see she wasn't offended.

But then Belle thought of something, the name of their tribe was familiar to her a curios look came upon her beautiful face and her eye brows came close together as she was deep in thought for a moment 'Mohawk why does that sound familiar wait nooo it can't be but I've only meet one Indian my whole life so maybe'

"Say Ori:te" said the French woman.

"Yes."

"By any chance do you know anyone by the name Connor?" she asked a little hope in her voice.

The young Mohawk girl took a second to think.

"Hmmm noo I don't think so, that is not a name for Kanienkehaka so I don't know a Connor" said the Mohawk girl.

"Oh alright" said the young beauty feeling a little disappointed '_Well there goes my hunch.' _

A few hours had past and Belle had attracted quite a group of people young and old as the few that could speak English were asking questions for the ones who couldn't as she answered question and ask some of her own she was beginning to like this tribe aside from the attempt rape she could see that there were many decorative people were here but there are those who would give her unwelcome glares and grunts.

Other than that she was learning a lot from the people such as a few words in their language and pronunciations she played a few games with the children and even helped the woman with a few chores.

She had a very busty day as night fell she was now speaking to Niyati and Gonando:go in a far section of the long house trying to think of how to be rid herself of Ankitá who seemed to be watching her from a distance and every move she made. It made her incredibly uneasy for now having a full time stalker who didn't take lunch breaks she stayed as far away from him as possible.

"So how are we going to get her home and be sure he won't come after her he can be quite persistent when he wants something" said Niyati.

"Plus no one in the village can stand up against him in a fight he is one of our best warriors" said Kanen'to:kon.

Staying silent for a moment they all were lost for words until Gonando:go's head popped up as he came up with a conclusion.

"I've got an idea I could bring the finest warrior of our tribe and he can give the massage clearly to leave you alone" said the Mohawk male looking to the girl.

Niyati's eyes widened at the mention of the Mohawk's strongest warrior and she knew it wasn't Theyendanegea (Joseph Brant) he was mentioning.

"I don't want my son to die Kanen'to:kon" she said worried of his life.

"He will not kill him Niyati only teach him a lesson I can't stand against him as you can see so someone needs to" he said gesturing his cut lip and swollen eye.

"He will not have a problem he'll be more than enough to handle Ankitá."

Sighing Niyati had no room to argue her son was becoming completely out of control and needed a stern _'talking too' _her husband wasn't there to do it and could take a few more weeks to come home so why not.

"Can't we just take her to him?" asked Niyati.

"Knowing Ankitá he would put up a fight so that is not an option" said Kanen'to:kon.

Belle was lost for a moment but came with a conclusion '_maybe just maybe_' she thought about asking if this warrior was someone in particular but decided not too she didn't need any more disappointments.

"Alright I understand" said Niyati.

"When will you leave?" asked Belle.

"I will set out in the morning and bring him and he will help you and take you home he has a Homestead not too far from here so it will not take that long to bring him" said Gonando:go.

"I see thank you and can you tell me who exactly is this warrior you two are speaking of?" asked the French woman.

Kanen'to:kon looked towards the girl with a smirk and answered with pride as he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"He is the strongest warrior of our tribe even more so then Ankitá he is called Ratohnhake:ton."

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter I'm really working hard to entertain you guys and hope you like the story so far I tried my best with Connor's Mohawk friend's name lol also I don't know if Connor's mother is alive or not so I left it alone for now the game drops in **26 MORE DAYS XD** I'm super hyped as for Belle I hope you guys liked her sudden badassness change I got a review that said her character was dull and I agreed and spiced her up, see that's the power of feedback baby! So please leave a review, favorite or follow thank you and bless your face if you sneezed during this chapter bless you (_Tobuscus)_ D-Rae out.


	7. Guess Who

A/N: **Well thank you all for enjoying my story but to the guest reviewers if you no like you no read lol, my little cousins are sick they have been for a long time and the boy loves AC and the girl loves BnB and they love reading so I say hey guys I'm gonna make you a fan fiction on them that's how this random ass crossover came to be and they love it! Yay me so if you don't like the characters I do apologize because it's not going to change but I know I won't bore you XD and I work hard on my grammar and it is not that bad compared to stories I've seen in the past I make a few mistakes but hey u, this is FAN ****FICTION**** as in your imagination so let's enjoy the imagination lol thank you and bless your faces.**

**Oh also I'll be moving this this to crossover category no one told a homie he could get in trouble for marking stories wrong lol**

The Bloody Rose

Chapter VII: Guess Who

* * *

There was a peaceful time a time where a young boy could run and be free he could have fresh air when he wanted hunt when he so pleased and most of all live the way he wanted he truly lived in a perfect world until he witnessed a horrible reality there is no such thing as perfect and the world he lived in was far- far from it, as the fire and blaze before him tore apart his village screams of agony and loss where in the distance as the young man kept running.

He ran through the burning village looking left and right catching visions of families and friends agonizing and panicking trying with all of their effort to put out the fires.

As he kept searching and searching through the thick smoke covering his vision the young boy's heart fell to his feet when his eyes caught the sight of the very person he'd been searching for on the ground motionless.

"MOTHER" shouted the young child.

Running full speed towards his mother's limp body he sat up the upper half of her body to face him as his mother stayed unresponsive.

"_Mother please open your eyes please wake up you have to wake up please mother." _The Mohawk woman stirred a little then opened her eyes to see her little one crying.

Reaching up and massaging his head then moving to his cheek a smile came upon her blood stained lips.

"Ratohnhake:ton why do you cry my son you have to be strong" said his mother slightly struggling with her words.

"Mother save your strength there is no need to speak" said the boy clutching his mother's body.

"Remember my words child for they may be my last, you are not born a fighter you become one so you have to fight for what's right my son even when it seems impossible resist even when resistance is futile you must fight Ratohnhake:ton."

The Mohawk boy was confused why say this out of all things why did he need to fight he was just a village boy who had now knowledge what so ever of the outside world let alone fighting.

"But why mother, why do I have to fight I don't understand the meaning of your words" said the young boy tears falling from his face to his mother's.

"You will in due time, you must be strong not just for yourself but for the right people and for the right reasons" she said slightly drifting away she was trying with all of her strength to keep her eyes from closing just yet.

"But why mother please tell me" said the boy choking up a sob.

The Mohawk woman cupped his face and smiled brilliantly to her son both of their eyes filled with tears as she spoke the words he will never forget in all his days of living.

"Because no one else will"

"_Konoronkhwa riien:'a_ (I love you my son)" said the woman as her eyes closed and she passed on to the next life.

Speechless and utterly destroyed the boy held his mother's dead body as he released an agonizing scream of pain the pains main source was his heart and soul.

His eyes shot open and his body jolted upwards his heart pounding and his breath hitching with each exhale cold sweat dripping from his brow Connor's eyes searched around his room to see everything was intact as he brought his palm to his face realizing he was back in reality.

"It was only a nightmare" he said out loud 'or more like my past' he said to himself as Connor's eyes now going to his door hearing footsteps approach his room. Knowing it was his master from the slow rhythm of his foot pattering and cane.

There was a knock at his door seconds later.

"Connor?" asked his mentor slightly worried but not so much knowing him.

"Yes mentor" said the Mohawk signaling his master to come in as the door opened Achilles made his way to his disciple.

"Is everything alright I heard you screaming dear boy is it the dreams again?" asked Achilles.

"No even worse visions of my past" said the Assassin moving out of bed and to his window placing his forearm on the glass gazing upon his homestead and its busy morning people.

"Yes…..our pasts can hunt us, even drive a lesser man to sorrow or insanity but remember you're not a lesser man so don't start acting as such my student it makes you look pathetic" said the old man as he moved out of the room and into the hallway. His master was always good for the truth no matter how harsh it was sometime.

"And take a bath! You smell like a wet dog in a humid summer" and boy was it harsh.

Chuckling and nodding his head Connor took his clothes and made his way for a well needed bath.

While down stairs Achilles was making his way to his study before he heard a knock at the front door sighing in irritation he turned on his heel and to the door mumbling.

"Really some people, I swear if it's those Scottish men again I'm going to shove my cane down their throats.

As he opened the door he was greeted by the face of the one and only Commander George Washington dressed in his usual blue and gold colonial jacket, sword and tricorne hat.

"Oh dear God above, what trouble have you brought with you this time Washington?" asked Achilles quite obviously irritated with the Commander.

"Always a pleasure as well Achilles is Connor in? I have some very important information that might benefit both Assassins and the Patriots" said Washington.

"Oh really and what might that be?" asked the old man.

"We have reference that someone knows where to find another piece of Eden" said Washington now watching as the old man's brow slightly twitches up.

"So in other words you came here with a shit loud of trouble" said the old man as he massaged the bride of his nose and shook his head.

"We have intelligence of his whereabouts"

"Oh really and where would this man might be?" asked the master.

"In a small village not too far from here actually we should act now before our enemies retrieve it" said the Commander.

Sighing Achilles moved aside so Washington could come in while closing the door Achilles and Washington took seats within the den next to the fire place Achilles putting his cane aside and facing Washington his hands lacing together shielding his mouth and nostrils.

"Let me tell you something Washington" said the old man catching the Commander's attention.

"I know the man you speak of" said Achilles looking into the fire and then back Washington's eyes.

"Do you? Well may I ask of this man's identity?" asked Washington.

"No you may not, just know that I will inform Connor of him" said Achilles not bothering with being polite this was a serious matter he couldn't risk information of the keeper's identity getting around the colony Templar ears were everywhere.

"Well that might not be a very wise decision" said the Commander bluntly putting out his opinion.

"And when are you the one to judge my wisdom?" said Achilles offended by his words.

"I apologize Achilles I didn't mean it as I insult I was merely speaking of the other bits of knowledge I've come across, the Templars also have reference of him there searching for him as we speak and knowing them and there thirst it won't take them long to find him."

Hearing this made Achilles worry slightly he'd put in a lot of work to secure his old friends identity and location thinking he was in the clear but it seems like the wolves where drawing closer to him by the day.

"Well that information is greatly appreciated Washington I will be sure to tell Connor of his next mission but he needs a few days rest he works hard Commander I don't won't him dying because of exhaustion it would be a waste of good talent" said Achilles, he hides the fact that he cares for his student well playing the tough teacher act.

As Washington rose from his seat he walked over to Achilles chair offering his hand as the gentle men and warriors shake.

"Thank you I will take my leave then I have much to do master Assassin and do tell Connor I give good spirits and good luck" said the General as he placed his hat upon his head and exited the large house and mounting his horse riding with his platoon not too far leaving Achilles in his thoughts.

After all these years his old friend has been sniffed and is now being hunted by their enemy and it wasn't sitting right with him he wanted to take action now but didn't want to risk his pupil being over worked.

Connor now fully dressed in his Assassin robes minus the hood over his head he came down stairs and looked to his mentor sensing something was off.

"Is everything alright mentor?" ask the Mohawk.

"No my boy I'm afraid not…you washed that right?" asked Achilles pointing to the robes.

Connor responded with a nod and a dull expression.

"Anyway Washington just left he had fatal information concerning another artifact and the keeper of its location" said the master brining his disciple up to speed.

"I see so this keeper must be important then?" asked Connor.

Nodding his head Achilles moved to touch Connor's shoulder looking him directly in the eyes.

"Yes Connor he is, but also to the Templars as well and I don't mind sending you out there to retrieve and protect him but I want you to rest and prepare" said Achilles going into his wise man state of mind.

Connor nodding his head I response now making his way back up stairs.

Achilles was making his way to the kitchen when there again was a knock at the front door irritating him once again he'd become the stereotypical grumpy old man he used to tease elders of being now understanding their pain it wasn't easy, age and mobility do not mix well.

"Ugh I honestly need to put a 'do not bother' sign at the door and to think all these disturbances because some Indian kid knocked on my door a few years ago" he mumbled and grunted as he answered the door to see yet another headache.

"Kanen'to:kon, what happened this time?" Achilles asked knowing whenever this man showed his face to their door trouble was little then a mile away.

"And a good afternoon to you as well Achilles" said the Mohawk not answering his question.

"I take it your looking for Connor" stated the old man.

"Yes is he home I must speak to him" said Kanen'to:kon.

Achilles spotted a couple of bruises on his face a cut lip and a slightly blackened eye he knew this meant trouble as he rolled his eyes and let him in.

"Trouble amongst your people again?" asked Achilles.

Kanen'to:kon now putting his hand up to his face he knew that his wounds would make the situation easy to discover.

"Yes in a way there is a problem" said the Mohawk.

Achilles chuckled and nodded his head looking at the man with a slightly amused glare.

"So instead of you fixing the problem yourselves once again you relay on just one man to make all better?" he asked a little annoyed Connor needed his rest for his future mission he didn't need to do charity work for his people it will only slow him down not saying he can't help them he just needs a break.

"I know it seems pathetic but we need our champion" said the Indian.

"He is just one man, there is only so much that he can do!" Said Achilles now getting angry, he know once the Mohawk started speaking like that Connor would lose all logic and go with whatever plan he had to help his people being reckless and basically throwing his life away for the sake of his tribe.

"Mentor who is that?" asked Connor from upstairs.

"It's your fellow Mohawk" said Achilles as he heard Connor's quickened pace and soon he came into sight coming down and greeting his Mohawk brethren.

"Kanen'to:kon?" asked Connor looking worried and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Ratohnhake:ton it is good to see you my friend" said the Mohawk.

"It's always a pleasure but what happened to your face was the village attacked is everything alright?" asked Connor haste and panic in his tone.

"No it wasn't an attack on use but another" said Kanen'to:kon.

"I don't understand" stated the Assassin.

"Someone in our village has done something terrible Ratohnhake:ton and they must be dealt with non-lethally of course but dealt with none the less"

"Who is it?"

"Ankitá" stated Kanen'to:kon as he watched Connors face twist and shake his head.

"Why does that not surprise me? What has he done?" asked the Assassin.

"He has kidnapped a French woman from her home and brought her to our village."

"I see so he's going back into the ancient times where you steal a woman instead of woo her" said Connor now shaking his head and earning a chuckle form his master.

Ankitá was really a man all about dominance and wasn't the type to romance a woman probably doesn't even now such things exists.

"That is not all he also tried to ravish the girl but she fought him off and ran outside into the village screaming for help" he had Connor's full attention obviously the raping part disturbing.

"What else?" Connor asked.

"Well he caught her by the hair and tried to beat the woman and drag her back into his home she still fought him but not so well and that's where I came in as you see I did not do much" said Kanen'to:kon while gesturing his face.

"I see I'll leave tomorrow morning and deal with him" said Connor turning on his heel and going into the den.

Kanen'to:kon was relieved to hear he would help the French woman who seemed so nice and caring.

"Good because Belle really needs the help."

Connor stopped dead in his tracks and for a few moments he stayed still wondering if he was hearing correctly he said this was a French woman out of all the French women in this colony he knew only one with that name he didn't care if it was common he just knew it as _her_ name turning slowly towards his fellow Mohawk Connor's eyes were narrowed.

"What did you just say?"

* * *

A/N: Well there's Ch 7 and like I said I gotta put this in crossover territory lol oh well I hope you guys will keep track there's more to come drop a review if you so please but if you're a quest reviewer who is a hater or (I'm straight forward blah blah blah) you are not welcome lol (shout out to my cousins Katy and Johny love you guys I do dis 4 u) Bless your face if you sneezed while reading this chapter bless you _(Tobuscus don't sew me bro lol) _I'm out!


	8. Handling

A/N: E'llo puppies lol I just heard that from Pirates of the Caribbean, I thank all of you who reviewed and like the story so far and I'll be puttin' it down in this chapter enjoy oh yea once again people sorry for the name of Connor's Mohawk friend I tried looking him up but I can't spell his name for the crap of me lol ma bad X) this one will be particularly long but not boring I can tell you that right know so a lot of people are really enjoying the story and I hope you do as well so thank you very much for the reviews and favorites a lot of action in this one buckle up.

The Bloody Rose

Rated M

Chapter VIII: Handling

* * *

"What did you just say?"

Gonando:go was a little taken back by Connor's reaction.

"I…I said she could really use the help" Gonando:go said once again but with a small amount of confusion.

"No the name, what is the name you just spoke?" Connor asked with more urgency in his voice.

"Belle, why are you familiar with the girl?" Gonando:go asked.

Connor walked over to the door frame placing his fore arm on it while lowering and shaking his head as Achilles looked to his student then making eye contact with Gonando:go who gave him a shrug of his shoulders.

'This can't be the same woman it just can't be, what are the odds of it?' Connor thought to himself.

That woman does have true talent for getting into deep shit but what are the odds of a French woman named Belle getting captured by an Indian?

'What is with this woman does she look for trouble, I'd better make sure it's actually her' he thought to himself now bringing his attention back to his Mohawk friend.

"Tell me Gonando:go does this woman have hair color of an acorn?" asked the Assassin.

"Yes" answered the Native.

"And her eyes are they the same color but a lighter brown?"

"Well…yes, so you know her then?" asked the Mohawk.

"Damn it!" Connor shouted as he power walked towards his stables for a horse Gonando:go and Achilles close on his heels.

"Wait Ratohnhake:ton I thought you said we were to leave in the morning" stated Gonando:go but he didn't get an answer as Connor placed a saddle on his fastest steed a black horse he called _Owera(Wind) _and started strapping the saddle on to the animals back_._

Achilles walked slowly into the stables shaking his head due to his student's ignorance.

"Connor you intend on going to save this woman now?" asked the master.

"Yes" was Connor's answer not making eye contact.

"You need rest, the last thing you need to be doing is saving some damn damsel you have a mission to prepare for and your leaving for a woman?!" shouted Achilles doing what he can to put some sense in his student's head.

"I do not have time to argue about this mentor" Connor stated as he buckled the straps on the other side of the saddle.

"Do you ever listen to anything I say? There's a reason why you call me 'MENTOR' Kenway!"

"Look someone is in need of my help and I can't stand back and let some clueless women get violated it… it would look bad for the Mohawks so I'm going to help her for my people sake" said the Assassin stumbling slightly trying to find the correct wording.

Achilles had a look of confusion on his face pointed towards his student.

"That doesn't even make fucking sense Connor!" stated the master.

"I'm sorry mentor but I cannot sit back and do nothing" said Connor.

"Oh yes be my guess dear boy neglect your mission _again_, go off and save the woman it's obvious to see that your thinking with a different head this time that crotch of yours will get you killed" stated Achilles his sarcasm annoying Connor.

"It is not like-"

"Oh no, nooo go right ahead just remember if that artifact falls in to the wrong hands because you want to help some broad and not the keeper of _**fatal information**_ you'll be responsible"

"Alright then I'll take the responsibility" Connor shouted as Gonando:go walked towards the bickering master and disciple.

"Uhh…gentlemen"

"What!?" shouted both of them in union looking towards the Mohawk.

"Umm…..well I was wondering where the water well might be I'm kinda of parched from the journey" said the native holding his throat as Connor reached for his belt and tossed him his water flask.

"We leave now Gonando:go mount your horse" said the Assassin as he mounted Owera and started to gallop past the native.

"Right now?!" asked the Native.

"But I just, Ratohnhake:ton I just came from….ugh!" grunted the Mohawk he'd just traveled almost half a day and wanted to rest but that wasn't Connor's plan.

"He hasn't changed a bit since we were children always in a damn rush" thought the Native as he ran over to mount his steed rushing off to catch up with his friend.

Watching his pupil and his child hood friend gallop on the road Achilles begin to wonder if it was possible to smack the ignorance out of his disciple but that was a goal not yet accomplished as the old man began to shake his head.

"Fucking idiot…well at least it's reassuring that he prefers women…..I was begging to worry" said Achilles while shaking his head and shuddering with discuss making his way back inside the manner.

* * *

_Mohawk Valley_

Belle had been in high spirits and she really enjoyed the company of the Mohawk people they all had interesting stories and also welcomed her to tell her own.

She told many of her fairy tales to the children and even adults who enjoyed a good adventure of the imagination.

During her time with the Mohawks she'd been pulling her own weight she figured the Mohawk people feed and welcome her way not help around the village so she'd been helping a Mohawk woman by the name Ehnita (Moon) and quickly became friends with her she was slightly younger than her around her late teens and was already married and a mother they both shared childhood memories both embarrassing and sad the two women really bonded her husband Ehsa was a strong warrior Native.

Ehsa and a few other warriors had been protecting her from Ankitá, he hasn't made a move for her for a while now and they suspected that he'd given up but good thing for her she wasn't that gullible.

"How are you sleeping at night Belle?" asked Ehnita.

"Fine, it's just I can't shake this feeling every night that someone is over my bed watching me sleep" said Belle shivering slightly due to the uncomforting feeling she felt during the night.

"Oh its fine Ehsa and the others are doing their very best to keep you safe from him…all though he is the strongest in the village and would have no problem knocking them off their feet but you shouldn't worry about that" she said with a smile.

"Yeeea….right" Belle said awkwardly.

"Belle can you go get the clothes from the line for me please?" asked Ehnita.

"Of course" she said getting up from her seat in the long house going outside and looking for the basket.

The young woman had no idea she was being stalked by this time as Ankitá finally caught her off guard and unprotected he was going to make this woman his rather she liked it or not.

The young Frenchwoman oblivious to her stalker kept on with her chores and began to hum an Indian tune she learned.

As he crept closer he made an error by stepping on a twig.

Belle's head sharply turned towards the sound and stepped back not bothering asking who was there she had a good idea what was stalking her, a horny Mohawk warrior.

Not bothering hiding his presence anymore Ankitá rose from the bushes and made eye contact with the Frenchwoman.

"What do you want Ankitá?!" asked Belle as she backed away.

Looking at her with lust and irritation he stepped closer to her with his fists bald.

"You know what I want" said the Indian as he dashed towards her catching her before she could get far as she screamed alerting a few villagers and children.

* * *

_Colon Francais_

Maurice had been a nervous wreck, Belle disappeared a few days ago and without a trace, he was losing it fast for he had no idea where his daughter could have possibly gone too a few people took note of Belle's disappearance and tried to help him search for her with no success at all.

A hand full of town's people started to make up rumors, rumors that say it was Maurice that caused her disappearance most likely by killing her, hiding the body and putting on an act that shows he cared, putting him back into the mentally insane category.

Maurice got wind of these rumors but paid them no mind the Assassin always told him that man was an ignorant race in that matter anything said without proof is irrelevant as he continued to pace around his home holding his head hoping his daughter would come home or someone would have a sign to where she went taking a seat and placing his palms in his face he tried with all his might not to shed tears, this was his only child he'd already lost the love of his life he didn't want to lose another loved one.

"Dear God where is my little girl?"

*Knock, knock, knock.*

Maurice's head shot up and to the door as he rushed over and opened the door hoping to see the hazel eyes of his only child.

Opening the door Maurice came face to face with a man in a black trench coat and a matching black tricorne, he was accompanied by a group of 5 men wearing the same attire as if there were organized crooks this man in in front of him was a warrior he had the aura of one and smelled of dirt and blood Maurice knew this was trouble.

"Hello Mr. Maurice" said the mystery person looking all the more suspicious Maurice started to wonder if this man knew that he was trying too hard at being inconspicuous for he was obviously standing.

"Who are you?" asked the inventor.

"My name is Lance….Lance Campbell" said the middle aged man looking as if he was a loin stalking his prey Maurice immediately felt uncomfortable by the man's look as Lance placed his foot in the door way preventing any door slams.

"Well what do you want Mr. Campbell? I'm very busy" said Maurice as he closed the door slightly but was stopped due to the man's foot.

"Oh well that's perfect so am I so let's not waste each others time my good man" said Lance as he tilted his head towards his entourage and nodded his head.

Getting the signal the men barged their way inside the house pushing Maurice out of the way, knocking him on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of my house _putain de salauds (you fucking bastards)_!" shouted the old man but his demand fell on deaf ears.

Feeling anger, irritation and disrespect all in one moment Maurice pushed his body off the floor and ran over to his closet pulling out a musket and running back into the living room pointing the gun towards the closet intruder.

Before pulling the trigger the musket was yanked from his hands and Maurice's back hit the floor in seconds with a loud bang.

Looking up from his position the old man's view was clouded by Lance as he looked down upon him with a frown obviously not in the mood for games as he took out a knife and placed it right under Maurice's chubby chin.

"Look old man we know who you are and what you used to do, that gives us all the more reason to end you're bloody life right here and now unless you tell us what we want to know" said Lance drawing his face closer to the inventor's.

'_So he's a Templar figures just my damn luck' _thought the old man he knew something was unsettling about this man.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Maurice not showing any signs of fear or intimidation.

"Oh you don't? Well how about we jog that memory of yours then" said Lance with a sadistic smile as he grabbed Maurice picking him up and guiding him to the table holding the back of his skull slamming his head on the table and punched him in the face twice before kicking him to the ground.

"Getting an idea were I'm coming from now or do you need a little more help remembering?" asked the Templar as he resumed their previous position but this time Lance placed his knee in the old man's chest having his back on the floor with a knife to his throat again.

Maurice smirked as the blood from his lip started to slide down the side of his cheek and didn't show any sign of weakness through this little interrogation.

"I'm sorry what was your name again?" said the old man with confidence.

Lance's with gritted teeth growled with fury as he cocked back his fist but stopped as his face lightened up with a smile and a chuckle.

"It's Lance my dear man, oh and could you be so kind enough to tell me the name of that pretty little daughter of yours?"

The old man's eyes widened in horror of hearing this psychopath speak of his daughter he knew of her, of course he did he wouldn't be much of a Templar if he didn't.

"We hear she's gone missing and that you have been searching high and low for her….did you ever wonder where she might have gone or better yet….who might've taken her?" said Lance with a grin.

After finishing their raid through his personal belongings the small group of men that accompanied Lance came around the old man surrounding him.

"What have you done with her?!" asked the old man furry combined with worry in his voice.

"Nothing yet, unless you come clean with that information you have, we know you're the one the French Assassins trusted to hide Joan of Arc's Sword of Eden and that you have a map for its location now where is it?!"

Maurice was silent for a moment looking away while closing his eyes not wanting to give up the location of the map of the ancient artifact but it was that or risking his daughter's safety.

The old man had to choose the life of his only child or the lives of thousands of people.

"Talk old man! Unless you want to see your daughter's little beautiful green eyes ever again!" shouted the Templar his patience drawing to a close end.

Maurice's eyes opened and a thoughtful frown came to his face as he drew his eyes back to Lance's.

'_Green, Belle doesn't have green eyes she has her mother's eyes not mine…..wait a damn minute!' _Maurice thought to himself drawing a conclusion.

Chuckling and nodding his head Maurice resumed his confident toothy smirk.

"What's so damn funny you crazy ol coot?!" said Lance.

"Nice try there Mr. Campbell you almost got me there almost" said the inventor.

Lance's eye brow twitched up and gave him a curios look while bringing the blade closer to his skin.

"What the fuck are you talking about old man? Do you not care for your daughter's safety?" asked the Templar.

"Oh of course I do and I would gladly surrender the map to you but unfortunately for you _bite têtes_ (_dick heads_) I'm not going too because you don't have my daughter" said the old man.

"What makes you think that we don't have her you ol fool" said Lance trying to keep his threatening demeanor.

"Because you don't even know what she looks like, let alone have her captive" said Maurice.

Lance knew then that he'd been caught, his bluff was going good till he tried to describe the girl he should have kept his mouth shut he was sharper than he expected hanging around Assassin can do that but Lance wasn't out of ideas just yet.

"Alright old man you got me we don't have your daughter but trust me when I tell you we can find her till then we'll just have to hardened this little…interrogation" said Lance as he got to his feet and turned to his entourage.

"Tie him up were taking him with us" ordered the Templar as the men gathered around the old man with rope as they began to tie him up and gaging him in the process as he struggled against the them thrashing and mumbling.

"Where going out the back way men get a move on" ordered Campbell.

As they made for the back exit they were stopped by a figure outside the door and immediately pointed their flintlock pistols towards the mystery man.

"Who's there?!" said Lance addressing the figure.

The man placed his hands in the air in sign of surrender he was a tall one with a muscular bulk an impressive stature.

"What are you doing with that crazy old man why is he tied up, what the hell is goin' on, who the hell are you men?-ACKH!" asked the man, as various amount of question came from his mouth only to have a pistol shoved in it.

"We'll be asking the questions here so tell me who the hell you are?" asked the Templar taking the pistol out of his mouth and putting it to his head.

"I'm Gaston LeGume and that is my future father-in law you have there" said Gaston.

The men looked towards Maurice to see if that was fact only to see his face with a bored and dull expression as he shook his head 'no'.

Chuckling Lance sized Gaston's person this man seemed ignorant and brash, also he'd just witnessed them kidnapping a man which couldn't be tolerated no witnesses no problems.

"Well then Mr. LeGume I'm so very sorry but I can't afford anyone blabbering on about seeing my men and I kidnapping this old fool so unfortunately I have to end your life" he said as he placed his pistol to Gaston's eye.

"Hold on there Mr. Campbell"

Lance turned his head to see his superior making his way over to the group.

"Well I would hope that everyone is playing nice in the back yard" said the old man stopping in front of Gaston then looking towards Lance.

"Mr. Matthew sir I have things under control" said Lance still pointing his pistol towards the large Frenchman.

"Do you have the map?" asked Matthew.

"Umm….no sir" replayed Campbell.

"Do you know its location?" he asked again.

"No sir" he replayed again.

Shaking his head he began to chuckle "Well than it doesn't seem like you have the situation under control…...and who might this young fellow be?" asked Matthew looking back to Gaston.

"He's a witness sir and that makes him a dead man" said Lance.

"Do your worse you dried up fart it's not like I give a damn about the old man anyway" said Gaston.

"Well than good bye sir" said Lance, just before the trigger was pulled back in a moment of truth Gaston reached for the pistol and quickly bending his arm so the weapon's barrel was pointed against his chest.

While getting caught off guard Lance grunted and head butted the Frenchmen as he staggered back he quickly dodged the oncoming punch to his face as Gaston swiftly delivered his own jab connecting to Lance's face but the middle aged man answered back with his own punch after punching him in the gut Gaston responded with a hay-maker to and an uppercut.

The group of foot soldiers placed Maurice down on the grass and tried to help their officer but was stopped by Matthew's hand he wanted to see this, for one this Gaston fellow had some spirit and second it was the most entertainment he's had all night.

As Gaston tackled the Templar to the ground he and Lance started to roll on the grass Matthew decided to put a stop to their little squabble.

"That's enough you two" said the old man as they both got to their feet slightly bruised and blood dripping from their nostrils and lips.

"It would seem that our witness here isn't a dead man after all…he's a fighter…..I like that, you handle yourself well" said Matthew with a smirk.

Matthew made his way towards the tall Frenchman nodding his head in approval to his actions of strength when death seemed certain for him.

"What was your name again my boy" asked Matthew.

"Gaston LeGume" he replied.

"Well then Gaston I have much to discuss with you if you'll please join me at the restaurant tomorrow, I would like get better acquainted" said Matthew.

"For what purpose?" he asked.

"For the purpose of becoming a man even more powerful then now you could have anything and anyone you want I'm offering you a chance at a life filled with true power respect and wealth" said Matthew.

Gaston did like the sound of that as he rubbed his chin and glanced in upwards smirking.

"Anyone you say also power and wealth...alright old man you've caught my interest, I'll met you tomorrow to hear more" said Gaston.

"Good, Good be there at noon" said the old man.

Gaston looked toward Maurice who had his eyes locked on the old man standing in front looking up from his position his eyes filled with hate, anger and….fear?

"What about Maurice?" he asked pointing toward the tied up man.

"Oh don't you worry about him dear boy my men will take good care of our friend Maurice here" said Matthew while looking toward the inventor the Templar smiled sadistically and a dark chuckle came from the man as he walked towards the old inventor taking a knee to meet his hate and frightened filled eyes.

"Been a long time hasn't it Maurice."

* * *

_Mohawk Valley_

Making their way into the Mohawk village Connor and Gonando:go had been riding for a half a day now as they finally arrived to the Mohawk home.

"It feels good to be home and to see that everyone is safe" said Connor as he dismounted his horse and took off his hood as he started walking toward his people.

Children all around had seen Connor from a mile away and had gotten extremely excited as they rushed towards their fellow Mohawk.

"Ratohnhake:ton!" shouted a few children as they practically knocked the powerful Assassin on his back hugging and jumping on him.

"_It's good to see you all are well" _said Connor in their Native tongue a few of these children are first or second cousins to him he had many relative also a younger and older sibling as he spotted his younger sister whom was holding a basket of clothes catching a glimpse of her older brother with widened eyes and a large smile came to her little face.

She dropped the basket and took off towards Connor as he opened his wing span welcoming her into his arms.

"_Big brother"_ shouted the younger sister as she jumped in his arms trapping him in a tight hug squeezing his neck and Connor returned the embrace.

"_Big brother it's so good to see you" _said the young girl.

"_It's good to see you as well Ori:te"_ said the Assassin._  
_

"_Are you here to help the nice lady because she really needs it I really like her brother so can you please make sure to help her and beat up Ankitá?" _asked Ori:te frowning a bit.

"_Yes I am here to help Ori:te, I'll do what I can for her now do you know where she is?"_ asked Connor.

"_No I haven't seen her but she's really nice and pretty you know her name is Belle I met her and she's so kind she helps us around the village, played with the children and she can even read stories!" _said the young girl in one breath Ori:te had always been a talker she knew how to make conversation

"_That was really nice of her and I think I may know this woman if my hunch is right she is someone I have met before" _said the Assassin.

"_Really you know each other that's perfect can I be an aunt soon big brother please oh please, pleeeease?!"_

Connor rolled his eyes and nodded his head while chuckling hearing his sister going over the top as usual.

"_Have any of you seen her?" _Connor asked the children around him many shook their heads 'no' except one boy as he raised his hand Connor kneeld next to him.

"_You've seen her?_" asked Connor.

"Yes _I saw her this morning running down by the river this morning Ankitá has tried take her again but she kept fighting back until my parents told me to return home and not to watch and some of the warriors came and pulled him off of her and then she ran" _said a young boy.

Connor looked towards Gonando:go but the Native only shook his head in disapproval.

"It would seem that Ankitá has made another attempt to ravish the girl, Ratohnhake:ton you must knock some sense into that man he is not setting a good example for the young ones!" said Gonando:go.

"I will that's a promise" said Connor as he got to his feet and walked inside the long house he all his relatives once shared.

When inside Connor was met with several different greetings nice ones and distasteful ones from several of his kin, there were a few members of his family who didn't exactly approve his existence that fact always pained him deep within but it no longer phased him as he made his way through the long house Connor was having a difficult time searching for his target so he made it easier for himself as he closed his eyes and reopened them activating his hidden talent.

His vision was dark and several of the people were now grey for they were not his target he came across a woman glowing blue however noting him she was an asset to his search.

"Niyati" called Connor as the Native woman turned to see the living legend warrior of their tribe.

"Ratohnhake:ton I see you've made it safely" said Niyati.

Nodding his head Connor gave her a hug as he looked around still searching for his target not seeing him he decided to do the next best thing ask.

"Niyati where is Ankitá?" asked the Assassin.

Nodding her head she didn't want to answer anyway but she truly didn't know where her son might have been he'd tried to take Belle back into his house a few hours ago after some of the villagers stopped him while Belle ran back to the longhouse and said she couldn't wait any longer now fearing for her life and dashed towards the river.

"I don't know but Ratohnhake:ton promise me you won't harm my son too harshly" said Niyati pleading him.

Connor didn't give her an answer as he exited the house and made his way into the middle of the village and took a long look around activating his eagle sense once more.

After a few minutes Connor eyes caught something glowing in gold as he finally acquired his target now making his way towards Ankitá who seemed to be searching for something or more like someone.

"ANKITÁ" Connor shouted as the Native man turned sharply to see who shouted his name as if their balls where the size of potatoes only to see his least favorite Mohawk approaching him.

"What are you doing here life scratcher and what business do you have with me?!" said Ankitá as the villagers started to appear outside the long house to watch the scene knowing what was coming Gonando:go and Niyati where one of the first to join the crowed as everyone held their breath in anticipation.

"The Frenchwoman you kidnapped where is she?" asked the Assassin.

"You must be referring to my wife?" said Ankitá smugly crossing his arms smirking.

"Did she agree to your terms of marriage?" asked Connor.

"That's none of your business life scratcher!" Ankitá said now frowning.

Nodding his head Connor knew the answer to the question.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then, what has gotten in to you?! what right do you have to stealing people your pulling many of the outsider's action and trust me I see what they do and what you've done is no better?!" Connor asked anger starting to show in his voice as he drew closer Ankitá.

"Like I said before what I do or whom I take has nothing to do with a half breed such as you so mind your own fucking business outsider your a digrace to our people!" said Ankitá coming closer to Connor face giving off a threatening atmosphere.

"You call me a disgrace, an outsider and a whit man when it is you that pull most of their actions if you are a TRUE Native warrior you wouldn't need to try so damn hard for a mate they'll just come naturally but instead you kidnapped a woman and forced yourself on her!" stated Connor as both of the Natives were close to each others space.

"Those are not actions of a warrior but a disgusting desperate beast with no self control and you call me a disgrace!" shouted Connor.

"What the hell do you know about being a Native warrior you join a little organization run off and learn to kill and take orders from an old man and you decide to call yourself a warrior?! You sound more like a lap dog to me!" said Ankitá.

"You are so damn ignorant!" shouted Connor.

The two continued to bicker as Ori:te turned her head and now seeing a figure coming from the river it was Belle she came at the perfect time as she rushed over to her grabbing her hand and jumping up and down.

"Belle your saviors has arrived and he's getting ready to avenge you by beating up Ankitá, oh hoho yes I've been waiting for this hehehehee" said Ori:te as she laughed evilly rubbing her hands together.

Hearing that the man Gonando:go went to fetch for her rescue has arrived to take her home Belle and Ori:te hurried their way back into the village as she came through the crowd of people surrounding the scene her eyes came to a familiar stature and clothing even though his back was turned she knew exactly who that man was.

"Connor" she whispered.

'_IT IS HIM_!' she thought to herself as her eyes widened and a smile came to her face, this village was the place he told her about these are his people she'd been right all along and Ratohnhake:ton must be his Mohawk name.

"Connor!" she shouted.

Hearing his English Name Connor turned his head at the sound of a familiar voice his eyes meeting with hazel brown as he turned his body completely around staying still for a moment and walked slowly towards her.

"Belle so it is you" said Connor coming closer but was caught off guard as the girl ran to him and lunged herself into his person wrapping her small arms around his neck and broad shoulders after a few seconds of being surprised and embarrassed he returned the hug wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny waist.

"I had a feeling it was you coming I just didn't want to get my hopes up" she said squeezing tighter.

"I came as soon as Gonando:go told me the name of the captive was _Belle _I couldn't believe it so I rushed here to see for myself"

Seeing the scene and the reaction of the two Niyati leaned over whispering to Gonando:go.

"They know each other?!" she asked a little taken back.

"Yes they do, Ratohnhake:ton spoke to me about their encounter while we were on the road apparently he saved her and her father from a pack of wolves a few months ago" said the Native.

"Oh I see...so do..…..do you think there attracted to each other?" asked Niyati.

Gonando:go's eyes went to the two hugging then back to Niyati then back to them then back to Niyati.

"What do you think?" he asked with a sly grin as he rubbed his chin.

As Connor glanced around he noticed some of the villager's faces in the crowd some of the men had sly looks and grins as some of the woman smiled and winked at him while little girls giggled and young boys gagged.

Connor felt the embarrassment creep upon him again as he broke the embrace.

Ori:te thoughts now catching up to her she pointed towards the two as they parted.

"Oooooooh now I get it Belle you asked me if I knew a Connor and you meant my brother and I only know him as big brother or Ratohnhake:ton and don't know him by his English name which you only know him as so you couldn't tell me his Native name" said Ori:te in one breath as she began breathing hard trying to catch her breath.

Belle nodding her head a thoughtful frown came to her face as she just now realized what she said as she looked towards Connor then Ori:te.

"Wait a minute Ori:te, Connor's your brother?" she asked greatly surprised who would have known this little talkative girl was Connor's sister.

"He sure is, he's my only brother" she said smiling.

"Really how...intrusting"

Connor smiled at the two going back and forth as Belle brought her attention back to the Native looking at his features titling her head and staring at him for a few moments she'd never seen him with his hood down and concluded that he was…dashing.

As she brought her finger tips to his cheek and began to rub gently on his face.

As Connor gave her a slight smile before he frowned when he spotted a purplish bruise on her neck and another one on her jaw line now placing his index finger and thumb on her chin tilting her head around checking for anymore marks.

Belle knew exactly what the Assassin was looking at, her bruises where pretty easy to spot as she drew her eyes away from his now seeing that his expression was turning angry he turned his head towards Ankitá who had been giving him one hell of a death glare then back to her.

"Did he do this to you?" he asked gesturing his head to Ankitá.

Belle altered her eyes from Connor's vision glancing down then to Ankitá then back to the ground and nodding her head yes.

"Did he try to touch you?"

*Nod*

"I was told that he went after you again this morning, is that true?"

*Nod*

He didn't need to hear another word as he turned around to face Ankitá slowly walking with bald fists approaching personal space.

Connor looked into the eyes of the Native and spoke in a dangerous whisper.

"I'm taking her with me if you have a problem with that speak up."

The villagers where all dead silent a fight between these two is something that was long time coming ever since they were kids these two had a strange dislike from one another but never seriously fought due to the chiefs watchful eyes and orders of peace between them.

So the best they could do was stay away from each other.

"You try taking her outsider and I will thrash you in to the ground!" threatened Ankitá

"We'll see" said Connor as he turned his back on him walking towards Belle.

"Where leaving Belle" Connor said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Now filled with rage Ankitá charged towards the Assassin.

"Brother look out!" shouted Ori:te.

Connor hearing his sisters warning along with fast pace footsteps coming his way he quickly pushed Belle out of the way as he dodged the jab thrown at his face.

Connor swiftly ducked away from the next and weaved through the hook as he brought his own jab to Ankitá's face but failed as he dodged the punch but Ankitá didn't see the uppercut coming as it cleanly connected to his chin.

Stumbling back Ankitá came at him once more this time with a haymaker as Connor ducked under his strike preforming a 180 degree spin bring the back of his elbow to Ankitá's ear knocking him off balance and on to the ground.

Connor shook his head as he began to walk away but he quickly turned his body again at the sound of his opponent charging him once again.

Taking a punch to the face Connor rebounded quickly as he used the momentum of the punch to spin counter clockwise using his left foot to pivot and delivering a spinning back-fist to Ankitá's jaw as the Native shook it off.

He threw yet another hook but it was blocked by Connor's fore arm as Connor gave another fast uppercut but this time he hopped in the air barrel kicking him in the chest forcing his back to the ground.

Connor swiftly rose to his feet now looking down at Ankitá wondering if he was finished.

"You cannot defeat me Ankitá so stop trying"

Ankitá spat out some blood as he rose to his feet frowning but then he smirked showing his blood stained teeth.

"As soon as I'm done with you outsider I'm taking my prize and I'm going to ravish her with all my might" said Ankitá taunting him trying to throw him off balance.

Belle flinch at his words and turned pale imagining it happen as Gonando:go came and placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned left to see Ehnita holding her hand as Ori:te shouted.

"YEAAH well I'd like to see you try it!" shouted the little girl as she began pumping her fist in the air.

Connor's face twisted with anger and disgust but did not lose focus as Ankitá ran full speed toward the Assassin screaming a battle cry.

"UUAAAAAHHH" shouted Ankitá cocking back his fist.

Connor shook his head before Ankitá could strike when he'd come close enough Connor lunged himself in the air practically gliding as he brought his knee right into Ankitá's face knocking him out cold as his body jerked back falling flat on to the ground.

Connor glanced down at the limp body as he came to his unconscious opponent grabbing him by the collar of his tunic.

"Like I said before I'm taking her with me" said Connor as he let go of his body leaving it on the dirt as Niyati and a few other villagers rushed to help the unconscious Native.

"Damn it Ratohnhake:ton I told you not so harshly" said Niyati.

"That's what you get when you mess with my future sister-in-law right Belle?" said Ori:te as she nudged her arm as Belle slightly blushed.

"What?!" said the surprised Frenchwoman.

"Ori:te stop talking" said Gonando:go as Connor walked to Belle she turned around to smile at him as Connor reached out for her hand.

"Come on I'll take you home."

* * *

A:N Hope you enjoyed this action filled chapter the other day my cousin showed me a greatly Disney drawn Connor Kenway and I was like 'whaaaaaat no you did-int' and she was like 'you freakin' right I did' lol it looks really good detail and everything lol anyway don't forget to R&R thank you!


	9. Pledge Allegiance

A/N: Hello audience, thank you for all the reading and liking but let me tell you a little story, I went my cousins house not too long ago right and I gave my cousins new/old stuff I gave Assassin's Creed bloodline(for psp) and AC Revelations to my boy cousin and gave my girl cousin a twilight book (eye roll) and Beauty and the beast Christmas so then my dude cousin looks to me and says "man Ezio is so playa bro…aye…you think you can make him Belle and Aveline have a threesome?!" and at first I'm like 0_o then I was like -_- …"now you goin' to far ya dumb ass horny teenager" I don't know what to do with that one lol. Hormones what can you do? Anyhow thanks for all the support please enjoy.

(_Oh and Jay if you're reading this keep it in ya pants ya lil nasty ass!)_

The Bloody Rose

Chapter IX: Pledge Allegiance

* * *

_Colon Francis: June 3__rd__, 1775_

Maurice has been in pickles in his day of associating with Assassins he'd been interrogated, beaten, spat on and threatened more times than he can count and eventually had gotten use to these actions and began not being so nervous during interrogations, but this was different this situation was different this _man_ was different.

This man beforehand made him more than just nervous he was much more than just intimidation.

As he sat tied to a chair with his head down hours had pasted and he had no clue to what time of day it currently was since he'd sat inside this one candle lit room, he couldn't make out much of his surroundings he didn't even have a clue to where he'd been taken to, but he knew that he was still in Colon Francis due to the smell of the French cuisine around the area.

As Maurice tried his best to analyze his current location the only conclusion he could make was that he was brought to a room and had been beaten for a few minutes then sat in a chair to await the man in charge and unfortunately for him he knew this tariffing individual.

"After all these years he's found me" said Maurice.

The man known as Matthew Conwell was once a feared underground warlord and a Templar Knight that hailed from London he pulled many strings in the underground and had a strong alliance with the British after showing his display of skill in the Seven Year War but he was also infamous among the Brotherhood for taking out many of the French and British Assassins and after coming to America following the Templar Grandmaster Haythem decades ago he had high hopes of snatching information and an ancient reelect from his dead fingers.

He'd shown no mercy and was ruthless to his targets or an unlucky soldier that was captured by his platoon and tortured to death slowly but surely, usually handling his victims in secret such as the situation now dark dainty room, uncomfortable and nerve wrecking situation a beating and soon comes the interrogation and after that most certainly death.

Maurice's head shot up to the sound of the door opening as the light came in the dark room Maurice's eyes had to adjust to the beams as a few men came within the room and cleared a path for Matthew as they closed the door and lighted a few more lanterns around the room.

Matthew came towards the Frenchman and pulled a chair in front of him taking a seat and stared into his face placing his chin on his knuckles.

"Conwell" said Maurice as he looked into the man's eyes, he could see even in his slightly old age, the killer in him he could see it plan as a clear day after all these years he still has it.

Matthew didn't say a word as he kept an intense stare as if he was reading his soul and planning his attack he sat there looking and looking and looking the man was no doubt a psychopath but a smart clean one.

'God please say something already' thought Maurice.

"Helloooo anyone in there?" said Maurice in a witty tone.

Matthew pulled his chair a little closer to the inventor's figure as he lit a cigar.

"You wanna know something amusing?" asked Matthew finally speaking and taking a puff of his tobacco.

"What?" he asked.

"I gave up looking for you a few months ago" said Matthew his lips turning up in a smile.

"Is that so?" replied Maurice.

"Oooh yes indeed I did "replied Matthew.

"I figure that you and Achilles have been keeping up with each other…..so one of you must have the map and the other…..the key" said Matthew with a sly grin.

Maurice's eyes widened at his words he knew about the key…..of course he did, he was once a great enemy to the Order and went toe to toe with Achilles this old fart was no lightweight.

"And to think Campbell thought we were looking for just a simple Piece of Eden, no sir this is bigger than Assassins and Templars…much bigger" said Conwell as he took another drag.

"However I'm really going to need that map to find the temple it could be less than a few hours away for all I know"

"I don't have it why don't you ask Kenway yourself!" shouted Maurice.

Conwell placed his cigar in his mouth and took a long drag while giving Maurice a skeptical look with a raised eyebrow.

"You want to know what has been bad for your overall health throughout all these years?" said Matthew.

"Enlightened me doctor" said Maurice in a sarcastic tone when really on the inside he was nervous as all hell not for what he'll do to his body physically but his mind he could play mind games like you wouldn't believe.

"Oh I will" said Conwell as he put out his cigar on Maurice's hand making him grunt and shout in pain.

"AAAHH" screamed the old man as he began to breathe and sweat profusely as Matthew brought his thumb towards the open wound and pressed down with immense pressure bringing more excruciating pain to the old man.

"You see being an Assassin's comrade hasn't always been your best move we try to explain this to Samuel but he was too hard on about Liberty."

"So what, should I have become a Templar then you evil _bâtard (bastard)_?!"

"Pfft goodness no if you were my alley I would have snapped your fucking neck or throw you of a damned cliff as soon as possible the mere sight of you irritates the shit out of me…no offence" said Matthew.

"None taken, _toi fils de pute(you son of a bitch)_" said Maurice as he looked to his left and right to see Conwell's followers stand next to his person.

"Alright then let me ask you one more time…where is the map?" asked the Templar as he scooted a little closer to the old man's face.

"I don't know and I don't have it" said the inventor.

"Really?" said the warlord as he glared into his victims eyes again staring as if he was reading him.

Maurice stayed silent for once again he was tapped in a hard place knowing full well that this man will kill him and probably eat a sandwich while doing it.

"Come now Maurice, don't make this any harder than it has to be, I know map is somewhere in this country and I've gone down the line of suspects for years now and you have been the most elusive so I have reason to believe that you have it."

Maurice kept quite as Matthew rose to his feet and kneeled next to him bringing his voice close to his ear.

"Come now I tore apart the entire Mohawk village looking for that map thinking it was there do you honestly think I'll be against tearing you apart?" said the Templar as he came close to Maurice and leaned to speak his ear.

"I've been waiting a looooong time for this and I would rather keep you alive for a while so don't force me to keep treating you ungentle men like" said Matthew in a whisper as he down and pulled back Maurice's middle finger breaking it with gruesome cracks making his finger look like a backwards 'c'.

*Snap, CRACK*

"AAAHHHHHH!"

The old man screamed in pain and began to thrash as his breathing began to get heavier and he could feel the pressure being weighed on him after a few more moments Conwell released his grip.

"Now….talk or I go down the line of limbs, you should realize that you have a lot of bones for me to break Maurice" said Conwell in a dangerously calm tone of voice this man was truly sadistic.

"You're gonna kill me either way so what's the point?" asked Maurice as he kept his eyes on the ground, all he could really think of in that moment was the only reason why he would get up in the morning and work to the bone for a good life, his only reason for living…his daughter.

"True. But look at it like this, we get what we want, then kill you quickly you won't feel a thing I so swear it" said the Templar in a nonchalant tone raising his right hand.

"We'll even give you a proper burial instead of burning or tossing your corpse in the river, like usual dead bodies and…..we'll also leave your daughter alone, keeping her safe from harm" said Conwell putting a dangerous tone in his last words that made Maurice shudder in horror and hate for this man.

"Matthew she has NOTHING to do with this!" screamed Maurice.

"Of course she does her being your offspring puts her in all of this….tell me if a king were to have a child…would that child not take the responsibilities of the parent someday, at times it can be their most loved passion or…...their untimely demise just look at Kenway's boy he's in all of this because of his father..…am I right?"

"NO! Your wrong everything your order stands for is wrong you tyrant bastard, all you want is power, wealth, control and I bet on occasion _une queue de frais_ _(some fresh tail) _you're all just murderers with a fake goal of this so called 'world peace', people like you disgust me Matthew Conwell! " shouted Maurice.

All while Maurice was going on his rant Matthew kept a dull look on his aged feature and looked towards his men who gave a shrug of their shoulders and a few chuckles and points towards the old man mocking him.

"…are you done?" asked Conwell boredom in his tone.

"I certainly am not, you need to know how evil you are!" shouted the old man.

"Your so naïve Maurice, there is no good or bad in these orders rather its Templar or Assassins we both strive for peace we just have different ways of pursuing it, we the Templars want peace but believe man to be to ignorant to look aside difference so we take the lead in guiding them"

"Hmph more like killing" said Maurice under his breath as the remark earned his ring finger to be broken.

"AAAHH, YOU BASTARD!" screamed Maurice as Conwell came to his face grabbing it and giving it a squeeze looking into his blood shot eyes recognizing the look, his snap expression.

"As for Assassins they feel man should make their own decisions and lead their own lives, find themselves on the path to prosperity and that's why we have a war going on this very day" said Matthew as he released Maurice's cheeks.

"And if someone disrupts this 'free will' of man then they are killed so honestly what's so wrong about my Order?" He said finishing and looking down on the old man.

Panting and eyes blurry from the pain, Maurice tries to keep his grunts and moans of pain down, he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of his pain.

"I can go on all day to what's wrong with your Order Conwell!" said Maurice through gritted teeth.

"Well unfortunately I don't have all day, what time is it?" he asked looking to one of his men as the lackey checked his watch.

"11:48, nearly noon sir" said the lackey.

Nodding his head the warlord made for the door after rising from his seat.

"I see so you don't want to talk? That's alright, men pack your things were taking him with us to headquarters, we have most of our…..'Talking tools there' I'm sure we can get it out of him" said the Templar with a grin.

"Ooo oh ooh, you mean our torturing tools right?! We're going torture him for the information!" said a lackey overly excited about getting the gesture.

The Templar superior massaged the bridge of his nose while sighing due to the agent's fatuousness.

"*Sigh* Yes Humphrey we're going to torture him" said Conwell moving to speak to Campbell.

"I have an appointment to attend too, keep a watchful eye on our…..guest I'll be back right after this meeting" said Conwell as he walked past him and opened the door.

Campbell looked towards his superior with a questionable gaze.

"Is something troubling Mr. Campbell?" asked Conwell noticing the look he was getting.

"Sir, are you sure you want to bring that foolish man in our ranks? He'll be more of a liability then anything" said Campbell.

"Even if that maybe true we can still use him as a pawn to keep an eye around here, this town is not under our influence as of yet and I certainly don't want any Assassins mocking about in this area" said Conwell.

Nodding his head he's seen no other reason to keep questioning his superior's wisdom.

"Yes sir"

Nodding his head he made his way to the door opening it and before stepping out turned his vision to Maurice with a sly grin.

"Stay put Maurice" said the Templar with a chuckle knowing he wasn't going anywhere.

"Oooooh I get it, you said that because he's tied up and cus he can't go anywhere!"

"Oh shut up Humphrey!" shouted Campbell as Conwell shook his head while leaving the room closing the door and locking it as he made for the meeting destination for the new recruit.

* * *

_Mohawk Village June 2__nd__, 1775_

"Come on, I'll take you home" said Connor as Belle reached for his hand taking it while nodding and looking back to the villagers then back into Connor's eyes.

"Ratohnhake:ton don't you think it would be wise to leave in the morning? It will get dark soon it would be safer to just stay the night" said Kanen'to:kon.

Connor took a moment to think as he glanced around the village noticing everyone's stare then turned his attention to the young woman next to him.

"Would you feel comfortable staying for one more night and leave in the morning or would you prefer now?" asked Connor.

Belle took a moment to think and turned to Ankitá's still unconscious body as it was carried off to his small house.

"Yeah come on stay it will be so great, aaaand you can get to know brother betterrr" said Ori:te as she began to smile deviously.

"Ori:te don't you have chores that need tending to?" said Niyati.

"Awww" said the young Mohawk girl as she looked towards Belle and gave a wink.

"Well I...umm" said the Frenchwoman in an uncertain tone.

"He won't be a problem for you anymore that is a promise" said Connor in a reassuring voice he wasn't going to let that sexual bully come near her.

"Well in that case staying one more night couldn't hurt…and I'll feel a lot safer if you're…well if, you stay near me" she said with a slight blush.

Connor chuckled and placed his calloused hand on her shoulder.

"Sounds to me that you're becoming slightly needy" Connor said playfully as Belle giggled and nudged him.

"Needy? Well you don't seem to complain about helping me…but on a serious note I don't know how many times I've said this already but…thank you Connor"

"You've said enough its fine I understand, things happen that you have no control over so I do not blame you" said Connor giving her a slight smile (slight).

"Right well at least you showed him a thing or two right?" she said looking up and smiling slightly.

"Yes well, I do not take pleasure in beating a fellow tribe member but he gave me no other choice."

"Mmhm it's a shame, but he deserved it I would have given him a beating if I didn't feel so…..weak, I don't want to be this-this little lady or 'damsel in distress' I read in my books I feel like a sad little burden to you Connor" said Belle as her face and vision feel to the ground.

"Well judging to how Ankitá was bearing those scratch marks I would say you're a little stronger then you expect, I recall speaking these words in Boston a few months ago" said Connor smirking.

Looking up from the ground the pathetic look she was sporting turned into a slight smirk as her eyebrow rose and crossing her arms and gave him a certain 'look'.

"I also recall you saying in Boston that we would never meet again… pretty peculiar that you said that pattern of words…..twice" she said while holding up the number two.

"And here we are...again" said the young woman.

Connor's face turned slightly red as he avoided her 'look' keeping his vision away from her's as she dug deeper into his embarrassment.

"Connor why is your face all red, you're not catching a bug now are you?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, umm I'm going to help around the village "said the Assassin pointing in a random direction and walking at a fast pace.

"I thought you said you were going to stay near me!" said Belle as she stood her ground pouting slightly and crossed her arms watching Connor walk away with every attention to avoid her.

"Never agreed to that" said Connor as he kept walking, not bothering to turn around.

"Connor!" shouted the Frenchwoman as she rushed to his descending figure.

Minutes later they both settled on working on the fields and tending to the livestock as Connor tended to the plants by chopping the ground digging holes with a gardening hoe for the seeds.

As Belle finished feeding the chickens she came to Connor of course looking to start more conversation but he didn't mind it was refreshing to have someone other than his people or his mentor give a damn about his interests someone….soft.

"Hello Belle" said Connor as the young Frenchwoman approached him.

"_bonjour monsieur il juste(hello there fair gentleman)"_

Connor gave her an eyebrow raise as he looked towards her.

"Oh sorry that means-"

"Hello there fair gentlemen" said Connor cutting her off and returning to his chopping in the ground chuckling after seeing her face.

"You speak French?!" asked Belle a little more excited then necessary.

"I can speak a few languages such as French, Spanish and of course my own native tongue…my mentor has taught me many things when I pledged myself to the Brotherhood, you didn't take me for some sort of brutish fool did you?" asked Connor as he gave her a smirk.

"What? No I never thought you were anything else but –"

"It's alright Belle, come let's take a brake" said Connor as he took the gardening hoe and placed it on the ground as he walked to a tall oak tree as Belle sat with her knees to her chest and Connor laid sat under sat under it overlooking his work.

"Your quite skilled this did you plant often as a child?" asked Belle.

"Yes at times I did do a lot of planting"

"Who taught you?"

"My mother she was loving but strict people often referred her to a mountain lion she was very...fiery "

"Ah I see what was her name?"

"...Kainiehti:io she...she was a quite the woman" Connor said looking away.

"Was?" she said looking into his eyes.

"Yes she pasted when I was young, she put up with my disobedience and still gave me great love and I was quite a handful"

"Oh I'm sorry" she said feeling empathy "I know the feeling, sometimes wish I could've at least meet my mother...so you must've struggled quite a bit didn't you did you have to work hard day and night?"

"Yes tragedy strikes everyone while I was growing up I was seen as too small by my people and I wasn't allowed to hunt so they insisted I work in the plans until my skills of tracking lead me to be a good hunter"

"Oh I see soooo, y_ou_…were small" said Belle chuckling and taken back by his words Connor was not a small man she'd seen bulky men before but not so often especially in a small French town that's half of the reason to why Gaston is so popular at least that's what she believe but the native Assassin before was quite intimidating.

His arms were muscular were full with muscle, his shoulders broad and his chest was firm, even though she hasn't seen him shirtless she knew his abdominals were sculpted she liked the way he looked but she believed beauty to be on the inside and she believed him to be

"Yes I was believe it or not" said Connor.

"Hmm interesting I bet you were such a little _mignon (cutie) _when you were little" said the Frenchwoman with a giggle.

"There is a time when we are all small and innocent…...but there is also a time where that innocence is broken" Connor said in a tone mixture with sadness and anger.

Belle remembered then that when she first met him he had sadness in him behind his furiousness and strong demeanor.

"Connor…..was your innocence broken?" asked Belle as she started looking to him with soft eyes.

Connor took a long minute to answer as he turned his body to lie on his side, facing away from the Frenchwoman and kept quiet.

Belle of course took this as a negative reaction and began to silently curse herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be nosy" said the young woman as she hugged her knees tighter against her chest turning her head away from his figure, but a moment later her ears picked up the sound of his voice.

"Yes it was, by an unexpected person as well."

* * *

Yo guys sorry about the short chapter I was planning to write more and put more depth in it but I've been working non-stop and haven't had much time to write but I'm super hyped cuz the 29th is here and _**it's my birthday**_ and the day after that. ASSASSIN'S CREED III lol but please R&R and I will get back to you after having more info on the game…by playing it of course XD! Peace and to the AC fans (REVOLUTION!) that is all.


	10. We are Templars

My apologies audience it's been damn near two months since my last update I truly apologize considering I didn't have internet for the time and we moved so I had to wait another few weeks for our service to transfer, I thought I was going to die I had to focus on other crap like college and work and all that stuff…..useless I say! lol So anyway I'm planning to have Haythem in the story now that I know he's alive so get set I'm glad my story wasn't to inaccurate so I'm gonna mold a lot of my plot with AC facts though Haythem being a Templar really threw me for a loop ya know I thought the guy was dead. I mean come on it got you too lol so please enjoy.

The Bloody Rose

Chapter X

We are Templars

* * *

_June 3__rd__, 1775 Mohawk Village _

Belle kept her eyes on the young warrior in front of her as she held her arms around his waist as they continued to ride across the plans on horseback as was planned they left in the morning, dawn to be exact he placed his hood back on when they'd left so all she could see is the back of the famous white hood as she placed her blue dress back on after sewing it back in one piece even if the Mohawk clothing was comfy she'd prefer her own clothes.

She brought her attention back to Connor and back tracked the words that he had spoken the day before an _'unexpected person' was _the cause of his broken innocence.

She was a little confused with the meaning words she didn't pry into the subject for it was a very sensitive one, but she wasn't going to pass up the chance to find out of course.

She gave his shoulder a light squeeze to catch his attention as he turned his head to signify that he was listening.

"Connor…who exactly is the person that caused you so much pain?" she asked trying her best to gaze at his face wondering if she'd overstepped a boundary.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry…..it's just pretty obvious to me that something pains you."

Connor averted his eyes from the young woman and began to wonder how she was able to see through his stone demeanor she was really something else.

"Well it's not technically just one person, it was a group of men, they came to me demanding to see the elders of my tribe there was one in particular that I promised to find…his name is Charles Lee" said Connor with a slightly deepened voice and that didn't go unnoticed.

"Was it him the lead the attack on your village?" Belle asked.

"No…he and the group of men are Templars and….their leader is no other then my own father."

Belle was baffled to say the least, his father of all people that's gotta hurt.

"Your father?!" asked the young woman, her face turning in with a mix of disbelief and sympathy, her father was a huge part of her life after her mother's passing her father had become her rock, she could lean on him from the smallest to the largest situations.

"I'm sorry its heart breaking to know that, my father means the world to me and the thought of being hurt by the one who is supposed to love and protect you…I can see why you're out for blood."

Conner replayed with a head nod as he kept his eyes on the trail continuing the ride to the French village.

"Connor may I ask another question?"

"Ask away"

"It's about Ori:te is she your sister by blood?" asked Belle.

Connor shook his head in reply to her question. "No she isn't when my mother was killed I was brought into another family in my tribe she along with her older sister are my siblings by bond and love but not blood" said the Assassin.

"Oh that's good to know at least you weren't' completely alone"

Connor replayed with a head nod and give her a smile yes not completely.

"You're very strong too" she said with a slight pucker of her pink lips.

"Thank you if it weren't for my skill I would be dead a thousand times over by now" said Connor with a prideful smile.

"Here I thought only cowards die a thousand times you wouldn't happened to be a coward would you" said the young woman with a giggle.

"I can tell you this much there are times where I must use a…strategic retreat that does not make me a coward" said Connor.

"Surrrre lets go with that one" she said sarcastically.

"I can easily make this ride a difficult one for you all I have to is make this stead take a bumpy road" Connor said with a playful warning.

"You wouldn't dare" said Belle in a low warning voice as Connor turned his head to face her with a sinister grin.

"…try me"

* * *

_Francaise Colon_

The afternoon seemed grey in the small French village as if rain was soon shower the town as the villagers went on by their daily lives there was a small spark in one particular Frenchman.

Gaston an ale in hand waited patiently for the opportunity to meet with the old man that promised him money power and even more respect he was going to get so much more in his already almost perfect life all he needed was this little boost and by little it meant a huge boost joining these men would do him no wrong.

"Gaston so good to see you could make it" said Conwell as he took a seat across from the Frenchman.

"I became interested in the offer, so tell me who are they" he asked gesturing his company "and….who are you?" Gaston asked.

Conwell chuckled, one of his men brought him an ale and retreated back to his post Gaston watched the scenario, his curiosity becoming stronger to who this guy is such respect and he has the allure of a powerful man this gentleman is a boss.

"We are an organization that aims for the greater good of man we strive for stability, peace, order…..but we also aim for control, power, for without a strong hand to lead there can be no proper guidance, that is why we are here for better…..influence you might say" said Conwell as he took a swig of his drink.

"That's fine and dandy but it doesn't quite answer my question" said Gaston with an amused grin.

"You may call us the Order of the Templar Knights" said Conwell looking the man in the eye.

"Templars you mean like in those old legends?" asked the Gaston.

"Oh I assure you there are more than just legends my boy much more; Templars are as real as the Assassins"

"So they exist too? What do they strive for?" asked the Frenchman he noticed that was all he had been doing asking wanting knowledge...that was a first.

Conwell took another gulp of his ale and placed it back on the wooden table with a slight burp.

"The same as us peace, but they have a more ignorant way of looking towards the order of society, they believe that free will is the best solutions for peace that people should be in control of their own destinies, but look at what's happening now to the crown his subjects want independence so they start a war, man already has free will you see and they use it very inefficiently" he finished with a look of disappointment.

"So where do you stand in this Order, there has to be more than one since you're talking about society?" he asked the old man looking as if he was trying hard to keep up.

"Oh yes there are more than one branch as for mine I am the leader of the branch from France though my father used to serve the Britain Order so I am temporally aligned with the British."

Gaston held his eyes on Conwell this man had quite the head on him he sounded as if he was a fountain of knowledge so he wanted to get his fill.

"So do you also control the branch here in the colonies? There's been some strange activity as far as important people going missing, merchants, scholars and even high ranking officers not just in the British Army but the Patriots as well are those you're doing?"

"In a way yes there's a few of our men on those sorts of jobs but I don't control the branch in the colonies"

"Oh do tell" said Gaston getting even more greedy and anxious to know more of the Templars.

"With in due time my boy I'll inform you on all our secrets once you've proven loyal, in the meantime my second in command will assist you on your quest to enlightenment" said Conwell finishing off his ale and rising from his seat.

"No worries old man I won't disappoint that is a promise but what about Maurice?" said the Frenchman.

"Oh you need not worry of him he's my guest of honor so his comfort is my number 1 priority" said Conwell as he left the tavern his company bringing him his coat as they where right on his heels.

"See you soon Gaston remember what we spoke of today."

"Yes sir no way in hell I'm passin' this up" said the Frenchman with a hungry look as Lefou came and sat next to his idle with a beer in hand.

"What was that all about, guy comes struttin' up in here like he owns the place" said the little man about to take a swig of his drink before it was snatched and finished by Gaston "Hey!"

"Oh don't worry your head about it. It has nothing to do with people of…leaser value" he said smugly as he rose to his feet and started strutting out of the tavern and Lefou responded with his middle finger behind Gaston's back.

Outside of the Village Belle and Connor finally arrived to her small town dismounting the horse as they walked farther into town people she'd known for years started to point and rush to her with urgency greeting her and asking of she was alright it was a nice change of pace seeing as though no one was judging her for the moment.

"Belle where 'av ya been girl who's you're friend here?" asked one of her neighbors gazing at Connor he obviously wasn't from town.

"Well it's a long story actually this is my friend Connor, he helped me home" she said giving the Assassin a sideways glance and smirk.

"Oh I see" said her neighbor with a rise of a brow and gave a smirk showing a few wooden teeth in all his years he'd never seen her look at a man like that "well good to know there still decent people out there stalkin'about" said her neighbor.

"By any chance have you seen my father?" she asked a bit of urgency coming in her voice now.

"No I ain't seen him since yesterday's mornnin' the man is goin even more looney then usual he's been searchin' round for ya hard, don't think he's sleepin' at all either crazy ol loon"

"Oh I see I better hurry home then, thank you"

"Your neighbor seems…interesting why does he have wooden teeth?" asked Connor as he continued to follow Belle.

"You don't wanna know" she said with a chuckle.

Belle continued to direct down the street crossing a small bridge as she and Connor came up on a small cozy looking house by the bank her house her home she pulled out her key from her dress as she opened the door.

"Papa are you here?"

A gasp escaped her lips as she entered her home she came upon the damage of her house mainly the living room the damage was immense the furniture was either broken, flipped or ripped, her books where everywhere the book shelf had been thrown to the ground and broken pieces of glass was scattered across the floor and even her father's hunting musket was on the ground along with a dark few dark stains was that…..blood!

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Once again guys sorry for the wait I know I've pushed my luck with the time of the upload but I'm still in this thang lol Hey did you guys hearing about AC3 wining Gamers choice award of the year yep and Connor was nominated for Character of the year so my boi is top notch yes sir. Anyway please drop a review and continue reading next chapter will be juicy have a good one guys ;) .


	11. Escape

A/N: I'm back people, my bad about the previous chapter being so short and I really thank you all for supporting the story and to make up for the short chapter I'm goin' in this go round so sit back drink some tea or maybe coffee a beer or whatever put some tunes on and enjoy the chapter cuz it's about to go down.

The Bloody Rose

Chapter XI: Escape

* * *

Belle's heart beat accelerated worry creeping up her spine and panic beginning to show on the young woman's feature she could only stare and walk slowly and steadily through the disaster she called home as Connor stayed close on her heels looking around the living room and spotting foot prints by the closet with his sharp vision and squatted to get a better look yep foot prints it looks to have been at least six or seven men.

"It looks to have been a struggle in this area" he said softly not wanting to rile the poor girl any more then possible.

She paced her way over to the spot he was squatting and could see mud and a bit of ripped clothing.

"It seems that a group of men have taken him" said Connor as he turned his gaze back to the staggering woman he could see the obvious panic in her eyes in a span of a few days she was kidnapped, nearly raped and now her father was missing, poor girl was going through quite the storm.

"Why would someone kidnap my father, he's just an inventor he's harmless, it makes no sense" said the young Frenchwoman

"I agree, let's go around town and see what information we can find"

Belle nodded her head in agreement as she briefly search around for something a few moments later she found her favorite book she had been reading and held it in her arms the book had a significant memory for it was her father to read it to her first after that she fell in love with the book as she followed Connor out the door and into the lawn staring at the well handmade water mill made by Maurice and turned to the brunette as she made her way down the steps.

"We should start with a few of your neighbors and see what they know" said Connor.

"Ok we should start with a woman named Amelia she's the town gossip and if anything she knows something"

Connor nodded his head as they began their search.

Belle and Connor walked deeper into town after speaking to Amelia and a few other neighbors they learned that a group of suspicious men that no one has seen before had come into town but they stayed in one spot until night by then they disappeared and that was pretty much it for the time being, Belle herself was beginning to worry even more by the minute as they walked upon the tavern.

"I just have no idea what's going on my father doesn't bother anyone so….why?"

"I don't know but we will find out soon enough" said Connor sounding strong and assuring.

"But from what I've gathered your father seems to be very destructive" said the Native with a slight grin trying to cheer her up it was worth a shot.

"Well um I wouldn't say destructive" she said while averting his eyes looking down.

"Belle your neighbors said he blew up two mills and set a barn on fire three times and that's in one whole week how do you explain that?" asked Connor with a chuckle.

The French beauty shifted her eyes left and right before speaking "Uhh well those were all…accidents?" she said with a nervous smile and a shrug.

Connor shucked his head and began to walk closer to the tavern "An accident she says."

"What you don't believe me? They were accidents, Connor!" she shouted and quickened her pace as he began to get farther ahead of her.

As the two companions came to the doors of the tavern they were already being opened and met with a small group of men exiting the tavern.

"Belle?!"

"Gaston?"

Gaston meet Belle's eyes as she met his they were a few feet from each other aside from the men that were accompanying him holding muskets along with his number one fan Lefou.

A few men stood in front of him as he stood next to an old man who seemed to be glaring at Connor.

"Belle where have you been you've been gone for days"

"I was...well that doesn't right now, Gaston my father's missing do…you know anything that happened?" she said while eyeing the men around him they all seemed to be staring at Connor.

"Yea we noticed cus nothin' be gettin' blown up recently" said Lefou with a laugh.

"Well uhh no can't I've seen anything" Gaston said with a hurried tone also chuckling at his friend's comment.

Belle's eye slightly twitched at their jokes and laughter's and especially Gaston's statement and he wasn't he looking her in the eyes he seemed to be hiding something.

"Gaston, I asked if you knew anything not seen" she said while turning her head slightly her hazel eyes locked on the large Frenchman.

Gaston chuckled nervously a bit but kept his composer as he started to smirk dashingly at her.

"Well hell hearing, seeing, knowing it's all in the same boat Belle, but no I don't know anything, but I can defiantly help my future bride search for her missing father" said the Frenchman with a cocky grin.

"Yeeea Gaston brings home the ladies" said another fan raising his ale.

Connor's eye slightly twitch at the man's statement was she engaged to this man and what was with the people with him and their glares it doesn't take specialized Assassin instincts to tell a fight was near.

"Gaston I told you I'm not interested how many times do I have to say it and I already have plenty of help thank you" she said while gesturing her hand to Connor.

Gaston looked towards the man in the white robes he wore a hood with blue lining and had what seemed like an army on his person from a mighty dangerous looking sword (Kidd's sawtooth blade) a bow and arrow and a tomahawk, he fit the description of the Assassin that Conwell said was giving the Colonial Templars great grief and had one of his superior officers searching for him he was a Native and that symbol on his belt….oh yea he was one of them first day on the job and he'd already come face to face with and Assassin.

"Belle just who the hell is this?" Gaston asked in a low voice sizing up the Native with narrow eyes.

Connor caught his gaze and responded with his own glare while bringing his eyes back to the old man next to him.

"This is Connor he helped me and my father a few months ago and has come to my rescue again."

"Connor you say ya sure it's not something unpronounceable like ogiebabadogo or dogohondarada maybe something along those lines" said Gaston grinning drawing a laugh from his fan club.

Connor was two seconds away from stabbing this guy in the throat and skinning him as if he was another animal but he was more mature then to lose his cool over teasing.

Belle saw the irritation in Connor's eyes he could shut them all up by killing a man or two but she didn't want that instead she'll hit him where it hurts.

"At least his name doesn't mean _pea brained_ isn't that right _Messier LeGume _I wonder what else could be pea sized on your body" said Belle with a smirk and crossing her arms the sound of 'oooohs' and laughter came from the crowed.

"Ya wanna find out" said Gaston a smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"I would rather go blind" said Belle while turning her nose in the air.

Gaston moved closer to the young woman placing his arm around her shoulder as her faced turned in disgust.

"Come on Belle you don't need a little moon dancer who probably can't even speak the kings English, you need a warrior like me" said Gaston.

"You call yourself a warrior?" asked Connor finally speaking up and moving closer to the Frenchman and also proving his English is just fine and dandy.

"Funny you seem like a mindless bear to me" said Connor.

Gaston didn't like that remark as he let go of Belle's shoulders and stepped closer to the Assassin with a frown.

"Oh? A bear you say? Well this bear can tear you to pieces little man"

Connor smirked and got directly into Gaston face the Frenchman had at least a few inches on him and he was a little bulker but to Connor that meant nothing about a man's skill.

"You wouldn't be the first bear to attempt that sadly all the ones who've tried were skinned after our little bouts" said Connor.

"You want some of me savage?!" shouted Gaston losing his composure.

"I'm standing right in front of you aren't I?" said Connor keeping his composure.

The crowd started a session of shouts and screams for the men to tear into each other but before the two could come to blows Belle stepped in and pushed Connor back while Conwell pulled Gaston back with his cane.

"Enough of this childish banter, Gaston who are these men your with?"

By this time Conwell stepped in front of the group his eyes now on Belle.

"We are men in search of a new meaning in life young lady a much higher meaning and young Gaston here has decided to join our cause for a better world"

Belle's skin started to crawl for some reason this guy seemed a bit dark and mysterious but not in a romantic way oh no, more like in if you fall asleep I'll kidnap you and sell you to the highest bidder sort of way point is he made her very uncomfortable.

"So what would a nice looking young lady like you be doing with a man like this, you know being around his kind could get you knee deep in shit" said the old man.

Belle felt anger rise from within her did he just judge Connor because of his race he didn't even know Connor the nerve of this man.

"Excuse me sir but I don't judge a person by their skin or even how they look so you do yourself a favor and-"Belle was cut off by the man's chuckling as he shook his head in amusement.

"Silly girl I wasn't referring to his nationality I was merely talking about his profession" he said while turning to Connor with a smirk.

The Assassin's eyes narrowed as he sized the old man up and down until he spotted what he was looking for, there was a ring on his right ring finger and the emblem on it was no doubt a red cross made from what seemed to be fine ruby this guy was bad news.

"You know what I'm talkin' about right?" there was a brief pause as all eyes were kept on the Native.

"Assassin"

The men around him reached for their swords as Connor steeped in front of the small Frenchwoman and pulled his and pulled his hidden blade/dagger.

"Belle get back these men are Templars!" shouted Connor as Belle's eye's widened and took a few steps back it was starting to make sense now a group of suspicious men not seen in town before these are the men who took her father.

"It was you, you kidnapped my father!" shouted Belle.

Conwell's lips curled into a smile as he glared at the girl with a mischievous look in his eye.

"So your Maurice's daughter, can't say I'm not thankful for you Assassin you saved us the trouble in looking for her" said the Templar

Connor stepped forward his hood blocking his eyes as he spoke in a husky voice.

"And you've saved me the trouble in looking for you" said Connor in a threatening tone.

"KILL THE BASTARD! And take the girl" said Conwell as his men pulled their weapons and charged towards the Assassin.

Two attackers came at either side of the Assassin with their muskets in hand Connor quickly kicked one in the groin while grabbing the musket from the other oncoming hostile while hitting him with it turning around and launching him over his back and directly on to the stunned hostile holding his crotch and impaled them both with the bayonet.

"OH BLOODY 'ELL!"

Another brave soul came with a sword wildly swinging the weapon in hopes of actually hitting something but Connor was too fast for the man slashes dodging each swing with great fluidity.

With one final swing he aimed for Connor's midsection but his slash was blocked as the Assassin's tomahawk met his blade deflecting it and quickly slashing his throat with it while leaning backwards pulling out his pistol holding it under his right arm and armpit firing the ball shaped bullet into the grunt's chest finishing him off and twirling his tomahawk while turning to his next victim.

The men around seemed greatly intimidated as the Native was making short work of their comrades

Two more grunts started to close in figuring their odds were better if they'd attack together, they were sadly mistaken as a Templar grunt swept at the Assassin's leg but Connor swiftly brought his leg up kneeing the grunt's face in the process Connor quickly grabbed the musket from the charging soldier while twisting and taking it from the attacker, as the grunt kept his momentum from running he crashed into his ally their bodies meeting as Connor finished them by stabbing them both with the bayonet.

Gaston's eyes were widened at the scene before him and if he wasn't there then he would not have believed it, one man was killing left and right one and twos without hesitation or even remorse he thought he was a skilled but this man was on a different level.

"Gaston come along this is getting ugly as all hell" said Conwell knowing he couldn't stand to the Assassin at his age and he didn't want to send in his new recruit going in and getting killed on his first day as a Templar that would be just unethical.

Not saying a word but merely nodding as he and his recruiter slipped through the growing crowd that spectated the gruesome scene.

"Belle isn't that the man you brought into town!?" one of her neighbors shouted while anger loomed but with much more panic and shock.

"Well yes but he's-"

"A murderer, he's just killing those men as if he does it for a living!" one woman shouted as a splash of blood got on her face, she and Belle paused as the woman stopped her rent and fainted where she stood.

"Why would you bring someone like this here Belle?" questioned the book keeper he seemed hurt and betrayed and deep down she was hurt as well, but she knew Connor was fighting for both of their sakes.

"Listen Connor is fighting to keep me safe the same men that kidnapped my father are after me now and he is risking his life to keep me safe so I don't care what you people say you've judged me my whole life but I won't stand for it anymore!" shouted at Belle as Connor finished of the last hostile with a leaping stab with his dagger tackling the man to the ground while rolling to his feet.

Connor looked towards Belle and saw she was getting hassled by a few towns' folk they seem disturbed by his previous work so he had to get her to safety and away from all this hostility there was one place in the world where even he felt at peace as Connor walked over to where Belle was being harassed the crowd around her started to descend as the Assassin approached obviously scared out of their minds.

"Get out of our village you murderer!" one brave individual shouted.

"We don't want your kind here!"

"Leave from here you savage!"

The insults went on as Connor quickly grabbed Belle's hand and took her away from the raging villagers.

They quickly made their way to the out skirts of the small town where he left their horse, but right before the reached the four legged animal Belle dropped to her knees tears streaming down her cheeks while she held her face, all of her traumas crashing down at once.

*sob*"haven't I been through enough *sob* haven't I?" she said while getting past her sobs.

"First *sob* I'm kidnapped from my home, and then I get beaten and sexually assaulted, and now my father's missing *sob* and my own neighbors force me out of the place I call home what does the world have against me? *sob*" said the Frenchwoman all while trying to release her sobs.

Connor saw the pain the young woman was going through but did it have to be now for her to break down now of all times when their trying to get out of dodge.

"Belle I know you've been through a lot these past few days but we really need to get out of this town" said the Native trying to keep his voice soft and assuring.

The young women threw herself into his chest wrapping her arms around his torso continuing her sobs.

Connor was once again surprised by the actions but after a few seconds he brought his arms around the crying girl and let her get it all out while they had a moment.

After a couple of minutes she backed away rubbing her eyes, her sobs fading away as she looked up towards Connor her hazel eyes were still slightly teary but she smiled sadly at the Assassin.

"Thank you Connor I must sound like a broken record by now, but I might have died a thousand times already if it weren't for you" said Belle while placing on of her delicate hands on Connor's tanned cheek and getting on the tip of her toes kissing the other.

"You're welcome" was all the Assassin could say and for the hundredth time while holding his cheek.

'_A kiss that was…nice'_ thought Connor.

He cleared his throat while backing away to the horse bumping into it this action drew a giggle from the young girl in front of him he was able to sense when a man was coming weapon in hand attempting to kill him but he couldn't prevent from bumping in to a large animal '_not very Assassin like'_

"Well we should get going there is no telling when reinforcements will arrive" said the Assassin as he helped Belle on the stallion before climbing on himself and rode off on to the road taking an unfamiliar path to the maiden.

"Umm Connor where are we going?" asked Belle.

"I'm taking you to a homestead where my mentor and I live the community is a prospering one with good people and many resources it's a quiet and safe location you'll feel right at home" said Connor.

"Really?" she asked with a little hope in her voice.

"Yes I guarantee you'll like it their if not love it" said the Assassin.

"Well I look forward to it then" said Belle while resting her head on his back.

Connor nodded as he continued their journey to Davenport Homestead.

* * *

Meanwhile back in town Gaston and Conwell sat in a carriage as Conwell lit a cigar and began puffing out his irritation from losing most if not all of his escorts.

"So that was an Assassin huh?" asked Gaston.

"Oh yes an Assassin trained to the 'T' if I might add, Achilles has put sometime into that one, not having any second thoughts are we?" asked Conwell looking at the young man sideways.

"Who me?" said the Frenchman with a chuckle.

"Oh no if anything this is gun powder to fire, I really want to slice that savage's throat with his own weapons."

Conwell chuckled at the man eagerness but he knew it would take some time for his new recruit to come toe to toe with Achilles boy.

"Patients my young student there will be plenty of time for that but for now we go back to Campbell and take Maurice to meet an old _friend of _ours"

"Oh and just who is this '_friend' _you speak of is he lined with the Order?" asked the Frenchman.

"Oh yes indeed" said the old man.

"He got a name?" asked Gaston.

"Haythem…..Haythem Kenway."

* * *

Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuun hahahaaaa well here's chapter 11 I should really update Fight for me but I'm just having to0 much fun with this story anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more leave a review before pressing the back or X button thanks.


	12. Allies and Old Enimes

Well not much to say except…THEY ANNOUNCED ASSASSIN'S CREED FOUUUUUR and also what else…..oh yeaaa IT'S STARING CONNOR'S GRANDFATHER! And what else hmmm what was it oh I remember ITS ABOUT FEAKIN' PIRATES, PIRATES! And there was one last thing to say the game is COMING OUT ON MY BIRTHDAAAAAY GOD IS SOOO GOOD XD XD XD ahem….sorry about that well here's Chapter 12

Bloody Rose Ch: XII Alies and Old Enimes

* * *

She was astound the settlement was practically a small city there were more people then she expected, she continued to look around she was able to see a few shops a pub with an inn the French Woman held on to the Native waist as he maneuvered through the humps and hills.

Connor explained to her that the safest route for her at the time will be to stay with him in his manor until he could gain a lead on her father's kidnappers.

As the two came farther into the Davenport Homestead Connor took off his hood as he usually does when going home.

As Belle continued to sight see taking it upon herself to familiarize the area seeing as she might be here for a while.

"Connor this place is so lively I can't say I've ever seen a settlement this fertile and prosperous"

Connor nods his head in agreement being so thankful that he has little to worry about when it comes to that.

"Yes it's because the people of this land take care of it, not just for their own gain but in a mutual respect for others that's how we prosper"

Approaching both Belle and Connor was none other than Mr. Faulkner his first mate of the _Aquila _flask in hand.

"Ahooy Cap'n!"

"Captain?" asked Belle shooting Connor a sideways glance.

"Oh yes I might have forgotten to mention that I'm captain of a ship" said Connor nonchalantly.

"Mhmmm land owner, Captain, Assassin is there anything else you do?" she asked teasingly.

"Well I play a good game of Crosse….and checkers" said Connor oblivious to the fact that he was being teased.

"Umm scuse me I'm still here Cap'n" said Mr. Faulkner.

"Oh sorry how can I help you Mr. Faulkner?"

"Well ye can start by introducin' me to your friend here"

"Of course this is Belle, Belle this is the first mate of my ship Robert Faulkner"

Reaching for each other's hand, Mr. Faulkner took her hand in his and brought it to his lips causing an eyebrow lift from Connor.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Faulkner" said Belle sweetly

"Believe me las the pleasure's all mine and Mr. Faulkner was my father please call me Bobby"

Connor rolled his eye as Belle giggled as the old sailor turned to Connor.

"So Captain you've been away for quite some time the crew is itchin' for a little advanture" said Mr. Faulkner after taking a swig of his flask.

"I'm sure they are I'll be down to the docks soon" said the Assassin.

"Aye but don't keep them waitin' to long we might shove off without you" he chuckled.

"Now if you need me I'll be down at the pub it would seem I've run on empty" said the sailor holding his flask upside down.

As Faulkner left for the pub Belle couldn't help but to be amused with the sailor.

"Are all of your associates that interesting?" she asked with a smirk.

Connor shook his head while looking down "You have no idea" said the Assassin.

As the rode for a few more minutes they came to the quite large manor with a cart sitting in the front and stable behind it Belle was indeed impressed with the size of the house.

"Now Connor I really don't want to oppose."

"It's alright I'll talk to my mentor about the arrangements there are plenty of rooms in the house it would be no trouble as long as you don't bother the old man too much"

"Is he that grouchy?" asked Belle a little intimidated.

"No even more so."

"Uhh Connor are you sure this is a good idea I mean were talking about a grouchy ex killer here" she said a little timid.

"Just stay on his good side" said the Assassin with a smirk as he dismounted the horse.

"Are you teasing me?" she asked crossing her arms.

"A little" they both slightly laughed as she placed her hand over her mouth enjoying the little banter until Connor straightened up with a serious look.

"But seriously stay on his good side."

Belle immediately stops laughing as Connor reached for her waist and helped her off the stead.

As they came to the door Connor pulled out his key unlocked the door and offered for the young woman to go first she looked at him for a moment then proceeded in the manor taking in all the interior and features of the large house to the left was the kitchen which was a little messy to the right was a large bed who she figured to be the mentor's she wanted to stay away from there for now so she walked further down and came to a fascinating dining room area on her left.

"And who do we have here?" said a voice to her right as she jumped and turned swiftly to the owner of the voice she came with in eye contact with a dark skinned old man with long black and grey deadlocked hair with a hat above his head and a cane in his palm she stared at him as he did her.

Before she could explain herself Connor walked to the two and rested his hand on his mentor's shoulder.

"Belle this is my mentor Achilles Davenport" said Connor "Achilles this is Belle the girl that was taken hostage."

"Oh I see so this is the young woman you ran to save" he said slyly.

Belle turned and smirked at him as he looked away in embarrassment.

"Um it's nice to meet you sir" said Belle 'Wait did he say Achilles? That was the name of the Assassin papa knows could it be coincidence?'

"Hmm so Connor explain to me the great importance of you bringing her here is she of great value or are you just trying to lend a helping hand?" asked Achilles wondering what was going on in his pupils head he knew Connor wasn't the type of man to bring girls home for any...intimate reasons and tell her to shove off, so he was really interested in his decision.

"Well you might want to sit down old man, explaining everything might take a while."

He couldn't see a thing Maurice his head had been bagged for hours provided he was able to breath a small hole was cut into the fabric not that it made any more comfortable, they traveled down a stony road after a few more integrations of the whereabouts to the tomb he'd been beaten some more and quite harder it would seem the patience of the Templars never where to testable.

After seeing Gaston for a brief moment before everything went black he heard something about Belle and prayed they didn't get their hands on her.

"Sir where here" said a grunt as they stopped to what looked like a military fort no it was a military fort with plenty of guards out front.

"Excellent I get to stretch these old bones of mine, Gaston be a sport and get my bag."

"Alright but I refuse to be your bus boy….you bus boy take these bags" said Gaston handing them to a random grunt who snarled at him before taking the bags cursing him under his breath.

"Can someone bring the old man!" screamed Campbell

"So old man Haythem is in their?" asked the Frenchmen.

"Yes quite impressive isn't it?"

As the group came to the doors they were stopped by the guards.

"State your business here" said one of the guards.

Conwell looked up with a smirk and answered "The father of understanding guides us my friend I'm here to see Mr. Kenway"

The guards looked at one another before nodding to each other "OPEN THE DOORS" shouted one as the door opened it revealed a camp of men practicing their shooting or hand to hand combat or even drinking by a fire or even having women on their sides with their hands in blouses or dresses.

"Thomas I think you've had enough"

"Oi you don't tehell meh wot to dew I thin I haven't had enough I'm jus getn started so fuck off Charlie" shouted an intoxicated man taking a long swing of the m before slamming it on the table.

*BUURRRRRRP*

"Charming" said Lee.

"Well if it isn't Grandmaster Conwell it's been a while"

"Charles Lee it has been a while my boy how have things been?" asked Conwell.

"Well sir things where fine until a great misfortune happened a few weeks ago"

"Ah yes William's death" said Conwell nodding in agreement

"Indeed it was a hard hit dealt to us but we are stronger for it."

"Spoken like a true Templar son, you could teach my new recruit a thing or two" said Conwell jabbing his thumb towards Gaston.

"Gaston Meet Charles Lee a very loyal and profound Templar agent second in command of the Colonial Order"

"Charles this is my new recruit Gaston LeGume born in France but grew up in the colonies I see potential in this one"

"Nice to meet you…..Gaston? Was it?"

"Yeah nice to meet ya Charlie"

'Oh great just what we need a Thomas Hickey from France'

"So tell me where is Haythem?" asked the old man.

Charles pointed at the fort house to the side "He's in his study at the moment would you like me to fetch him?"

"No need I'll just go and rest these old bones oh and would someone mind taking my luggage inside and do be care it's as fragile as glass" he said with a chuckle.

"Very well sir"

"Gaston you stay here have a drink on me enjoy yourself there's some fine young women here" with that note Gaston smirked like a wolf and started to strut to the nearest bar in the fort.

As Conwell approached a cabin with Maurice right behind him with a few knocks the door was answered by non-other than Haythem Kenway Grandmaster of the Colonial Templar Order.

"Conwell this is unexpected" said Haythem.

"Haythem indeed it is but I didn't come empty handed I have a present for you" said the old man as he pointed to the masked face of his victim.

"Come in" said Haythem as the old man entered he was followed by Campbell who pushed Maurice making him walk.

Moments later he was forced down on a chair for the hundredth time Maurice was beginning to hate chairs.

The bag was yanked off his and Maurice gasped and breathed in all the air he could take before looking around trying to get his bearings he was in a living room with sitting beside a fire place but in front of him was the last person he would ever want to be Haythem Kenway.

"Maurice that was you under there?" asked Haythem sounding charming as ever

"Kenway you're the last person I would ever want see….and here I open my eyes and you're the first" said Maurice with a shake of his head.

Haythem chuckled and nodded his head in agreement "Yes if I were in your shoes _I would_ be my worst nightmare"

"So Maurice rumor has it that you know how to open the tomb… is it true?" asked Haythem

"No it isn't true" spat Maurice.

"Oh come now you never where good at lying Maurice, tea?" asked Haythem as he lifted a cup in the old man's face.

"Go to hell Kenway and I would rather drink my own urine"

"And what if there is a Hell do you think I will be invited?" asked Haythem placing his hands behind his back.

"You would be on the V.I.P trust me" snarled the old man "Edward is probably rolling over in his grave knowing who you are today"

"The dead don't roll Maurice…they rot, lock him up well get what we need out of him soon enough"

"NO GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" shouted Maurice as he fought to keep from becoming their prisoner once again but it was to no success he was in the mercy of the Templars.

* * *

"So let me get this straight your father's name is Maurice and he has been kidnapped by the Templars?" asked Achilles

"Yes then you are the Assassin my father talked about" Belle answered.

"Yes your father and I go back, I met him a few years after I became mentor of the colonial Assassins" said Achilles.

"And Connor the man you saw you're certain that it was an old English man around my age?"

"Yes"

"This is not good this is bad for all of us" said Achilles.

"What?" Connor asked he knew it wasn't good in Belle perspective and could be soul crushing for her but not everyone's.

"Connor, do you remember the important client with valuable information that you were supposed to protect and bring here?"

It took a second before it hit him harder than war club his narrowed and he looked towards his mentor and nodded 'yes'

"Well that was him and the man who took him is Matthew Conwell a British Grandmaster who rules much of the underground he has quite the history behind him, born in 1705 he's been in countless battles due to the sworn oath he's taken as a Templar he's a crafty one"

"But that doesn't explain why he wants my father" said Belle.

"Let me speak child that's coming up" said Achilles rising his hand.

"Your father and I meet during the Seven Year War during that time he was a spectacular inventor he had a higher understanding of many unknown things though he was a bit clumsy he was an ally and a friend he is the only one who was able to figure out how to open it"

"What is _It_?" asked Connor.

"The Temple of the '_spirts' _that came to you a few years ago, when your father discovered it he failed to realize opening it required another Piece and Maurice not only figured it out but had the Piece with him"

"And that is?"

"The Apple of Eden Connor you're familiar with it"

"Yes I used it to find you so that Piece opens the door but that doesn't explain what is inside of it"

"Whatever it is I would rather our enemies not have it don't you agree Connor"

"Yes I do so what did Maurice do with the Apple?"

"It was hidden away and drew a map of its location and intended to give it to me but unfortunately we fell out of contact after the Templars took over"

"So Maurice is the only one who knows of it location?"

"Yes and that's why I told you to bring him here!" said Achilles with an 'I told you so' manner.

"…." Connor was speechless as he looked towards Belle who was looking at him with a blink expression.

"Belle, I'm sorry I had no idea I mean when Kanen'tó:kon came and told me about you and-" Belle walked to him and placed her index finger on his lips shushing him.

"Connor it's alright you wanted to protect me and I thank you for that you can't be at two places at once it's not your fault"

"Thank you Belle"

"Well then its official Belle will stay here for the time being seeing as how your Maurice's daughter no doubt the Templars will try to get their hands on you"

"Connor I want you to keep a look out for Conwell's men understood there in line with the British more so than even the Colonial Templars and make sure you tack care of our friend here"

"Understood" said Connor.

"And Belle welcome to the Home of the Brotherhood."

* * *

A/N: Next update on Saturday hope you enjoyed


	13. Naked Truth

A/N: Heyyooo well as promised another update this week and this is mainly a touch through of the time.

Bloody Rose: XIII

* * *

He had never been so uncomfortable, disgusted and frustrated in his life he'd been sitting in this cell for days it wasn't even the fact he was in jail but the smells the godforsaken smells it was a combination of urine, feces and some sort of horrible musk and the heat didn't help to put it bluntly Maurice was miserable but on top of it all, he still had no idea of his daughter's whereabouts he hopes with all his being that she wouldn't come within the reach of these apocalyptic bastards.

Hours later the sun was setting the light in his cell was starting to dim he was fast on his way to another hungry night when the post slumber was interrupted by the sound of the front door to the jail house opening and closing his head snapped to the right and anticipated who it was paying him a most certain unpleasant visit the footsteps grew louder Maurice was expecting Haythem or even Conwell but to his surprise it was Gaston.

The large Frenchmen came in his view with rum and a drumstick in his hand and also a pair of woman's underwear in his pocket, he came close to the bars of the cell, took a bite of his poultry and a swig of his mug Maurice's mouth started to water at the sight of the large leg but quickly snapped out of his trance when Gaston spoke.

"Ya know Maurice I hate seeing you like this it wounds my heart" said Gaston after taking another bite.

"Gaston I thought I saw you before I was brought here what do you think you're doing here?!"

"I think I'm getting any and almost everything I want" he said smugly.

"Almost?" the old man asked.

"Yeah aside from your daughter" said Gaston with a smirk.

Maurice's rage was reaching its peek as he came to the Frenchman's face and pulled his collar making him drop his meal and drink "You touch her and I'll _putain vous castrer_(fucking castrate you)"

Gaston's eyebrow went up due to his threat 'This old man has a sadistic side to him.'

"Geez old man, keep acting like that and I won't tell you about her" said Gaston while turning his due to the man's breath.

"WHAT?! You know where she is? Oh God NO! Please tell me the Templars don't have her!" said Maurice bringing the tall man's face closer and closer with each question.

"Whoa old man calm yourself and no we don't have Belle but I did see her in town…with a Native Assassin, said something about helping her" the last part Gaston said with venom "To think that savage might be putting his hands on my woman's body makes me sick."

Maurice could easily tell him that she wasn't his woman and she never will be but he decided not to waste his breath 'I mean honestly the man just doesn't take no for an answer' Maurice said to himself 'Wait'

"Gaston"

"What the hell do you want?"

"_Maudit_ (Damn) that was rude, but did you say a Native Assassin?" asked Maurice.

Gaston looked annoyed at the question but answered with a snarl" Yeah so what if I did does that mean anything?"

Maurice started to snicker then he started to chuckle then he burst into laughter, one he was happy that Belle was safe and two the fact she's with the Assassins set his mind at ease and not just any Assassin with Connor that makes it even better 'He can protect her but I am worried about her virtue' thought the old man as he took a glance at Gaston who was at the moment smelling the panties he had in his pocket.

'Better him then this _putain stupide_ (stupid fuck)'

"So Gaston what do you know about the Templars do you have any idea what they stand for? What they are planning to do?" he asked more than certain he already knew the answer to his own question.

"No not really" said the large Frenchmen.

"Figured as much, so what are you even doing here anyway don't you have some woman to violate" said the old man.

"Already done, now your daughters next as soon as we find that savage and end him and considering if she's still a virgin I'll marry her but if that thing touched her I'll just have her as a toy sounds fair right?" as Gaston looked back within the cell he could've sworn he saw red eyes coming from inside the cell.

"Have you already forgotten about my promise to you LeGume?" the old man asked darkly.

He shook his head and began to walk out of the jail house "Oh and old man you should really start talking about that thing they want, I have no glue what it is and don't really care but I think they plan to really knock you a good one for the whereabouts of it that is all later" and with that the disrespectful, idiotic new recruited Templar was gone.

'At least Belle is safe knowing that I can rest easy tonight I only hope and pray that Connor keeps her safe and away from harm'

Maurice moved to his poor excuse for a bed and tried his best to drift off to sleep 'be safe my dear daughter.'

* * *

Connor kept his eyes on the stars as he looked up to the night sky standing on the balcony always helped him think, he's had a long day and not only that there was a gorges woman staying with him and said woman is taking a bath right next door he sighed and decided to go down stair and get away from the humming she was doing she was obviously enjoying the bathe.

As he walked down stairs he spotted his master in the kitchen with a book in hand.

"Hello there Connor you're looking a little flushed" said Achilles in a knowing tone "Is there something troubling you?"

"No" he lied.

"Oh really" said Achilles while rising an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"Are you sure you're not embarrassed with a woman staying with us and is taking a bathe right next to your room?

Yes! I'M SURE, now can we please focus on something else?" said Connor in a rushed tone of voice "How about a game of morris?" asked the disciple as the master got to his feet and started walking to the study room

"I'll get the board set up….damn virgin" said Achilles a little louder then he meant.

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

Belle felt like she was in heaven she couldn't remember the time she had a warm bath it might have been a week and a few days since she last had a proper bathe so she was going to take her time and soak.

'I really hope papa is okay I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to him'

She remembered Gaston being with the men that was said to have kidnapped him she could seriously say she hated him for knowing and not saying a single word about it to her and even worse he was with them as in joined them the Templars and that old geezer the one who gave her that weird chill he seemed so ominous it made her feel like something was crawling on her more specifically her hand and was fuzzy and…moving and alive!

Belle's eyes shot open as she looked to the source of the wired feeling and she turned blue when she saw what seemed like the biggest spider she'd ever seen with fuzzy legs, black eyes and two inch fangs.

Connor had Achilles on the defensive in all his years he was never able to beat his mentor at this accursed game but now he seemed like he was going to win only one more move before he was the victor he placed his hand on his last piece ready to move when.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" an ear splitting scream of a woman filled the house.

Connor and Achilles heads snapped up as Connor rose from his seat swiftly "BELLE!" shouted the Assassin knocking down the board and running towards the stairs "Uhh Connor I wouldn't do-" but his master words fell on deaf ears as he raced up stairs at break necking speed rushing to the washroom and when he arrived kicked open the door.

As the door opened Connor was greeted…with a curvy, wet and naked body of the woman he'd been intrigued by her for some time now, her skin, creamy her brown eyes wide, her hair down and sticking to her skin her slim waist and her breast where in clear view her brownish pink nipple stood out due to the cold breeze and a small patch of chestnut hair on her neither regions, Connor could have sworn something clicked within his being or more specifically his pants.

They locked eyes for what seemed like minutes but it was only a span of five seconds before.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH CONNOR GET OUT!"

*SLAP!*

A few moments later Connor came back down stairs his eyes wide and straight with a red mark on his tanned cheek he reclaimed his seat in front of his mentor who wore a bored expression.

"I told you"

"I….I….I"

Achilles stood up from his seat and made for his bed room shaking his head.

"Damn virgin *sigh* this is going to take a while to get used to."

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys a little short but I hope it gave you a few laughs, anyway till next time which will be Thursday later ;)


	14. Want

A/N: G'day mates hope you enjoyed the last chapter even though it was a tad bit short this one will be too but not to worry I plan on updating longer chapter more often and that goes for Fight for Me as well and shout out to my supporters you guys are great .

The Bloody Rose

Chapter: XIV

* * *

_Davenport Homestead July 3__rd__ 1773_

The morning was warm as the clouds blocked the rays of the sun, the young Frenchwoman really started to feel at home here at Davenport homestead she was introduced to the nicest people she'd ever come across the towns people didn't reticule her for her looks or even the fact that she loves books she'd even been teaching Myriam how to read and write in her spare time.

Truly she felt like this land could be her new home though the fact that her father was still missing weighed on her heart Connor reassured her that he would find him so she didn't let it eat at her, Connor told her he had his resources in Boston and New York on a hunt for any information on his location so in the meantime she did her best to show her worth to Connor and Achilles even though Connor said it wasn't necessary Belle still tended to the stables and even other chores wanting to '_make use of herself'_ as Achilles bluntly put it.

She'd been living with the two assassins for almost a month now and after the whole bathroom incident she couldn't look into Connor in the eyes for more than five seconds without blushing he'd apologized at least over four dozen times and she accepted it each time quite annoyingly sometimes.

'_Relax_ _Belle it was an accident he didn't mean I know he a gentleman so I should just go to him and tell him there's nothing to worry about, at least he apologized and didn't just drool like some men would'_ she really had nothing to worry about with Connor he seemed so…inexperienced though she was too but still it was common for young women her age to be married with a few kids on the way.

'I wonder if he's ever had…'

"Good morning Belle" said a calm voice behind her instantly snapping the maiden out of her thoughts, she turned to see the very man she'd been thinking of leaning against the pillar of the stables.

"Oh Connor, bonjour"

"What are you up too?" he asked while walking into the stables.

"Oh just tending to the horses brushing and feeding them, I want to make some use of myself" said Belle as she continued her work.

"You've been around Achilles too long haven't you?" asked the assassin.

"Well he is pretty wise and I wouldn't want to be a burden on you two" said the young girl with a serious expression.

Seeing that face Connor knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind about it.

"Well if you insist"

"Connor I just want to be helpful you can understand that"

Nodding the Native took the long scooper from her hand and began to shuffle the large amounts of horse crap.

"I understand but I would rather you didn't do this part off the cleaning"

"Thank you Connor" said the maiden with a bat of her eye lashes.

The assassin picked up on the action and turned to her "Your welcome, do you have something in your eye?"

She blushed and looked him in the eyes 'Yes he is truly a gentleman a bit dense though but still a gentleman' she thought with a giggle leaving the Native even more confused.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Nothing so, how goes your….job" she asked while still working, Connor knew she didn't like the fact that he was a walking killing machine but she accepted it none the less.

"It goes well" he answered shortly not really thinking he should go into detail he was assured saying something along the lines of '_the other day_ _I stabbed someone in the face while shooting another person in the mouth_' would be a good icebreaker for the day.

"I see did you…kill anyone?" she asked but flinched when she did, that wasn't the question she wanted to ask him but furthermore it was something she damn well knew the answer too.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask that" she apologized in a hurry but she was little surprised when she heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked confused tilting her head.

"That has been my saying in these past few weeks for well…_that_" said Connor while looking to the ground.

"Connor I told its fine I forgive you" she said while chuckling, she never could get used to seeing this _cold hearted killer_ blushing.

"Dear God are you two still one that!" said Achilles annoyingly as he limped his way upon the two youngsters.

"You two can hardly look at each other now days always with a damn still silence, Connor why don't you strip for the girl and then you can call it even" said Achilles with not a hint of jest in his voice.

"That's not funny old man!" shouted Connor.

"It's not supposed to be any way Connor Mr. Faulkner is asking for you in the front of the manor said something about a convoy needing escort" said the elder assassin, nodding his head, Connor want around to the entrance of the manor to meet his first mate.

"Mourning captain" greeted the sailor.

"And to you Mr. Faulkner"

"I'm sure the ol man's told you about the little job we've booked" asked Robert.

"He told me there was a convoy in need of escorting if that's what you're referring too"

"Aye it has been a little while since we've been out to sea so what do ya say Cap'n"

"Well it would be good to stretch my sea legs" said Connor smirking knowing that's just what Faulkner wanted to hear.

"Excellent! So we be off in a couple days then?"

"Yes prepare the crew Mr. Faulkner…and I might be taking Belle with us"

"Aye, aye Cap-wait what?!" said Faulkner "Cap'n you know bringing a woman aborad a ship is bad luck for ah sailors!"

"That's just a foolish superstition Mr. Faulkner, besides I don't want to just leave her here and I think she can grow a pair herself"

Faulkner rose an eyebrow due to his statement "Grow a pair of what?"

"A pair of sea legs what else?" said Connor with enthusiasm not realizing what was wrong with his wording.

"Well it sounded….never mind" with a sigh and a quick temple rub Robert nodded his head in agreement "You're the captain it's up to you but if something goes wrong I'm appointing you for the blame"

And with that last promise Faulkner went to ready the crew for their departure as Connor turned to tell Belle the news but stopped.

'I should get her something to wear while at sea, but she needs some new attire anyway' he thought then it hit him a few weeks ago he'd just rescued a woman named Ellen and her daughter Maria from her abusive husband in New York who just happens to be a seamstress.

"I should go talk to her"

Walking to Ellen's shop Connor was greeted by Maria with a bear hug.

"Hi Connor" greeted the young girl.

"Hello Maria is your mother at home?" asked the assassin.

"Yep hold for a second, MOTHER CONNOR'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" shouted the girl.

Connor rubbed his ears as he gives her a thankful look "Thank you Maria"

Walking out was a woman with medium long dark hair in a ponytail and a green dress that reached her ankles greeting the assassin with a smile but she turned to her daughter with a frown.

"Maria what have I told you about shouting its very unlade like" scolded Ellen.

"Yes I know sorry."

"Sorry about that Connor, what can I do for you?" asked the seamstress.

"Well I was planning on taking Belle with me on a convoy and I was thinking she could use proper attire for the travel"

Ellen smiled sweetly "Aww that's so sweet of you Connor of course I'll get right on it" she said while already retreating in her shop.

"Oh Connor just one thing what color does she like?" Ellen asked.

Connor gave her a confused look before shrugging his shoulders.

"*Sigh* Good lord you have a long way to go" said Ellen.

"Wait! She might look nice in….yellow?" said Connor.

"Yellow? Hmm that could work when do you need it?"

"In two days if that's possible"

"Hmm that's cutting it kinda close but consider it done" she said with a smile.

"Thank you Ellen" said Connor as he handed her a pouch full of pounds.

"Consider this as payment for your kindness" said the assassin as he walked back to the manor.

"THANK YOU CONNOR!" Ellen shouted in happiness.

"HA WHO'S THE UNLADE LIKE ONE NOW MOTHER!"

"SHUT IT MARIA!"

Connor walked inside of the manor and was greeted with laughter, his eye brow knitted together in confusion it was Belle laughing and…Achilles he didn't think the old man could laugh.

He sneaked his way closer to hear what they were talking about.

"And when Connor climbed to the top a bird came down and nearly plucked an eye ball be screamed like a woman when he fell from the tree"

The two continued to laugh as they were defiantly using him as the butt of their jokes.

"What are you two talking about?" asked the assassin with an annoyed look on his face.

Achilles chuckled and took a sip if his tea as he answered nonchalantly.

"You"

Belle saw the annoyed look Connor was shooting at his master and decided to clear it up.

"Achilles was telling me your misadventures as a novice assassin did you really scream like a woman?" she asked all too amused.

"No! I didn't it was more like a grunt" said Connor.

"Suurrre it was" said Achilles.

"Old man!" said Connor in a warning tone.

"Oh boy lighten up all you've ever done is hunt Templars it's fine to fulfill your duties but just remember to balance out your work and your life mixing the two can be deadly" said the old man giving wise words before using his cane to get on his feet.

"Now I've got some errands to run I would usually send you but I'll leave you two youngsters alone for a while" said Achilles in a chuckle as he left the house.

Connor cleared his voice as he sat down across from the French maiden "Um Belle"

"Hmm" she answered not looking up from her book.

"I'm leaving on a convoy in a couple of days" said the assassin.

Belle put her book down for a second and looked him in the eye "How long will you be gone?" she asked a small amount of sadness in her voice.

"A couple weeks" he said hunching forward in his seat.

"Oh well…have a safe trip" she said this time with obvious sadness returning to her book.

"Well see that's the thing I wanted you to come with me to get out and see the open waters" said Connor with a smile.

Belle eyes went wide and a smile cane on her face "Really?" she asked with excitement.

"Yes I even have a surprise for you when we departure I'm sure you'll like it" said the assassin giving himself credit for that smile Belle shot up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Connors neck as she was practically in his lap.

"Thank you Connor I always wanted to get out and around the world where are we going?"

"To the east Indies well be escorting and protecting a shipment of goods for a quite a few merchants."

"That sounds so exciting".

"But Belle there is potential danger so if anything goes wrong I want you to stay in the bunk out of sigh tout of harm understood?"

She nodded her head in agreement before hugging him once more "Aye, aye…Captain" said the maiden while looking into his eyes as he gave her a smile her eyes became clouded as she placed her hand on his left cheek rubbing the scare on his face.

Her action made the assassin shiver slightly as her hands were warm and soft he could feel her warm breath on his face as she came closer.

Connor placed his hand in her hair as he tilted upwards the distance between them closed as their lips touched this was literally Connor's first kiss and he couldn't believe how wild it was beginning to drive him.

Belle titled her head to deepen the kiss as her hands started to run Connor's hair she could hear a growl coming from the Native causing a shiver to go down her spine as moan left her lips leaving them open. Connor seized the opportunity to place his tongue within her mouth as explored it with no hesitation.

Connor hands traveled from the her soft chestnut hair to her lower back touching, feeling silk like skin as his hands snaked their way within her dress pure instinct was his everything right now driving him to do things to a woman he never thought he could do.

Yet another moan left the French woman as their tongues fought for dominance she felt a hardness sneak up her lower thigh she wasn't experienced but her instincts was telling her he wanted her and truth was she wanted him too.

They pulled away from each other with eyes of lust and passion Connor lifted from his seat carrying her in his arms bridal style as he went into the hall and traveled up stairs and into his room so they can finish what has been started.

* * *

Whooa talk about **want** and **lust** huh? Lol hope you guys enjoyed it and there will be a ahem…scene next chapter so if anything with reproductive organs, groans, moans, sweat and steam and screaming offend you skip the next chapter…though who the hell would do that hahaa R&R also thinking about posting a Belle pirate photo for her upcoming outfit I found it on deviantart by snowleopard31 wanna see it or not post in the review or just look it up your choice Next Update on **Tuesday**.


	15. Discovery

A/N: Well audience here it is the moment we've been anticipating sweet-sweeet lemon well technically lemons are sour but you get where I'm going now I wanna make it clear that this isn't to trashy with the words…..I'm a classy fella, so enjoy Ch. 15. Also I've gone back and done some chapter adjustments yea, yea I know fix it before you post it so I'll be taking my time for now on I know spelling errors are annoying and its makes the other look well you know anyway here we go.

* * *

The Bloody Rose: XV

He carried her up the stairs taking his time though on the inside he wanted nothing more than to run to the nearest bed but instead he took it slow, her head was resting comfortably against his chest as Connor reached the top of the stairs case he made for his room. He paused for a second when he remembered none of the rooms have doors!

"Belle the rooms don't have doors" he said.

Looking up she nodded her head with lust clouded eyes.

"I'm sure Achilles will be gone for a while, we can worry about that later" she said in a whisper.

Nodding his head in agreement he walked into his room and gently placed her on his red sheets but not a second later she pulled him in with her as she hungrily went for his warm lips, Belle had seen his room plenty of times and was most impressed with his mattress the red curtains atop of the pillars the size of the bed this would be a memorable place to lose something so precious to her '_I'm going to have sex?!_' with that thought she hesitated slightly turning her head with a blush.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the assassin with a look of confusion "did I do something wrong?"

"No, no it's just…..I've never done this before" she admitted.

"Neither have I" said Connor placing his hand on her cheek she smiled as the distance closed between once them again their lips locked this time with more passion and hunger the maiden began to work on his coat, Connor removed his bow and quiver seeing as how she had a lot to remove he decided to help her, removing his belt he threw it not really caring where it went as he came down to her neck suckling and nipping at her soft skin drawing moans from the her.

His hands began to travel her body gently but eagerly, his hand hesitated slightly when coming to her left breast he looked to her eyes asking silently for permission she smiled to his politeness and nodded 'yes' with that he brought his hand and gently squeezed her chest making the young woman moan hearing that he figured he was doing it right but he wanted her clothes off now.

He untied the bow on the back of her dress and easily slides it down her smooth creamy legs leaving her in just her corset and panties she blushed and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Your clothes are harder to get off" she said pouting.

He chuckles, stands up and begins to undress in front of her pulling both his coat off.

"Don't you get hot in those?" she asked.

"You get used to it"

He untied his hidden blades and tossed them aside and removed his sash, leggings and moccasins leaving him in his army pants and his undershirt.

"It should be easier now" he said in a whisper climbing back on top of her, he came down to her neck again and licked her skin as she moved her hands under his shirt she felt his arousal on her bare thigh his hardness brushed against her center and she gasp as a swift pleasure went through her body she pulled his head back up to her lips kissing him with great need while wiggling her hips on his drawing a growl from the assassin.

She sat up and pulled the fabric over his head she paused her a second stating at his bare torso his tanned skin slightly scared due to his battles his abdominals sculpted his chest large and muscular his shoulder broad his biceps toned as his triceps stuck out, bottom line she thought he was a woman's dream come true.

She brought her has to his abs but stopped and figured she should be polite as well, she looked up with her hand only centimeters from his body asking for his approval, he chuckled due to her copying him and nodded, her hands went on a rampage feeling from his abs to his chest she began to place small kisses on him trialing up from his abdominals to his neck and placed her hand down to his erection.

Connor groaned and gently pushed her on her back as he brought his hands back to her breast squeezing her through the accursed fabric.

"Belle, how do you tolerate this thing?" he asked.

"You get used to it" she said with a smirk "You have to untie from the back."

With steady hands Connor untied the fabric but felt it was more than he thought with frustration building he ripped the corset off making her squeal as her skin was reveled swiftly she covered her breast with her arms blushing madly.

"Connor!" she shouted "I don't have that many clo-ooh" she stop mid-sentence with a moan as he brought his mouth to her neck leaving a mark.

"I promise to get you more" he said in a whisper as he traveled down.

She moved her hands from her chest she brought them around his neck reviling her breast, her nipples were hardened as he stared for a few moments before bringing his mouth over her right breast it was a perfect fit inside his palm as he began suckling her like a newborn, gasps and moans left her mouth as Connor traveled south kissing her belly to her naval stopping over her undergarments and she watched him in anticipation a blush across her cheeks and her breath quickening.

He placed his hands on the fabric before pulling them down her legs leaving her naked blow him and revealing her moist treasure it was his first time so he wasn't too familiar with the female area it seemed like a pink flower to him it intrigued and perked his interest.

"Connor, don't stare at it" she whined placing her hands over herself embarrassment showing in her face as she blushed a dark shade of red.

He frowned and pulled her hands away from her center wanting to get a better view, her feminine glistened as a scent that was intoxicating swept over his nose making his mouth water he decided to explore he brought his mouth to her wet folds.

"AHH _Oh mon Dieu _(oh my God) Connor!" she moaned as his tongue rolled over her ball of nerves as she arched her back and gripped his hair while biting her small knuckle trying to muffle her shouts of pleasure.

Hearing her scream his name aroused him even more he wanted to hear her shout in pleasure as he continued feasting on her.

Her whimpers and gasps drawing the animal out of the Native man, her breath quickening her toes curling as she pushed his head harder against her wiggling her hips as she clutched the red sheets with an iron grip, something was building she felt her body was close, she once read about intimacy once, in secrecy of course it said _when 'a woman reached her sexual peak it was called an orgasm'_ or in a more common word '_Coming_' and only when truly aroused can a woman reach such a pleasurable rush as Connor's hand traveled upwards to grope her left perky bosom.

"Connor!" she shouted "Don't stop I'm almost there!" she shouted gripping his hand over her breast.

Connor obeyed her plea and continued his onslaught on her sensitive now soaking vagina though he did wonder '_where is she going_?' not really caring at the moment he pushed the thought aside as an idea struck him he herded many techniques from his crew though he didn't really pay attention he did hear them and decided to try a few, he placed his index finger inside her wet walls and for a moment she shrieked both from pleasure and pain.

"I'm sorry!" he said stopping "Did I hurt you?"

"_Dieu-dammit_ (God-dammit) Connor I told you not to stop!" said the frustrated maiden as her hand pushed his head back into her crotch she wanted desperately to finish as Connor resumed orally pleasuring her.

"Yes, yes yeees" she shouted as the world around her turned to mush her body shook violently while her eyes rolled into her head as her back sharply arched into the air the pleasure shot through her like a waving storm as she screamed to the heavens.

Connor watched in amazement at her orgasm it nearly drove him insane.

"I want you now" said the assassin with a growl.

She nodded in agreement as she slowly came down to reality again her eyes widen when she saw Connor taking off his trousers as his member shot in the air, she's seen a penis before but only in books and even in those books it wasn't nearly as large as this.

"_Sensationnel_ (Wow)" she said in amazement and slight intimidation.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that he was carrying quite the weapon on him.

She chuckled and nodded as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her body sunk into the mattress silently saying she was ready for him.

"Connor, take me" she said in a seductive whisper that not even she knew she was capable of.

With a nod he positioned himself directly above her his stiff member brushed against her lips as he prepared to penetrate her wet walls.

"Be gentle" she said.

With a forward slow thrust he stabbed her virgin walls and for a second he could have sworn he saw a tear leave her eye.

"Does it hurt?" he asked sincerely.

"A little but don't stop just give me a moment" she said reassuring him.

He nodded as he came down a captured her lips while waiting for her to adjust, she was told it would hurt her first time but every woman is different and not every woman deals with such a large package like she was.

As her pain subsided, she grinded her hips against his in that one movement a moan shot through her lips as a grunt passed through Connor's.

Connor took the hint and began to thrust slowly inside of her their movements where clumsy but it time they build a rhythm Belle hooked her creamy calves around Connor strong hips his thrusts becoming quicker his hands began to roam her body as he brought his fingers to her hardened nipples and pinch them earning another moan from her lips.

"Ahhh…Connor….ah…please harder!" she pleaded as he sat up and grabbed her slim waist and began to thrust with more strength making her body rock forward and back knocking the bed against the wall.

With each powerful thrust her walls began to tighten, Connor was going on pure instinct no experienced needed as he turned both of her legs on one side and continued pounding into her hitting a spot that was all to foreign for the Frenchwoman.

"Yes! YES" she shouted "Right there Connor keep doing that!"

He obeyed with no argument his hips moved with great speed as he kept his pace his stamina was a gift to him her warmth around his member was like nothing he could ever imagined he kew now why the crew was so frantic on 'getting some ass' as they put it, it was truly amazing.

Connor grabbed Belle's legs and placed them on his shoulders penetrating even deeper inside her.

"Oh mon Dieu cher! (Oh my dear God)" shouted Belle as he stabbed her deep and fast her feet dangled in the air as her legs shivered she was close again she wanted nothing more than to be undone by this man.

"Connor!" she shouted "I'm…I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

"If that's what you call it then I think I am as well" he said in a growl as Belle's legs hooked around his waist once again and she sank her nails into Connor's strong back giving the assassin both pleasure and pain.

With one final thrust her walls tighten gripping his shaft for dear life as he came inside her warm folds she could feel the warmth of his seed spilling inside of her and with that final thrust she was sent to cloud nine once more her world spinning as he held on to the sheets while she hugged his heated sweaty torso.

Connor collapsed next to her, their bodies sweaty and shining breathing heavily as his head tilted to gaze at her she was a sight for sore eyes as her mid-long hair stuck to her wet skin her pink lips parted and her bare chest rising and falling she was truly a beauty.

"That was amazing" she breathed while turning to look at Connor while smiling, her heart raced due to the look he was giving her she could see a sort of admiration in his eyes and it made her blush even harder.

"Yes it was, I can understand why men want it so badly" said Connor as he pulled the quilt over their exposed bodies Belle cuddled close to the Native assassin as her brought his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know about you but I think well be sharing a bed more often" she said giggling.

He chuckled and nodded in agreement "It would seem so." He kissed her forehead as they drifted into the most comfortable slumber.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed my lemon I've come quite a way with writing. I wanted to write more guys honest, but I gotta work in the morning so I'll just leave you with this little cliff hanger see ya

Next update on Saturday **Fight for me** on Monday


	16. Revenge

A/N Sup guys hope your ready for another chapter if not please feel free to turn back...if you dare x) enjoy.

Bloody Rose: XVI

* * *

"So Conwell, tell me what is your plan for the inventor?" asked Haythem leaning forward in his seat.

The old man took a sip of his tea humming due to the warm feeling of the liquid travel down his esophagus.

"I mean all we need is an apple, we don't technically need his we can just find another one. So why keep him?"

After taking another sip he placed his teacup on its saucer after clearing his voice.

"Well for one we can find another apple but who knows how long that will take, and I'm more than positive that any other Templar branch wouldn't just willingly just us one of theirs assuming they even have one."

Haythem nodded his head in agreement understanding his point.

"Well that still doesn't explain why you keep that old locked up information irrigation is one thing but this is just baby-sitting."

Conwell picked up his tea and took another sip he gave Haythem a serious glare with hollow eyes.

"Let's just call it revenge" he said behind his cup.

"Revenge?" he asked rising an eyebrow "What the hell did he do to you?"

Conwell narrowed his eyes and placed his cup down once again as reached into his shirt and pulled out a small ring on a leather necklace and brought the ring to his lips kissing it lightly.

"He took my daughter from me"

* * *

He didn't know how long they were asleep all he knew is that it was the best slumber he'd ever had the warmth of another person next to him was all to comforting especially a beautiful naked woman cuddling against your chest Connor glanced at his window and noticed the sun was rising.

'We must have slept through the evening' thought the assassin as he glanced over at the sleeping woman next to him he leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead making her stir as she opened her eyes slowly.

Her hazel eyes meet his as she smiled "_Bonne deuil _(Good Mourning) Connor" she said groggily while rubbing her eyes.

"And a good mourning to you as well, how did you sleep?" asked Connor.

She sat up while holding the blankets over her chest with one arm and stretched with the other.

"Wonderfully and you?" she asked.

"Best I've ever had" he said smirking.

She smiled and brought her hand to his cheek but her smile faded as she began to wonder what they really were to each other was last night just an act of lust?

"Connor" she said in a serious tone with a straight face still holding his cheek "What am I to you?" she asked.

Connor gave her a questionable look he knew he didn't exactly have time to court seeing as his duties have him all over the place, but her eyes demanded an answer and he wasn't sure what to say.

"I really don't know Belle, I enjoy your company and I would prefer you around I can't say I don't have feelings towards you"

She nodded her head thankful for his honesty but she still had a few more questions.

"You don't think of me as something to play with when you get board do you?" she asked again.

Connor rose from where he was laying and looked her straight in the eye, the speed of his movements startled her as she leaned back slightly, his face a few inches away from her's as she stared into his dark brown eyes.

"Of course not" was all he needed to say and truthfully all she needed to hear.

"Connor have you seen Belle I've she not in her-" said Achilles as he stopped in mid-sentence and stared at the scene in front of him two young adults in bed naked.

His eyes meet Connor's and Belle's both set of eyes were wide in surprise and embarrassment as Belle pulled the cover over her head.

"Um Achilles I can-"

"Please" said the old man while raising a hand "I would rather not now" he said while turning around retreating back into the hallway.

"Well that was embarrassing" said Belle coming from under her shelter.

"And Connor you should get to work on making doors for your room's" shouted Achilles from the hallway.

The pair glanced at each other before laughing "We should get up" said Belle.

"Agreed Besides I told I had a surprise for you."

"Oh, yes I remember you saying that, so what is it?" she asked eagerly.

"Patience is a delicacy Belle you'll have to wait and before that I need to introduce you to my crew, though in a way I feel that might be a bad idea." he said eye balling her curvey body.

She noticed his gaze and smirked "Well just make sure they don't team up on me" she said with a giggle as she got out of bed taking a blanket with her into the wash room making Connor narrow his eyes.

"They know better."

As Connor and Belle made their way to the docks they were greeted by Mr. Faulkner who was shouting orders to the crew "Put your back into it boys we ain't got all day" shouted the sailor.

"Actually ya do, seein' as ya all are leave tomorrow" said Peg Leg in the background sitting in his usual spot.

"Shut the hell up Peg Leg no one asked ya" snapped Faulkner.

"Mr. Faulkner how are things going" asked Connor as he approached his first mate.

"Well a good mourning to you too cap'n"

"Hello Mr. Faulkner how are you today" said Belle politely while smiling.

"Ha see that's how you greet somebody boy, you could learn a thing or two from Ms. Belle here and I'm doin' fine las thanks for asking" said Faulkner earning an eye roll from Connor.

"Any who things are looking good cap'n were all set for sail tomorrow"

"Good thank you Mr. Faulkner" said Connor as he

"Oh hoo Captain whose that ya got with ya" asked Peg leg.

Connor turned his gaze over at Belle who at the moment was examining a cannon.

"That's Belle she's in a bit of danger so I brought her here for safe keeping" explained Connor.

Peg Leg chuckled while rubbing his chin with a devilsh smirk "Oh yea I hear ya _safe keepin_' huh?"

Connor shook his head and turned away from the cackling old and searched for Belle to see her at the wheel with Mr. Faulkner he seemed to be giving her some pointers on how to sail and for a strange reason many of the crew was near them.

Connor brought his hand to his face and shook it thinking 'this is going to be a long voyage.'

"Men get back to work!" shouted Connor making the crew scatter like ants.

* * *

Maurice was trying his best not to lose his consciousness his body was weak and his mind was slipping by the second he was famished and nearly dehydrated he knew what Conwell was doing this was no doubt his pay back.

Maurice's head slowly rose as he heard the front door open he hoped it was his disgusting meal and drink he could hardly wait for it when the soldier and tray came in sigh he was surprised to see Haythem behind the soldier his hands behind his back as he looked him in the eye.

"Hello Maurice" he said walking up to the bars as the solider unlocked the door.

"Haythem" spat Maurice.

"I brought you some food, decent food at that seeing as how Conwell wants you to slowly starve to death" he said while taking the tray from the soldier and bringing it an inch away from the hungry man it was salted Elk meat with corn and bread with a fresh class of water the inventor's mouth began to water at the sight of the alluring meal.

"You are hungry aren't you?" asked the Templar leader.

Without another word he took elk meat and chomped down with no mercy taking large bites as Haythem dismissed his Templar agent.

After the minion was gone Haythem leaned against the bars of the cell as he waited for the old man to finish his meal.

After countless chomps and guzzles of his food he was finished and feeling better.

"Thank you Haythem" said Maurice.

"No need" he said walking with his hands behind his back a trade mark habit of his. "Now I want to know something."

Maurice raised his eyebrow "I'm not telling the location of my map or the apple"

Haythem shook his head and came closer to him "That wasn't what I was going to ask old man" said the Templar.

"Then what is it?"

"What does Conwell mean by you took his daughter?" he asked.

Maurice's face fell as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head to the mention of her.

"He means I turned her against him reveled his terrible secrets, and showed her the monster he truly is" said the inventor.

"Is that it?" asked Haythem.

"No…his daughter Louise is also my deceased wife and the mother of my daughter."

Haythem raised his eyebrow at the discovery and folded his arms while asking. "So that means your Conwell's"

"Yes I'm his son-in-law."

* * *

A/N: Twister next chapter will feature epic sea battles and a few more inappropriate scenes for the younger reader's **next update on Friday**


	17. Origin Into Light

D-rae: Well sorry guys I know it's been a while 2 months and 4 days to be exact I tried to keep a good schedule going but after my beautiful, conniving, adorable, catastrophic, niece spilled her juice on my lap top I've had MAJOR difficulties with not only my writing but my school work as well, I hope you wonderful people are still out there sorry again but please enjoy ch 17.

Bloody Rose: XVII

* * *

"His son-in-law?" asked Haythem frowning with slight confusion his interest growing over tenfold as he walked to the wall of the cell and leaned against it cocking an eyebrow as he gazed down to the old man sitting on the cold floor.

"This sounds like a story, care for a chair?" he asked "That floor looks dreadfully uncomfortable."

Maurice glared upwards towards the Grand master Templar a feeling of rage and frustration clouded in his eyes.

"What the hell do you care about my comfort?" he said in furry "I've been wasting away in this _putain de_ (fucking) cell for nearly two weeks deprived and beaten to a pulp why would you give a damn about my comfort?!" the old man asked angrily.

"Come now do you really want to bite the hand that just fed you?" hummed Haythem while scratching his chin.

"I was nice enough to bring you a decent meal instead of that God awful porridge, so some gratitude would be nice."

Maurice stayed silent for a few moments debating whether or not to speak of his past though the man did bring him a good meal more or less he knew he was going to regret this and with a sigh he begun.

"Alright fine, hand me that stool please."

"It was twenty years ago, I had just become the apprentice of Charles Marie _de La Condamine_. He brought me to Great Britain to study under his wing and other private matters; it was there that I met her at an opera, I was instantly fond of her, such _beauté (beauty) _should have been against the law, and I still remember making eye contact for the first time."

Haythem gave him a smirk understanding exactly what his words meant he couldn't help but empathize with him.

"She smiled my way and gave me a small wave that is what encouraged me to go and greet her. It was then that I realized she wasn't an ordinary woman, as soon as I came within 5 feet of her I was immediately pulled and dragged out by a few men and nearly beaten to death."

Haythem crossed his arms and with a thoughtful frown wondered how many beatings has this man taken in his life time but decided to keep quiet about it, simply because he was interested in his story.

"And?" he asked wanting him to continue.

"I laid there for God knows how long then….it started to rain _c'est bien ma chance (_just my luck) huh? As the opera ended I was aching from head to toe the rain making me soaked to the bone so I rose from the mud and tried to make myself look at least a little decent, I made my way to a small garden, sat down and tried to recover my senses but…..I noticed the rain stopping above my head an elegant umbrella covering me from the rain, I looked up to where I sat and met the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes" said Maurice while leaning against the cobble stone wall with a bright smile.

"There she was, smiling with sympathy and slight bashfulness I could tell she was shy I thanked her and told her my name and the moment she told me hers my heart nearly exploded when I heard the honey sweet tone of her voice Louise Belle Conwell but she preferred I call her Lois" he sighed with a goofy grin curling on his lips.

"Talk about love at first sight right" said Maurice as Haythem rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So after that?" he asked.

"After that I asked if I could see her again and she told me she wasn't allowed to but I didn't let that stop me, I couldn't let it stop me! She spoke of her father and how powerful of a person he was but I didn't give a rat's ass about that I had to see her again."

"So we continued to meet each other in secret every night in that same garden, days started to go as weeks and weeks turned into months, we went from friends to lovers in a short while but I didn't want our love to be in secret any longer I wanted to take her hand in marriage."

"Understandable I suppose" said Haythem.

"My mentor caught wind of our meetings and strictly told me to stay clear of her, once again I heard of her father and his massive authority but it was nothing like I thought his power wasn't of a banker or a duke but something even greater…Templars" said Maurice while eyeing Haythem.

"He told me the tail of the Templar Knights who I thought was just a folk legend, but they were real everything he told me was real the wars the power being gained behind the scenes of every diplomatic issue it was all true."

Haythem shrugged with a slight smirk "Well we don't disappoint do we?" asked the Grand master.

"Sadly you bastards don't in the concept of ruining lives you claim you want pace but all I've seen are pieces of lives and limbs your all monsters in my eyes" spat the inventor venom in his voice, the anger inside starting to build.

"But do go on I'm honestly interested."

"…..fine, so after I finished talking to my mentor I disregarded every warning he gave me and saw her again, it was that night I learned that she was pregnant with my child but it was also the night her father found out about my existence that night I met Matthew Conwell for the first time."

"Well I'm guessing he didn't say pleasure to meet you" said Haythem earning a glare from the old man "sorry, do go on."

"Saying he was furious is an understatement he was blindingly livid I barely had a chance to explain that I wanted to wed her but he wasn't having any of that and on the spot _he_ tried to kill me, not one of his soldiers or bodyguards he to take my life by his own hands he tried choking me to death his grip was solid I thought I was done…until Louise intervened."

"What did she do? Knock him cold?" asked Haythem in a jestful manner.

"Actually…she did with a silver platter to she was no push over thanks to her we escaped but of course we were chased all over Britain we couldn't run or we could barely even hide so I went to my mentor begging him to help of escape to France, my mentor decided to call a friend to help us a good friend he met in the colonies another powerful organization that could stand against the Templars."

"Hm Assassins" said Haythem lifting and eye brow.

"Yes The Assassins, but not any Assassin this man was a great leader a man I can respect for the rest of my days, Achilles Davenport."

Haythem reached for his chin leaning forward in his even more intrigued "Well I'll be damned" said the Templar.

"Yes you will be, but aside from that he helped Lois and I escape and brought use to France were we could be in peace, there I took her hand and Belle was born."

"But they found you" said Haythem.

Maurice looked at him with a raised brow "How did you guess?" asked the old man.

Haythem sat back into his seat giving him a knowing look "We always do."

"…yes they found use three years later, they caught us while walking home and there target was me but Lois she…...she" Maurice began to choke on his words though the night was seventeen years ago the wound was still fresh the sound of the gunshot bursting in his head the sound of a three year old Belle screaming the sound of his beloved hitting the ground and the crimson that flooded the cobble stone…and Lois.

"She saved my life…it was only by chance that I escaped with Belle in my arms I ran like a cowered! I couldn't avenge my beloved, she died while telling me to take care our beautiful child so I ran to the nearest place where I thought we could be safe, the colonies I went to my mentor begging him once again to help me find Achilles the closes we were to the Assassins the better I felt."

"So I found him and agreed to help in any way I can, swearing all Templars to all seven rings of hell I wanted to be of use so then I build weapons for them studying them passing on information to the Brotherhood and eventually I gained their trust and was asked to study an ancient artifact."

"The apple of Eden" said Haythem.

"Exactly the apple was in my care I kept away from wondering eyes and continued studying for years…until…you showed up and took down the ones who had sheltered my daughter killing friends and families making all feelings of safety vanish…so after Achilles defeat I drew a map and gave it to a most trustworthy person and they hide in that area so not even I know where it is I'll never tolerate you bastards getting your hands on it"

"And if I may ask who this "most trustworthy person" is would you answer?" asked Haythem.

"Ha! Even if I did you would just seek'em out and interrogate them, I doubt you'll find her I haven't seen her for fifteen years anyway she's long gone by now" said Maurice

"Her? Hmm Well I'll give you my word that I would never cause harm to an innocent woman"

"She was another friend of mine Ziio" said Maurice.

Haythem froze his eyes widened with shock he didn't want to believe what he just heard he stood from his chair and walk closer to Maurice just to make sure he wasn't hearing wrong.

"…..What was that name just now?" he asked in a whisper his eyes not leaving Maurice.

"Ziio don't you speak the King's English?" said Maurice.

"No, no it can't be no it's just coincidence" whispered Haythem.

Maurice took in his panic and he was no fool, putting the pieces together his thoughts ran through the analysis.

'A Native Assassin with the name Kenway and his panic of knowing Ziio… _Oh merde_ (Oh shit)'

"Well…thank you for your origin story but…I'll be going now" said Haythem as he walked towards the cell's exit.

"Haythem!" called the old man.

Having him stop in his tracks but still not facing him.

"By chance is Ziio the mother of your son?" he asked while standing up "I want the truth I've told you more than enough for at least that."

With a long pause he stood there still as a rock he did consider that, his painful pass was more than enough collateral for a simple answer.

"…..Yes" and with that he left closing the cell door behind him.

Maurice slumped down to the cobble stone floor and sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"We should be in a Shakespeare story"

* * *

Matthew Conwell stood by the fire place with a glass of wine taking a few sips while his best Templar knights Mr. Wallace Campbell and Lance James were playing a game of checkers.

"Lance, are you certain that Washington doesn't have one?" asked the old man.

"Yeah the bastard had me on a wild goose chase I swear everyday with unite this, peace that I wanted to shoot him in the fucking head" said Lance annoyed that he was losing the game

"Hmm and the Assassin?" he asked "I had the pleasure of meeting him in the same town where my granddaughter lived but it seems he's taken her back to his little rabbit hole"

No worries sir we have information that the Assassin is going to protect a convey heading North more and likely he'll be bringing the girl with him" said Campbell.

"Good then Lance I want you to accompany our white cloaked friend…and bring my granddaughter alive" said the Grand master.

"I'll be on the first vessel" he said while smirking and making a move that took two pieces of the board "HA" he shouted in triumph.

Campbell smirked and took four "King me."

"AH FUCK IT ALL THAN" he shouted smacking the board aside.

"Oh and bring Gaston with you these past couple of months has done his skills a great justice."

"OOOH I hate that guy, always thinking he's the best thing that happened in man kind since pants" said Lance not liking the idea the Frenchman has taken a lot of his feelies since showing up in the Order and he didn't like it not one bit.

"Come now Mr. James no complaining" said Campbell

"Alright fine! So what are we gonna do when were done here go back to Britain?" asked Lance.

Conwell smirked and placed his drink on top of the fire place.

"Maybe…I don't know about you gents but I'm growing rather fond of this little nation"

They all sherd a glance toward each with a knowing smirks.

* * *

"Ready to set sail sir" said Mr. Faulkner

"Good let's get going I want to sail the wind while it's strong, are you ready?" asked Connor looking to his side.

"Aye Captain" said Belle saluting him dressed in her new yellow sailors coat reaching to her calves with thigh-high boots hugging feminine legs a white jabot collar type matching her ruffle sleeves, her hair in a neat pony tail that sat on her over her left shoulder she looked and felt like a female Captain all she was missing was a hat.

She smirked while eyeing Connor's he was distracted by Peg-Leg going on again about something, something kid Captain she saw her oppertunity and in one swoop she snatched it from his head and placed on her own smiling deviously.

"Oh so you want to try being Captain?" asked Connor raising a brow and giving a smirk of his own.

She gasped as her eyes widened with excitement "Can I?" she asked accidently squealing in the process.

"Yes just be take care as we move through the sea and if it feels like it's too much I'll take over"

Clapping her hands and jumping and down a few times she jumped and hugged the Assassin catching him off guard which was rare in his case.

"Thank you, Thank you Connor I always wanted to try this since reading a few sailor novels"

"Oi Cap'n you really gonna let her at the wheel?" asked a member of the crew.

"Is there a problem with that?" Connor asked with a dark voice and a glare it was a rhetorical question and everyone knew it.

"Say Cap'n is this lovely lass joinin' _use _on this voyage or _you?_" another sailor ask licking his lips as if he was looking at a plate of food...and hasn't eaten in day making her feel uncomfortable.

"Touch her and you'll be picking your teeth of the deck while swabbing" said the Native bringing some of the Assassin into his voice and showing yet another life endangering glare.

The sailors ooh'd and whistled to Connor threat and protective nature over the Frenchwoman she blushed while peaking his cheek with a light kiss and made her way through the deck, and was getting a few glances from other crew mates, one was trying his hardest to get a better glance at her derriere as he leaned to the side, that earned him a smack up-side the head from the Captain.

"She's all yours" said Mr. Faulkner as Belle reached the wheel she couldn't help but feel so happy and adventurous she would have never gotten to do this in her old life but now here she is at the wheel of a ship preparing to sail she took a deep breath inhaling the smell of the open sea and took hold of the wheel.

"You seem happy" said Mr. Faulkner

"I am Bobby, I would never have been able to do this in my old life I can say….being with Connor really…makes me happy" said Belle while going red in the face Robert chuckled and gave her a knowing smile.

"Alright Belle give the word for full sail" said Mr. Faulkner.

"Wait!" shouted Connor making Belle jump back in fear that she something wrong but she was caught off guard when she saw him coming to her, in his hand was the most beautiful thorn less rose she'd ever seen. He walked up to her giving a small smile and placed the rose in her hair, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and placing her soft lips on his taking him in a deep passionate kiss.

They must have stayed like that for a while because the earned a "Ahem" from Mr. Faulkner "We should really get goin' now Cap'n."

"Oh uh of course" said Connor wiping some lipstick off.

"Belle set us off lass" said Mr. Faulkner

Belle took hold of the wheel as she took a deep breath.

"FULL SAIL!" and they were off.

* * *

A/N: Once again guys sorry for this long ass wait lol hope this chapter was worth the wait and the next one gets even better ;) I promise next chapter won't take so long to considering I have new laptop and plan keep it away from little niece of destruction R&R

P.S And to my loyal readers let me have for the wait lol


End file.
